


许我余生

by Saviel



Category: 3066
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-01-15 12:10:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 69,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21253193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saviel/pseuds/Saviel
Summary: 腻腻歪歪的部分写完了熙熙这回也认定了真爱所以，后面会发生什么呢？（卖了个关子





	1. Chapter 1

1

地下车库，罗云熙走下白色的SUV，将后座儿童座椅里的小男孩抱出来。小男孩闭着眼，趴在他肩头上酣睡，俨然小天使的模样。

他把小男孩交到保姆手里，轻声嘱咐：“睡着了，动作轻一点。”

保姆当然游刃有余，对他笑笑：“放心吧，我会照顾好小奥的，你去忙你的吧！”

交待几句，罗云熙重新回到车里，看着对方的身影在反光镜里消失，他才启动汽车。车内轻快的音乐瞬间倾泻而出，罗云熙一脚油门，车子平稳拐过弯角。

在路上飞驰的时候，罗云熙的心情一点也没法愉快起来。今天因为某些事，令他浑身燥得不行。罗云熙不好发泄，只能在红灯前踩了急刹。后面的车差点撞上去，司机探出头破口大骂，某个人坐在车里无动于衷。过了路口，他又抄小道飙车，用了路程的一半时间就到了酒吧门口，落地关门，一气呵成。进了里面，李宪已经等了他半个多小时。 

李宪见到他，没有半句怨言，语气里还带着些许特殊欣赏到意味，“今天很快啊，闯了几个红灯？”

“还剩六分，老子爱惜如命。”罗云熙不跟他客气，熟络地撂起酒杯往里面加冰块，再掺半杯芝华士。喝了一口，他连连摇头：“今天这酒失了你的水准，差评。”

李宪掏了掏空空如也的口袋，耸肩：“月底了，兄弟。”

罗云熙不打算跟他计较。夺命call李宪的人是他，李宪不想跟他在电话里含糊不清，大大方方约他出来促膝把酒，算是给足面子。罗云熙认识李宪快十年，当年大学里两个毛头小子现在出落得人模人样。十年来唯一没变的是，他两都现在都单着。不过有节外生枝的事情，罗云熙曾经结过婚，这是后话。另外一点，李宪跟他一样是个gay，他两的区别在于李宪誓死捍卫自己当壹的地位，罗云熙以前跟他好过几次，对此给出中肯评价：如同嚼蜡。李宪过分绅士的行为，在罗云熙眼里显得无比多余。罗云熙说：“我真的不喜欢你那套仪式感，做爱就像做法一样。”

李宪无所谓笑笑：“好吧，我尊重你的想法。”

罗云熙给了他一个白眼，“你看，又来了。”

后来他们做回朋友，没有刻意保持距离，但会防守着感情的红外线，两不越界，只在事业上互相辅助，如今也算顺风顺水。罗云熙，外企HR总经理，外人眼里那种工作起来眼疾手快随时甩脸子的大魔头，挑剔且非常没有情面可讲。李宪相对自由些，行业可圈可点的资深猎头人，可以跟陌生人在电话里面气定神闲放几个小时的屁不重样。他两低头不见抬头见，业内大小事基本互通，所以罗云熙找他说的那点儿破事，李宪早已所闻。

李宪拍拍他肩膀，安慰道：“遇人不淑啊，你千万别往心里去。认真，你就完了。”

“新官上任三把火，我看他能折腾多久。”

他说的是部门里刚刚高空降落的人事总监，今天开会唯独点了罗云熙三次名字，用言语刻薄了他。罗云熙生平第一次微笑面对斥责，底下的手足战战兢兢盯着他的脸色，大家都知道总监要枪打出头鸟，唯恐罗经理下一秒便会翻桌，落得鱼死网破的下场。

然而，直到会议结束，罗云熙都没有失去分寸。他强压住心中怒火，脸上云淡风轻的：“行，方案我去改。不行，我再改，改到您满意为止。”

回去后，罗云熙细细回品，还是背不过这道气。明眼人都看得出来，他混到这个份上，用不着觊觎，总监的位置迟早是他的。可谁能料到，这阵东风吹得那么急，把罗云熙的暗箭都吹折了。到底还是不甘心，罗云熙心里那个苦啊，无法言喻。

李宪对他知根知底，有嘲笑他的本事，“我说你贪图安逸吧，当初跟着我混多好，不用整天勾心斗角的。”

“你说这话，不就是觉得我不会揍你吗？”罗云熙斜他一眼，抿了口酒，苦涩在舌根发散。李宪的话不假，其中的滋味只有他自己清楚。如果当初不是为了照顾孩子，他不会选择吊死在一家公司。罗云熙早年性子野，喜欢另辟蹊径，容不下别人对他摆布，哪像今天，乖张的心性已经大打折扣。  
“你要这样，我们没法交心了。”

“那你也别堵我，我气在头上，喝多了说不准会干你。”

李宪如同听到天大玩笑，拍案叫绝：“熙熙，你再说一遍，你准备拿什么干我？算了，这酒瓶我借你吧，求求你干我！”

罗云熙脸色骤变，“给我滚！”

后半夜，酒吧涌进大把痴男怨女，一时间人声鼎沸，音乐杂乱无章，处处乱花迷人眼。罗云熙和李宪失去了交流的欲望，只剩碰杯和痛饮。

可惜酒醉三分解愁不解闷，罗云熙心底的烦躁还没消去，李宪是明眼人，一见他表情就破晓，悄然凑近他耳边低语。

“往你三点钟的方向看，是不是很合你口味？”

他掀起眼皮子，安静地眯了会，好像是那么回事。李宪给他指的那男孩大大咧咧的趴在吧台上，留给他一个矫健的侧影，以那修长的双腿推测，下半身估计不是个善类。罗云熙绷紧的眉头瞬间松懈，对李宪报以微笑，用那细长的睫毛眨了眨眼，活脱妖精似的。

这副表情李宪见多了，不受用。李宪的胳膊肘顶他，说：“晚上找点事情做，泄下火。兄弟我已经仁至义尽了，告辞！”

“谢了啊。”罗云熙目送他离开，笑意盈盈饮尽杯底最后一口，心里盘算着，手里举着杯，起身徐徐穿过人群。

罗云熙当HR多年，练就了慧眼识人间本事，这个男孩面善，生性不坏，只是年少气盛罢了，放进社会里，还需要蹉跎一番。罗云熙来到男孩身边的时候，他听到男孩在发微信语音。

“刘浩然，你又放我鸽子，你给我等着！”

男孩说完，把杯子里的酒一饮而尽，脸上尽是落寞。罗云熙见机行事，他将手里的空杯子推到人面前，收起骄纵的心性，举止言语如常。

“可以碰一杯吗？”

男孩抬眼看他，深邃的眼睛微微迷蒙。这样茫然的目光轻敲在罗云熙心口，怦然一跳，好像小鹿在撞。罗云熙突然福至心灵，觉得苍天并没负他，这世间很好，他对美貌仍有眷恋。

“我们认识吗？”男孩撇嘴，用眼梢盯他。

“不认识。”

“那你为什么要跟我喝？”男孩又问。

罗云熙把脑子里刚编好的理由脱口而出：“因为我也被人爽约了。”

“你偷听我讲话？”

“路过不小心听到的。”罗云熙解释道，指尖敲打着玻璃，叮叮当当的，“你这位置挺不错，我可以坐下来吗？”

谁都不能拒绝美人，没有例外。罗云熙的脸摆在这里，被鬼魅的灯光大肆渲染，恰当好处的苍白挑起几分柔媚，眼底含着水似的。

男孩看清他，陷了进去，寻思竟然有那么好看的男人。转头一想，不对，一定是他喝高了。男孩揉了把脸，赶紧给他倒酒，“你坐吧坐吧，我正缺人聊天。”

进程比罗云熙想象中要顺利，寥寥几句，他便得知男孩的名字，叫吴磊，还是个大学生。他暗笑，这就更好下手了，完全不费功夫的事情。这个年纪的孩子，脑子里只有学业、爱情、工作，随便挑一样就足够他嗑半天。

罗云熙喝着他倒的酒，一句句引人入局，“快毕业了，怎么还有心思来酒吧？”

“唔……”吴磊双手支着头，他喝的不少，脑袋放空，“不知道啊，没有找到工作，不知道干什么好。”

“校招去了吗？”

“还没有，下个月吧。”

这一招一式的来回也疲倦了，罗云熙眼看情形不对，选择单刀直入。“你女朋友呢，你可以问问她的想法。”

吴磊摆手，躲开他笑了起来，“别提了，刚分手，你说我是不是太惨了？不过大四分手挺正常的……”

罗云熙收起表情，“对不起，我也是。”他又招来侍应，替他开了一瓶杰克丹尼。罗云熙请他喝纯的，心念道：一杯即中，两杯就倒，感谢。他跟吴磊聊半天，关于自己的有效信息半点没透露，就吴磊是个话痨，抓住机会就能把话题延伸，罗云熙心中叹气，这孩子今晚落他手里，多半要受教了。吴磊依旧喋喋不休说着他的烦心事，罗云熙只好尽力应付他，又是开导又是鼓励的，此番举动把吴磊感动得涕泪俱下，当场要认他作知心哥哥。

“那倒不必。”罗云熙亲昵揉了揉他的头发，笑眯眯的，“年轻人，不多爱几回都不知道自己适合哪一款。”

吴磊把他的话捧读，点头如捣蒜，“哥哥说得有道理！”

常言道，太容易得到的东西是不会被珍惜的。罗云熙跟他吹了半瓶，吴磊的故事单一，听着便觉得索然无味，每次事前事后，都得听别人讲俗套故事，耳朵快要起茧。如果不是吴磊长相耐看，他的兴致早就破灭了。吴磊的酒量不差，罗云熙断断续续灌了他五杯，吴磊才开始神智不清，趴在桌子上胡乱说话。罗云熙见时机成熟，毫不犹豫结了帐。他把男孩从高脚凳上捞起来，对方重心不稳，全都落到他身上。

罗云熙使出早年间练舞的巧劲，扎下马步扶稳了他，把人推到墙边。罗云熙踮起脚尖，恰巧吴磊低下头，两人轻轻碰了鼻尖，潮热的气息彼此纠缠。

“你今天喝得有点醉。”罗云熙笑着说。

男孩盯着罗云熙漂亮的脸蛋，感觉此人是聂小倩上身。他一个冷噤，不由得心生疑惑，“你到底是男是女，这么好看……”

罗云熙笑得狷狂，“你试试不就知道了吗？”

吴磊瞬间不清醒了，被美人牵着手，跌跌撞撞走出酒吧。四下是灯红酒绿的大街，罗云熙手掌托起他的下巴，两双眼睛对望着，暗涌流转。

“你要带我去哪？”吴磊不知所措。

“开房。”

“这，这不好吧？我两？我，我还是回去吧！”

见他说话都舌头打结，傻里傻气的模样，罗云熙眼里笑意更浓，醉上心头，双手便不听使唤捧起吴磊的脸，对方的体温在他掌心滚烫。吴磊落入美妙的幻境，两只手只好回抱他。

两人相拥在街头，全世界沦落为背景板，镜头定格在他们亲吻的一刻。罗云熙感受到吴磊放肆的心跳，他的目光四下躲闪，惊讶得说不出话，偏偏脑子失灵了，吴磊也不知道接下来该干什么。罗云熙知道他不生厌，便得寸进尺，轻轻捏了吴磊的脸颊，由衷感叹。

“你遇人不淑啊。”

“什么？”

话他就不想重复了，留给男孩慢慢体会吧。罗云熙带他去开房，吴磊已经醉到沾到床边就睡着的地步，罗云熙见状，心里那个恨啊。不过是个大学生而已，怎么就失手了呢？他在旁边戳了吴磊一阵子，也不见醒，只好放弃。事到如今，罗云熙认命，计划赶不上变化，幸亏他订的双人间，罗云熙把睡相极差的吴磊扔到另外一张床，自己去泡澡醒酒，无论如何都不愿意奸尸，这是他的底线。

白天的事情够糟糕了，比这更糟糕的是吴磊明明灭灭的鼾声。罗云熙躺在床上静默地想，他持靓行凶多年，日夜呵护着自己漂亮的脸蛋和身材，到头来连段称心如意的感情都没有，不仅如此，从今往后他在公司还多出一块绊脚石，罗云熙不愿再苦思，给自己默哀三分钟后便赴约周公。

半夜，罗云熙被撞击声惊醒，见到吴磊爬起来上厕所，回来后男孩愣在原地看他。

“小美？”

罗云熙还来不及说话，立马被吴磊扑倒在床上，他脑子里只有一个问题：小美是谁？然而吴磊亲身给他解惑，伸手就把他浴袍给解开，紧接揉搓他胸脯。吴磊还问：“咦？小美你胸怎么变小了？”罗云熙怒了，管他谁是小美，两手推开他，“你认错人了！”

“小美你别不理我，我错了……”吴磊边道歉，边去吻他。

罗云熙低估了吴磊的力气，连打带踹都不管用，很快放弃挣扎。吴磊在这种时候倒是机灵，裤子一脱，压在罗云熙身上抚摸那一寸寸滑腻的肌肤，连连称赞。

“小美你摸起来好舒服哦……”

罗云熙咬牙，“行了行了，要做就做，别喊名字。”

吴磊不管罗云熙的叫唤，掏出他那玩意就往下面戳，滚烫落到罗云熙大腿上，他立刻就知道吴磊的尺寸了。罗云熙咽了下喉咙，他好久没碰到此等绝世利器，心中无限期待，不再与吴磊计较。

“啊，你好紧！”

“你慢一点，疼死我了。”罗云熙浑身发颤，又换了个姿势，“算了，从后面来吧。”

吴磊倒是很乖巧，但是他的下身不听话，进去的时候把罗云熙折磨了一番。吴磊显然经验不足，纯粹没有技巧的撞击，一进一出之间，是罗云熙骂人的声音。罗云熙的包容度有限，很快让他停了下来。吴磊不悦，说：“你小看我！”于是加大冲击力度，罗云熙后悔不已，惨兮兮地求他，“好汉饶命……”

结果是饶了半天，身子被彻底软烂。年轻人好在精力旺盛，是之前那些故弄玄虚的人所无法媲美的。罗云熙三十好几了，被个二十出头的小子干得毫无招架之力，上面喉咙喊到沙哑，下面两条腿都跪不住，这回他堵在心里那口怨气才算发泄出来。吴磊抱着他，热出了一身汗，两副鲜活的身躯把激情发挥的淋漓尽致，黏黏腻腻的纠缠在一块。一次不够，又补了一次，罗云熙差点被他折煞掉半条命。他的两条腿往吴磊腰上一斩，一双手在吴磊后背留下几道清晰可见的抓痕，那快感如同海浪般汹涌而至，罗云熙抵不过，昏阙过去。

完事后，吴磊累瘫，很快入睡，完全没有半点情意残留。罗云熙盯了他好一会，鼻腔发出冷哼，算是不屑。他拖着发虚的身体去浴室清洗。这回他心愿已了，再无驻足的意愿。回到床边，罗云熙快速穿好衣服，又夹起掉落在床缝的手机，看到上面的时间，接近六点。

几乎是一念之间，罗云熙脑海里浮现出另一张可爱的面孔。家里的小宝贝也该睡醒，是时候回去接他上幼儿园。罗云熙拥有迅速转换角色的能力，那个躺在床上四仰八叉的男孩，在他眼中再无价值，房门毫无悬念的被他关上。罗云熙走到外面的世界，仿佛换了个人，衣冠楚楚，神清气爽。

他很快从记忆里擦除男孩的名字。干脆利落的放下，不留有任何滋生感情的联系。罗云熙觉得这次会跟以往一样，此人此生再无交集。

TBC.


	2. 2

02 

为了给吴磊赔罪，刘浩然约他吃饭。

到了周末，吴磊刚把手头上的事情整理完，刘浩然已然站在宿舍楼下等候。

“你怎么不上来叫我？”吴磊打着赤膊在三楼的阳台上对他喊。

“我车停路边，得盯着点，吴磊你还要多久啊？”刘浩然仰起脖子，大声回他。

“来了来了！”

吴磊随便抓了件T恤套身上，登着运动鞋跑下楼，三两下跑到刘浩然面前。几天不见，刘浩然脸上长肉了，白皙的两腮像小松鼠一样鼓鼓的，带有几分可爱。吴磊揶揄他：“公司伙食不错嘛！”刘浩然一颗爆栗赏在他脑门上，威力不减当年。吴磊疼得呲牙咧嘴，印象里，刘浩然对他就没仁慈过，以前仗着学长的身份打压他，让吴磊晚上下课给他捎夜宵，钱花完了就找吴磊江湖救急，劈腿被怀疑拿吴磊当挡箭牌……刘浩然破落事一箩筐，当然，吴磊也不少。他两谁也没比谁好到哪里去。总而言之，他两能称兄道弟到今天，完全凭借掌握对方各种黑料和光荣事迹。

见到他的新车，吴磊好奇问：“你买车了？”

“公司配的。”

“混的可以啊！”吴磊摸着崭新的黑色漆面，啧啧称道，迫不及待钻进车里。

别看刘浩然平时花里胡哨的，开车挺稳当。吴磊对他吹了半天彩虹屁，乏了，跟他回归正传，问那天晚上怎么不去酒吧。刘浩然随便抓了个理由，说公司要加班。吴磊完全不信，以过去的经验来看，刘浩然十有八九在跟别人打炮。

且刘浩然这人有个奇怪的毛病，他可以为了狩猎舍弃整片森林，猎物一旦上钩，睡过了，他溜得比兔子还快。女朋友们找不到他，只好来烦吴磊，在刘浩然毕业之前，吴磊准一个女友中转站，同学朋友都来找他介绍对象，别人不知道吴磊手头上全是刘浩然的前女友，成事了就请他吃饭喝酒，吴磊顿悟自己活像个老鸨，最后在刘浩然毕业时洗心革面当回个正常人。

“那天晚上有没有艳遇啊？”刘浩然随口一问。

“没有……”

吴磊喝多了，什么都不记得，只是奇怪第二天醒来自己躺在酒店的床上，跟他喝酒那个人已不知去向，倒是给他付了房费。吴磊还耿耿于怀。他跟刘浩然说了这件事，刘浩然诧异，一脚刹车，车子停在路边。

“你是不是被男人睡了啊？”

“不会吧……”吴磊下意识摸了摸脖子，他着实想不起来。刘浩然再三追问，吴磊才拾起零碎的记忆。那个男人鬼魅般的眼神勾引着他，吴磊不愿多讲，怕人误会。他仍旧摇摇头，“不会的，被操我还能没感觉吗？！”

刘浩然沉思片刻，脸色不太好。

“你该不会把人家给睡了吧？”

吴磊差点跳起来，“怎么可能？！以前当模特那会有男的追我都没答应，你觉得我会去睡一个素不相识的男人吗？”

刘浩然没说话，反正已经成为过去，睡了又怎样，不是该他管的事情。他欲要开车，手机响了，拿起来接听。吴磊第一回见到他低声下气说话，看来不是甲方爸爸就是上司领导。吴磊果然猜中，刘浩然挂了电话，跟他说是我师傅，然后掉头就走。

“得送我师傅去趟机场。”刘浩然说。

“我说怎么给你配车呢，原来是把你当司机了啊。”

刘浩然笑他不识好歹。“你这屁孩就不懂了吧，让你当司机是看得起你，你想想大佬们的秘密都让你听到了，你还怕混不好吗？”

吴磊不跟他强词夺理，在吴磊暂定的世界观里，能不能混好是自己的本事，不靠别人。

他跟着刘浩然回了趟公司，顺利见到刘浩然口中的师傅。高个子的男人，衣冠整洁，一身清新儒雅的模样。吴磊盯着对方脚上锃亮的皮鞋和窄脚修身的西装裤之间那双配色考究的袜子，心里想，原来真有这样一丝不苟的人存在，做到每分每寸恰当好处。吴磊心悦诚服。

其实他们碰见过，在酒吧里，但吴磊不认得他。刘浩然没有给他介绍，吴磊也不知道他叫李宪。这些对吴磊来说完全不重要。此刻，在他眼里，刘浩然是个彻头彻尾的傻子，一口一个亲昵的师傅喊着这个男人。

刘浩然笑着问李宪：“我的朋友来找我玩，师傅你介不介意啊？”

李宪看了吴磊一眼，扯了扯嘴角笑了下，“没事，我坐后面，你只管把我送到机场就行了。”

他们三个人上了车，刘浩然负责活跃气氛，问李宪出差什么时候回来，吴磊听着他们的一问一答，没有吱声。刘浩然不放过他，对吴磊说：“要不你毕业也来跟我们一起干吧，当猎头不错的，还能碰到对我这么好的师傅！”

这完全是醉翁之意不在酒。吴磊只好跟他唱起双簧，留给他几分薄面。吴磊从后视镜偷窥男人，对方嘴边隐约带有笑意，也不知道有没有听他们说话，只是把目光垂放在手机上。

其实李宪是听着的，他还知道吴磊在偷瞄自己。李宪正在心里描绘着一出好戏。那天晚上跟罗云熙出来喝酒，就是他把吴磊举荐给罗云熙的。艳丽故事的结尾，李宪不得而知。但是既有巧合的成分在里面，李宪当然得充分利用。

到了机场，互相道别，李宪拖着行李箱一边进去安检，一边把偷拍吴磊的照片发给罗云熙，附赠一句：你想他了吗。

李宪经常通过这种方式在罗云熙身上获得乐趣，不管怎么都好，只是些无伤大雅的解闷小把戏罢了。

这边的罗云熙还在公司加班，他开完会出来看到李宪发给自己的信息，那张抓拍传到他眼底。照片里的吴磊侧着身子望向别处，不知道在想些什么。罗云熙看着他的脸，瞬间便记起那晚的事情，忽然间，那些滚烫的体温、黏腻的汗水和急促的气息重新涌进他的身体，罗云熙双颊兀地潮热起来，腿脚有些站不稳。

等他稳定情绪，再给李宪回信息。他不能承认，也不能否认，过于情绪化就是透露心迹。罗云熙恨得咬牙切齿，李宪明显在戏弄他。于是问道：“哪来的照片？”

对方回他：“我刚拍的，拍的还不错吧？”

罗云熙冷哼，指尖快速敲打几个字，发过去。

“我没兴趣。”

他也不说是对吴磊没兴趣，还是对李宪的恶作剧没兴趣，罗云熙出了口气，不想再跟李宪玩文字游戏。什么跟什么，简直扰乱他心神。

助理好不容易找到他人，双手把文件递给罗云熙，见他脸上红了一片，以为罗云熙病着，且关心他。没想到罗云熙瞪她一眼，斥她胡说八道。文件是关于校招的事宜，罗云熙看完，点了头，让助理去落实。他回到办公室，连喝了几杯冷水，才把热度降下来。

李宪的声音仿佛回荡耳边。罗云熙又问自己：你想他了吗？他重新打开那张照片，垂下眼睑只看一眼，又被他亲手销毁。

不想。罗云熙是个没心没肺的妖精，他不想知道从前跟他亲热过的人怎么为他辗转难眠，就三个字，没兴趣。

所以，他不会想去知道吴磊正在为他失眠。

吃完饭，刘浩然亲自把吴磊送回学校。吴磊还有一个月就要离开这个地方，待了四年，确实是不舍，人之常情，刘浩然明白他，没往这方面说下去。他们一路上继续聊关于那晚发生的事情，刘浩然听了吴磊对那个男人的描述，忽然有了浓厚的兴趣。

“真有这么漂亮吗？我也想见到他。”

吴磊见他遐想联翩的表情，嫌恶道：“你别告诉我你喜欢男人。”

“是你偷换概念，我这叫垂涎美色，每个人都有追求美的权利！”

吴磊懒得跟他胡扯，到达目的地立刻跳下车，跟人挥手道别。他继续回到电脑前，完成导师吩咐下来的工作。

最近有好些大公司要来举行校招，吴磊有幸负责场地布置这块，对他来说是件好事。吴磊大学专修计算机应用，学的是时下最热门的数据管理和程序设计。大公司校招的门槛低，底薪高，福利待遇好，如果他毕业跑去社招，没有大公司愿意要他，人家开出条件都是五年经验起步。这预示着，错过这个村，就没这个店了。

晚上躺在床上，吴磊愣是睡不着，开始胡思乱想。他早就计划好他的未来，可是里面没有任何人，女朋友正是这个原因跟他分手。他们在一起两年，女方希望毕业就结婚。吴磊心底有个反对的声音回响，他今年才二十二岁，不能潦草决定终身大事。两种想法背驰，谁对谁错，他们各执一词，大闹一场，各奔东西，两年感情付诸东流。

吴磊突然觉得自己没有那么爱她，是的，跟她在一起的时候，他还跟外面的莺莺燕燕发生过关系，一个不成熟的大男孩，一个狂妄自大的大学生。吴磊评价自己，挑不出好的词汇。他又想起那晚男人说的话，连带着面貌，全部在吴磊脑海里翻滚。

他越是了解自己，便越像揭开一个丑陋的伤疤。那个男人只是成功的推了吴磊一把，吴磊甚至连他真实的姓名都不知道。

吴磊低念那个错误的名字，仍旧是开心，粲然一笑。那晚，他们发生了多么荒谬的故事啊，如同梦境般不可触摸，而那个男人更像是虚影，稍不留神便消失不见。

得不到永远在骚动。

他就这样莫名其妙对罗云熙产生了好感。

TBC.


	3. 03

03

校招在如火如荼的进行。学校在室内体育场划分了一块地方，提供给前来招聘的单位做展区。里面人声鼎沸，临近毕业的学子们三五成群在里面转悠，挑挑拣拣的。吴磊跟在导师屁股后面忙前忙后一个星期，获得现场指导员这个光荣称号，专门负责跑腿。

而在积极性这方面，吴磊从来没有让人失望。展会的大小事务都交给他处理，一会儿忙着搬桌椅布置摊位，一会儿又跳到后台帮忙调试灯光，完了还请各位临时同事喝奶茶。

他也不是没有好处，导师早就把他的简历单独提交给各个招聘单位，当作优先考虑对象，为吴磊省去许多麻烦。

等到校招结束，吴磊终于得空休息。周五晚上，吴磊留在寝室里收拾东西，下周一拍完毕业照，大家就要各奔前程。

寝室里已经搬空了几个床位，剩下他和另外一个本地生，跟吴磊玩得比较好，叫阿涛。

阿涛拜托吴磊帮他个忙。他平时周末做兼职，在儿童培训中心当老师，这星期他得回家办事，没法去了。阿涛恳求吴磊替他去上几节美术课，特别轻松，只需要盯着孩子们画画就行，到时候工资发下来算给吴磊一份。

吴磊想了想，也行吧，反正他没事干，东西也收拾完了。周六早上，吴磊来到儿童中心，拎着刚拿到手的教师资格证跟负责人解释了情况，对方见吴磊相貌端正，就让他充当一天小老师。

正如阿涛所说，工作倒是轻松的，吴磊翻看几遍教案，拟了些主题让小朋友去发挥想象力。来这儿多数是那些父母忙于工作无暇照看的孩子，瞧着一张张可爱的小脸蛋，吴磊同情心泛滥。

只是五六岁的小孩，仍然笨拙，压根不知道怎么画画，抓着蜡笔东歪西倒的在纸上划拉。吴磊倒是有耐心，一遍遍教孩子们画小动物，也会跟孩子们说笑，逗他们开心，孩子们很快跟他熟络起来，就差跟吴磊在地上打滚嬉戏。吴磊活脱把美术课上成了体育课。

上午的课很快结束，短暂午休之后，吴磊便开始下午的课程。如出一辙，就是换了批人，吴磊照葫芦画瓢，搞得整个班十几个孩子闹哄哄的，吴磊瞬间头疼，不得不使出杀手锏，说谁拿第一名他就给奖玩具——吴磊从前台拿的纪念品，负责人说你要管不住就拿这个唬他们。

好不容易把小祖宗哄下来专心画画。吴磊突然发现角落里一张充满愁容的小脸。小男孩静静坐在位置上，也不动笔。

吴磊走过去，蹲下来，露出亲切的笑脸：“小朋友，你怎么不画呀？”

小男孩撅着嘴巴，显然是不高兴，“我不喜欢画画。”

“没关系，你跟我一块玩吧！”吴磊揉了揉孩子的发顶，依旧是笑眯眯的，又问：“你叫什么名字呢？今年几岁啦？”

小男孩抬起头，一双明亮的大眼睛望着他，大大方方，奶声奶气地说：“我叫小奥，爹地说我过完这个月就六岁了。”

吴磊一听，便知是个乖孩子，富有教养。吴磊干脆坐下来，陪这个落单的孩子说话。简单从小奥口中得知情况，原本小奥的家人答应周末带他去游乐园，结果父亲临时有事，没去成，还把他送过来上兴趣班，殊不知小奥的兴趣并不于此。

然而小奥是个懂事的孩子，半句怨言没有，还特别理解家人，只是心里难过。小奥碎碎念：“我不能让爹地知道，他也会不开心，我不想他不开心。”

吴磊莫名心疼，在心里责怪小奥的父母，如果是他，把时间精打细算下来也绝不能食言，真是伤透了孩子的心。

他安慰道：“没关系的，会哭的孩子才会有糖吃，小奥你别老是替别人着想，你就是一个小孩呀，爱玩是天经地义的事情，别藏着掖着的。”

显然，这番话对一个六岁的孩子来说，还是过于晦涩难懂。可是小奥没有太多问题，点点头，把话留给自己慢慢消化。

小奥喜欢吴磊，纯粹的喜欢。他跟同龄的孩子相比，因为特殊的经历而过于早熟，因此找不到可以倾诉的对象，难得有个人像哥哥一样开导他，小奥心中的阴霾顿时四散而开。

于是他扯了扯吴磊的衣角，小心翼翼地问：“小磊哥哥，我想坐碰碰车，要不你带我去游乐园玩吧？”

吴磊愣了一下，笑容在脸上荡漾开来，他摸了摸小奥的脑袋，“好啊，不过得让你爸爸妈妈同意才可以哦。”

“嗯！爹地一定会同意的！”

孩子笑得甜蜜，年幼的心中再次充满希冀。他们互相约定了见面的时间和地点，两人算是彻底结识，为他们深厚的“友谊”打下基础。

傍晚，罗云熙从公司出来，开着车去培训中心接孩子。他们早在一个月前就约定好今天去游乐园，然而多亏那位勤勉尽职的总监，临时把罗云熙召回公司开会，美梦破灭。又因保姆周末放假，他找不到人照顾小奥，便擅自作了决定，把小奥送去兴趣班。

接到了小奥，罗云熙知道他心里委屈，试探性地问：“想吃什么呢，爹地带你去。”

小奥没有回答，低声唤他：“爹地……”

“嗯？”

罗云熙专心开车，从后视镜扫了一眼，小奥还是安安份份窝在儿童座椅里。罗云熙笑了笑，开口也是温柔的，“说吧，爹地听着呢。”

“我今天认识了一个哥哥，对我很好。”

“嗯，然后呢？”

“他说可以陪我去游乐园……”

罗云熙心里愧疚，怪自己心有余而力不足，首先放下姿态对小奥道歉：“对不起，是爹地不好，没有好好陪你玩，是我答应你的，下次我再带你去好吗？下次我一定抽出时间。”

“可是我跟哥哥约好了明天就去游乐园。”小奥笑着说，“有哥哥陪我玩，爹地你可以放心啦！”

他怎么放得下心？罗云熙嘴边笑着，心里倒是想看看小奥口中的哥哥到底是谁，竟然把他家孩子迷得七荤八素的。在罗云熙的询问之下，才知道原来是培训中心的老师。罗云熙迷惑，以前也没见小奥这么夸过他的老师啊，到底怎么回事？

第二天，罗云熙带着小奥再次来到培训中心，第一个见到的是坐在大厅里的吴磊。

小奥跑过去亲热的喊着哥哥，拉着吴磊给罗云熙介绍，“爹地，他就是小磊哥哥！”

罗云熙内心的震惊完全不亚于吴磊脸上表露出的惊讶，他两站着四目相对，面面相觑，谁也没有先开口说话。最后是不明所以的小奥看不下去了，打破僵局。

“爹地，哥哥，你们是木头人吗？”

“小奥，要不我们今天别去了吧。”罗云熙勉强挤出笑容。

“为什么啊？”小奥瞬间失落。

“对呀，为什么啊？”吴磊走过来，盯着罗云熙，眼里的迷惑化作了笑意。

吴磊脸上不怀好意的笑容令他过分作贼心虚。罗云熙知道吴磊心里肯定也是五味陈杂，现在他真实的身份摆明在这里，加上那晚的事情，更容易引人遐想，事情就像被一只无形的手搅得乱七八糟，罗云熙不知道怎么处理才算妥当。

大概是见罗云熙脸色不好，小奥牵起他的手撒娇似的甩了甩，央求道：“爹地，你答应我的，就让我去一次吧！”

罗云熙没有回应小奥，只是淡淡看了吴磊一眼，问：“你怎么会在这里？”

“来给孩子们上课啊。”吴磊回答。走过去摸了摸小奥的脑袋，继续说：“原来你孩子都这么大啦？”

被夹在中间的小奥听得一头雾水，“爹地和哥哥你们认识吗？”

“认识。”

“不认识。”

两人一块脱口而出，陷入更加窘迫的境地。吴磊不免纳闷，他们怎么就不认识了？那晚上还一块喝酒来着。只是罗云熙不愿提及，吴磊也没好意思开口问了。

他重新把话题引回来，笑着问：“我想带小奥去游乐园，你同意吗？”

“不用你了，我可以带他去。”罗云熙明面上的不同意，牵起孩子转身就往外走，“小奥，爹地这就带你去。”

“不行！”小奥挣脱出来，对罗云熙说：“我跟小磊哥哥已经约定好了，小磊哥哥也要一块去！”

罗云熙不想说话了。

“爹地，是你告诉我的，做人要言而有信！”小奥拉起两个人的手，目光在两张脸上徘徊，“所以爹地和哥哥都要一块陪我玩。”

听了孩子这番话，罗云熙绝望的闭上眼。他准备气绝，一切皆因自己种下的恶果。在点头答应那一刻，罗云熙思考自己到底要不要改变下教育理念，太讲道理，有时候真不是件好事。

来都来了，罗云熙也没在怕的。他把所有的工作都推到一边，开车带着两小孩直奔游乐园。

吴磊坐在副驾驶位置上，余光时不时掠过他的脸。

罗云熙终于被他整不耐烦了，“你有什么话想说就说吧。”

吴磊笑了一下，“我真的没想到会再碰到你。”

“所以呢？”

“我一直想跟你说一声谢谢。那天晚上……谢谢你。”吴磊有些不自在的挠了挠脖子，脸上红了一片，“你不嫌弃的话，我想请你和小奥吃个饭。”

罗云熙也想谢谢他，一旦见到这张脸，就能令罗云熙想起那是多么糟糕的一个晚上。罗云熙身上虽是舒服的，但心里却十分难受，像被什么啃咬似的留下疤痕，是一种说不明道不破的东西。再次见到吴磊，依旧是这种感觉。

吴磊的脸落入他眼里的那刻，在陷入的那片沉默里，罗云熙就突然想要为自己辩解，可是理智让他慢慢退回来，罗云熙知道自己不必这样。他跟吴磊，始终是两个世界的人。

小奥在提醒他：“爹地，你听到哥哥说的话吗？”

罗云熙深吸一口气，对吴磊说：“不用了，我跟你谁也不欠谁，今天的事情纯属巧合。”

果然，吴磊对他的冷漠感到不适。吴磊完全不知道自己做错了什么，让罗云熙对他的态度一下子跌入谷底，不再是把酒言欢的时候了。

吴磊是固执的，仍然坚持自己的想法。

“……那我把房间费还给你？”

罗云熙皱起眉头，用一种无法言喻的眼神看着他，说：“你这是什么意思？”

“呃……罗弋，其实我……”

在一旁默默听着的小奥突然打断吴磊，“哥哥，我爹地不叫罗一，他的名字是罗云熙，很好听吧？”

罗云熙紧紧抓住方向盘，内心崩溃。天呐，他现在撞车还来得及吗？他已经有了同归于尽的决心。

等镇定下来，稳住阵脚，罗云熙才开口说：“小奥，难道你忘记爹地跟你说的吗？不能把真实名字告诉坏人。”

“哥哥不是坏人！”小奥反驳道。

“对不起啦，是哥哥长得像坏人。”吴磊转过头对小奥眨了眨眼睛，丝毫没有生气的痕迹，反而觉得有趣。吴磊问罗云熙：“我说的对吧？”

罗云熙不愿苟同，毒舌了一回。

“你本来就是。”

吴磊感到委屈，他不过开个玩笑，罗云熙怎么还认真了呢？吴磊思前想后，觉得自己没有做得不对的地方。他转过去光明正大地瞧罗云熙，对方开车的时候表情专注而认真，加上微微愠怒的模样，别有一番韵味。

“那个，我那晚没做什么不好的事吧？”

话音刚落，罗云熙一脚踩住了刹车，车里的三个人因为突然而至的惯性往前俯冲。

“爹地！”

“罗云熙？”

罗云熙回过头，对孩子认真地说：“小奥，麻烦你先把两只耳朵捂上。”

只见小奥乖乖的按照他的意思去做，连眼睛也给闭上了。罗云熙于是把杀气腾腾的目光扔到吴磊身上，从头到尾狠狠刷了好几遍，如果吴磊是块肉，早被罗云熙刨成下火锅的薄片了。 

罗云熙用绝厉的语气，且字句极为清晰的对他说：“吴磊，你是我遇到的，第一个，最无耻，最下流的混蛋！”

此情此景，吴磊心口咯噔一下，自知不妙。难道，真像刘浩然所说的，他把这个男人……给睡了？

不，不对。他睡的是一个有妇之夫，还是带娃那种。

吴磊有种想哭的冲动。

他觉得自己不配做人了。

TBC.


	4. 04

04

在罗云熙之前，吴磊完全没有睡男人的经验。那天晚上的事情他着实没有印象，如果硬要强迫他去承认，吴磊只能当作一场春梦。

现在当事人，并自称是受害者在他旁边紧盯着，吴磊脊背冷不防一阵颤栗。

“我，我不是。哎……”吴磊捂脸，完全不敢正视罗云熙。他说：“对不起，我真的喝多了。”

“所以把我当成你的女朋友？”

“呃……”吴磊突然觉得这个男人还是善解人意的，这回他望着罗云熙，连忙点头。

正在偷听的小奥一知半解，问：“爹地，你是小磊哥哥的女朋友吗？”

“小孩子不要乱讲。”罗云熙连忙呵斥小奥，转过头，义正严辞对吴磊说：“这事我不想跟你追究了，你要想走，现在就可以下车。”

“爹地！”

吴磊听他的，打开车门，探出一条腿。这时他脑子不够灵光，顿了一会，又把腿缩回车里。吴磊把脸豁出去了：“等一下，我可是答应了小奥，我得陪他一块玩。”

“随便你。”罗云熙甩了他一记眼光，发动车子继续前进。

当HR这么多年，罗云熙对付人自有一套，其实这事纯属你情我愿，如果吴磊态度能再强硬些，咬死不承认，罗云熙也拿他没辙，可偏偏吴磊心虚了，脑子没转过弯来，被罗云熙当成软柿子拿捏。吴磊不知道自己早被吃干抹净，还落入罗云熙的圈套，觉得自己里外不是人。

尽管罗云熙的性子抓摸不透，但是在对待孩子的态度上，吴磊觉得他是个好父亲。他们尽情在游乐园里疯癫一整天，期间都是罗云熙一直在事无巨细的照顾小奥。

玩了两遍碰碰车，小奥还嫌不够，吴磊看着罗云熙带他重新排队，这个项目火爆，排一次队就得花半个钟。吴磊帮他们买回来零食和饮料，趁着排队的间隙，他们有一搭没一搭的交谈。

吴磊试探性的问他：“怎么就你一个人带孩子啊？”

“离婚了。”罗云熙倒是坦然，他看透了吴磊的用意，语气里有不屑的意味，“我这么说是不是让你心里好受些？”

“我……”吴磊一时语塞。

然而罗云熙说的没错，吴磊心里有负罪感，这种感觉跟他以前出轨的时候相差无几，明明知道是错的，但就是做了，无可奈何。

“我劝你早点拿出几个借口来安慰自己，别矫情了，该哭的人是我。”罗云熙对他说。

“那不行……”吴磊低下头，心绪纠缠，小声地说：“我得对你负责啊。”

他说这话的时候，罗云熙正在喝水，听到了，差点一口喷出来，他忍着咽下去，结果呛到咳嗽，反应十分剧烈。吴磊见他咳到脸都红了，没好意思说下去，掏了纸巾给罗云熙，说：“你擦擦，都湿了。”

罗云熙狠狠瞪他，用一双小鹿般的眼睛，他人虽在生气，但也好看得很，凌厉娇纵，把吴磊惊得发愣，好久才缓过神来。

他这一愣，气势自然弱了三分，罗云熙趁虚而入，捏住吴磊最脆弱的部分，势要连根拔起。

罗云熙逼问他：“你刚才说什么？”

吴磊瞬间怂了，小声嚅嗫道：“我说，那个，我得对你负责啊。”

“怎么负责？”罗云熙又问，嘴角轻佻。

吴磊脑子卡壳，到底怎么负责他还真想不着办法，十分后悔自己一时口快。想了半天，吴磊还是没办法：“我不知道……要不你来决定吧？”

“是你自己说要对我负责任的，我可不会替你分担烦恼。”罗云熙回道。

吴磊叹口气，“那……要不我们加个微信吧，有空我请你好好吃顿饭，你看这样行吗？”

罗云熙听了，也不急着回应。他忽地笑了，明眸善睐的。罗云熙伸出手，对吴磊勾了勾指头，势要故弄玄虚。

吴磊此时不明不白，自然要贴过身去恭听。

只见罗云熙凑近他耳边，脸上仍有笑意，且压低嗓音。

“做梦吧你。”

说完，留下满脸疑问的吴磊站在原地，罗云熙牵着小奥转身离开，消失在长长的队伍里。

吴磊不知道这个男人的底气从何而来，笃定他会低头认错。吴磊回去仔细思考了好几遍，觉得这事不能全怪他，他也是受害者之一，酒后乱性啊，两个人喝的酒，乱得自然不止他一个。

不过，罗云熙没有留给他任何联系方式，终究是没有追究下去的打算，也不愿与他有过多纠葛。吴磊想，那就这样吧，他们各行其是，不再有交集。生活仍旧美好，他应该学会释怀，去放下。

在那之后，又过一星期，吴磊顺利收到好几家公司的面试通知书，其中有一家名气很大的外企，招聘的岗位也是吴磊梦寐以求的，吴磊毫不犹豫的把这家外企放在了面试第一位，随后又选了两家中型企业，便投身于准备工作中。

外企的面试流程比另外两家要繁复，一共分三轮。有了前两家公司的面试经验，吴磊轻松的过了第一轮面试，第二天，不出意外，HR打电话让他两天后去总部进行二轮面试。

二轮面试官换了人，问题比前一次更刁钻古怪，还好吴磊早有准备。二轮面试比他想象中要好一些，但吴磊无法肯定是否通过。他在忐忑中候了两天，直到HR打电话来恭喜他，吴磊悬着的心终于放下来。他开始着手第三轮面试，整整三天不出家门，闭关修炼。

然而，令吴磊万万没想到的是，三轮面试只有一位面试官，并且，他还认识。

推门进去那一刻，吴磊脑子里就一个念头：见了鬼。

罗云熙穿着正装坐在他的对面，目光平缓的落在吴磊脸上，四目相对，如同上次碰面，两人谁也没先开口说话。

吴磊内心发怵，他无法将这个一脸严肃端坐在椅子上的男人跟印象中对他态度恣肆的罗云熙联系在一起。他甚至在想，是不是自己产生了幻觉。然而在男人开口的刹那，想法破灭。

整个面试下来，罗云熙只问了他两个问题。

“你认识我吗？”

吴磊愣了一下，脑子快速转动，他绝对不能说他两认识啊，那不就有了贿赂HR的嫌疑吗？

于是吴磊笑着回答：“对不起，我不认识。”

罗云熙点点头，接着又说：“那你评价一下我吧。”

吴磊再次愣住。他的脑子瞬间炸开，这刁难也太刻意了吧！罗云熙运用身份压迫他说假话就算了，现在还要他去评价，都不认识了还怎么评价啊？总不能说他长得好看吧，性格好？吴磊没看出来。

但在扯犊子方面，吴磊可是专家。

很快，吴磊便正色道：“首先，在工作方面，您肯定是贵公司不可或缺的专业人才。再者，站在我个人角度，您是一位气质独特且富有魅力的成功人士。”

说到这里，吴磊笑了一下，补充一句：“最后，也是我的私心。假如您还是单身，我一定会追求您。”

吴磊笃定这次面试他无论如何都过不去了，他们两个本来就有私怨，罗云熙能让他通过才怪。所以吴磊在最后故意调侃了罗云熙，他很好奇罗云熙到底会是什么反应，他希望看到对方气急败坏的样子。   
可惜吴磊并没有如愿。

等他说完，罗云熙依旧是面无表情。吴磊猜测他内心早就翻天覆地，便也觉得足够了。

罗云熙看了他一眼，语气极淡：“谢谢，可以了。”

吴磊起身对他微微鞠躬，憋着一脸笑意走出会议室，终于舒一口气，刚才在里面发生的事情如同一场梦游，好不真实，吴磊去卫生间洗了把脸，等清醒之后，他心想这下子可以彻底撇开这个男人了吧。

彻底放弃的感觉总比忐忑不安要来得舒服。吴磊心无旁骛，大步流星走出总部大楼，他打了辆出租车，坐在车里的时候，突然想起些事情，于是拿起手机给刘浩然打电话。

吴磊把自己和罗云熙的故事告诉了刘浩然，当然，这个故事版本比较纯洁，吴磊才不想让别人知道自己跟一个男人滚了床单。

他问刘浩然能不能帮他调查一下罗云熙的底细，毕竟他们算是半个同行，刘浩然欣然答应。等吴磊回到租的房子，刘浩然给他回了电话。

刘浩然跑去问他师傅，也就是李宪。李宪告诉他，罗云熙就是一家大型外企的HR经理而已，没什么特别的。刘浩然寻思着吴磊和罗云熙既然在一起喝过酒，也算认识了，可在吴磊的说法里，吴磊对这次面试并不抱有希望。刘浩然觉得这其中肯定有什么不为人知的过节。他一拍大腿，质问吴磊：“你这小子是不是没说实话？你两到底怎么回事？！”

吴磊那边支支吾吾的，不愿意多讲：“谢谢了啊，下次请你吃饭，我手机快没电了，先不聊了哈！”

刘浩然被人挂了电话，心里冒火，简直莫名其妙。他摸出烟盒，点了根烟后转过身，突然看到一个人倚身在门边，双手环抱在胸前，一副看好戏的表情盯着他。

刘浩然吓了一跳，“师傅，你怎么在这里？”

“来抓你的。”李宪从他手里夺走那根烟，两根修长的手指夹着，叼进嘴里轻轻抿了一口，呼出一团白雾，再把烟还给刘浩然。

“别在这里抽，去楼梯间。”

刘浩然不明白他这番操作的意义，只好懵懵懂懂的点头，手里揣着被李宪抽过的烟跑了出去。李宪顺手把茶水间的门关上，以一个放松的姿态倚在柜子旁边给罗云熙打电话。

对方很快便接听，李宪笑着问：“今天忙什么呢？”

罗云熙回他：“做了几个面试，怎么了，有事？”

“晚上请你吃饭，来不来？”

“没空，欠着吧。”

李宪挑了下眉毛，语意不详：“你确定？我这边有个料，你想不想听？”

“有屁快放。”

李宪不禁笑出声，也不跟他绕圈子了，说：“刚才底下有人向我打探你的情况，挺急的，你是不是得罪了什么人啊？”

这边的罗云熙正在办公桌前翻看面试记录，听到李宪的话，他突然停下手里的动作，也没有说话，仔细想了想，倒是有了眉目，但他还是不想讲。

李宪充满笑意的声音继续传来：“熙熙，你还是放过人家吧，不要的话可以送给我，我这边很缺人。”

看来他什么都知道了，罗云熙不想搭理他，冷笑道：“你知道我跟你最大的区别是什么吗？”

“呵呵，你说。”

“得不到的东西，千万别向它低头，要等它自己跪下来。”

罗云熙说着，从文件夹里拎起吴磊的简历，将有了温度的目光放置在那一寸大小的证件照上面，吴磊深邃分明的五官映入罗云熙眼底，须臾间，他的笑轻不可闻。

  
TBC.


	5. 05

05

收到外企offer的时候，吴磊正在网吧通宵打游戏。

在之前，他考虑去一家中型企业当网络维护人员，没决定妥当，然后这封邮件突然而至，没有给他任何预兆，却打破他所有计划。

吴磊整个人都是懵的，游戏打不下去，他又陷入困惑。回想那天面试的情景，是无法言喻的糟糕，今天罗云熙竟然能宽宏大量录用他，完全是恩赐，而接受与否则是吴磊的抉择。

回去睡不着，在床上辗转难眠，吴磊拿起手机给刘浩然打电话。那头的刘浩然处在梦醒时分，语气迷糊，吴磊分不清他到底在说话还是在说梦话，就当他听着，心绪不宁地问：“你觉得我应该去吗？”

过了会，刘浩然才回应他：“去呗……婆婆妈妈的。”

“可是……”

“可是什么，你跟他又不是一个部门，怕他吃了你不成？”

吴磊觉得他说得有理，便把offer回了，跟HR约时间了解入职前的事宜。外企规矩多，条条框框的，吴磊终于在一星期里把林林总总的事情办妥，签了三年的合同，试用期六个月。后面就是为期一个月的入职培训，那之后没再见到罗云熙，毕竟以他的身份是不需要接触底层员工的。吴磊把自己沉浸到新的工作环境，结识新的同事，运转新的交际，依旧在深夜孤独一人时想起那个男人倨傲的面貌，他为之可耻。

他应该去跟罗云熙道谢，再诚恳的好好请罗云熙吃一顿饭，为自己的鲁莽买单。

事不宜迟，吴磊挑了个风和日丽的中午，趁着午休的时间溜到人事部，很不幸的是，他被罗云熙的助理当场抓获。助理看了他挂的工牌，斥责他：“你技术部的跑过来干什么？”

吴磊知道自己的做法不合规矩，便使出杀手锏，跟人卖乖，笑得傻里傻气的：“不好意思，我新来的，对楼层不要熟悉，走错路了，实在不好意思！”

助理才不信他这套，非要把吴磊揪去找他部门经理兴师问罪。吴磊这回认栽了，蔫着脑袋跟在助理后面。刚走到电梯门口，两扇门打开，抬头便看见一张熟悉的面孔。

罗云熙跟下属们在外面吃过午饭，几个人谈笑风生从电梯走出来，看见站在一旁的两人，罗云熙稍显凌厉的目光从眼梢斜落到吴磊身上。

他问助理：“怎么回事？”

吴磊一言不发干杵着，听着助理字里行间的数落，递给罗云熙一个委屈的眼神。

罗云熙了解了大概，就让助理回去忙活，唯独留下吴磊，也不说话，只捎个眼神，吴磊便心领神会，跟在他身后走进办公室。

办公室有敞亮的落地玻璃，足以把整座城市收入眼底，简约的装潢风格，吴磊甚至嗅到与罗云熙身上如出一辙的清淡气息。罗云熙身段削薄，展现在剪裁服贴的西装白衬衫里。衣领处露出白皙的颈脖，薄薄的肌肤下是微弱抖动的喉结，隐约藏匿着不落俗套的性感。吴磊猜想，如果他一只手握住这份脆弱，罗云熙会不会流露讨饶的目光。

“看够了吗？”

吴磊摇摇头，回答倒是诚恳：“没有。”

罗云熙没有功夫跟他耍嘴皮子，桌面上还堆着尚未阅览的项目文件，罗云熙这个人虽然行事轻佻，但绝不会把私人活动放到工作中。他头也不抬的把话搁在吴磊面前：“给你半分钟，说完快回去。”

吴磊消磨片刻，对他说：“我想请你吃顿饭。”

“我为什么要去？”罗云熙看他一眼，势要挫一挫吴磊的底气。

“我想谢谢你。”吴磊回道：“还有，那天面试我说那些话，希望你别放在心里。”

“你跟我是什么关系，我有把你放在心里的必要吗？”这话说得及其难听。不过罗云熙就是这样的人，总要把特别须知裱框出来，外人听不懂，只需吴磊明白便足够。他言下之意是吴磊能够入职这所公司跟他罗云熙一点关系都没有，两方都清清白白的。

可惜吴磊揣着明白装糊涂，贼心不死，对他露出讪笑：“那现在我们也算半个同事了，您行个好，赏脸跟我吃顿饭，就当是给我入职庆祝吧！”

于罗云熙而言，有求于他的姿态越是好看，就越容易成功。这不，吴磊就差跪下来给他嗑头了，动之以情，晓之以理，不答应吧，又好像显得他太过没人情味了。罗云熙佯作阅览文件，眼皮都不抬，不情不愿的，十分要面子。他说：“行吧，晚上找家像样点的餐厅等我。”完了拎出一张名片，上面有他的电话号码。

名片转到吴磊手里，被他像揣着宝贝似的带回到底层办公室。趁没人注意，吴磊偷偷加了罗云熙的微信。

罗云熙直到下班才通过验证。他像往常一样开车去幼儿园接小奥回家，不紧不慢换了身休闲的衣服，再叮嘱保姆照顾好孩子。周五的晚上，做什么都是自在的。

吴磊很快给他发了地址，罗云熙转手发给了李宪。对方立刻打电话跟他求证：“今天有心情了？”

“有人请客，便宜你了。”罗云熙回道。

“到底是谁啊？竟然能请得动咱们大少爷。”

罗云熙提点他：“你亲手挑的人。”

他知道李宪一定会去，不管是哪次使唤，李宪都唯命是从，对他从来没有半个不字。李宪就这么惯着他，过分宠爱。罗云熙在气势上能有今天的嚣张跋扈，多半是李宪给惯的坏毛病。

李宪作为罗云熙多年的心腹，自然明白罗云熙的意图。为了给这场约会增加些戏剧性效果，他把二十四孝好徒弟刘浩然也带上了。刘浩然兴致勃勃的问李宪：“师傅，你到底带我去见谁啊？”李宪故作神秘：“去见美人。今天为师请你看一出‘英雄难过美人关’。”

于是四个人在指定好的地点碰面，吴磊和刘浩然在不知情的情况下相遇，惊觉落入了另外两人的圈套。

“原来你们早就认识了！”

“这个世界为什么会有这么巧的事情？！”

李宪和罗云熙没理会他们的大呼小叫，两人心安理得咀嚼着食物的滋味，敢情看戏的人是他们，如果不是开车过来的话，他们估计要开一瓶红酒，像叙旧一样的做派。

此时的吴磊竭尽所能去隐藏脸上卑微的不甘，他觉得自己精心布置的风头被人抢得一干二净，完全失去了请吃饭的初衷。他原本准备了一些话要对罗云熙说的，现在好了，罗云熙根本不领他情。但是吴磊没有理由生气，刘浩然他认识吧，李宪也有过一面之缘，他拿什么跟罗云熙翻脸？吴磊只能在他们谈笑风生的时候付之一笑，当一个合格的背景板。

李宪为人低调，唯一爱好是调侃罗云熙，他说：“你孩子天天被你晾在家里，你是不是应该送只小狗陪陪他？”

这话题吴磊能接，他点头同意：“对啊，我好久没见小奥了，他平常在家肯定很无聊，要不我买只小狗送给他吧！”

“倒不用买了，这里不是有现成的吗？”李宪看着罗云熙，嘴边是意味深长的笑意，“就是不知道是小狼狗还是小奶狗。”

罗云熙的脸色不太好看，瞪回去，“李宪你信不信我撕烂你的嘴？”

刘浩然赶紧打圆场，“前辈你别生气，我师傅开玩笑的。”

罗云熙冷哼，没心情跟他们插科打诨。他生气起来眼角眉梢别有一番风情，连刘浩然都被迷住，后面的话没法说出口了，刘浩然给吴磊支了个眼色，两个人陆续离席。

刘浩然把吴磊拉带一个僻静的角落，要吴磊坦白从宽。吴磊哪里知道实情，他是被蒙在鼓里的那个人。

“你连人家孩子都见了，还跟我在这里装清纯？”刘浩然点了根烟压惊，“还有，你是瞎的吗？遇到罗云熙这种绝世美人，连我都想上他，你还在这里跟人家打哈哈，你是不是脑子进水了？”

吴磊真的一言难尽，他在害怕，喜欢男人这种事情一旦开始便如同堕入深渊，没有回头的余地。活生生的例子他以前见多了，以至于不敢贸然踏入这块领域。何况罗云熙周围人才济济，单凭一个李宪足以吊打他几百回，吴磊何德何能抱得美人归？

于是刘浩然绞尽脑汁帮吴磊挖掘他身上的优点。

“你长得帅，身材好，又年轻。”

“跟你师傅比，我除了年轻一点之外好像没有过人之处了……”吴磊悲恸不已，想了想，“不对，我技术还蛮不错的。”

“得了吧，我师傅操男人不比你睡女人少。”刘浩然并不是存心打击他，只是实话实说。

这下吴磊彻底无望。他觉得自己并不是纯粹对罗云熙有好感，他只是出于一种男人本能的征服欲，正因为罗云熙身上的难驯的野性，勾引出他人性丑陋的一面，说真的，吴磊还真想再干罗云熙一次，在他最清醒的时候。

所以他毫不避讳告诉刘浩然，其实他们上过一次床，鉴于他喝醉了，完全没有感觉。

刘浩然听了差点要揍他。把烟头丢在地上狠狠踩灭，刘浩然显得愤世嫉俗，“不公平啊！吴磊你这个身在福中不知福的混蛋，我要跟你绝交！”

“为了一个男人，你至于吗？”吴磊表示无奈。

“至于，而且我觉得非常有必要。”刘浩然拍拍吴磊的肩膀，用格外认真的语气说：“如果你不要这个机会，可以让给我，我替你上他。”

“别做梦了，醒醒。”

吴磊才不会傻到把罗云熙拱手让人，突然间，他意识到自己又多了个情敌，令他追求美人的决心又迫切了几分。

回到席间，这顿饭已经吃得差不多，该是散场的时候。刘浩然有点依依不舍，悄悄问师傅能不能搞些有助消化的娱乐活动，李宪让他见好就收，难道没看出来谁主谁客吗？戏份演完了就该退场，把舞台交给主角。

最后由吴磊买单，他自然是主角，还是罗云熙亲自为他加冕这道光环。

罗云熙对吴磊说：“我送你回去吧。”

四个人在餐厅门口道别之后，各自组队上车。吴磊坐进罗云熙车里，胁迫感顿时消失殆尽，随之而来的是心安理得，现在又变成他一人独享罗云熙的时刻。但是今晚他确实一丁点好处都没捞着，吴磊不好意思说出口，其实他还挺失落的。

吴磊一难过，就不想说话，嘴巴闭得紧紧的，一路上无言，两只手掐着大腿，在自我怀疑。

罗云熙轻轻叹口气，“你再不告诉我你家在哪，我把你丢路边算了。”

“嗯，你随便找个地方停车就行。”吴磊还真答应了，完全没有顾及后果。

后果就是罗云熙把车开到荒无人烟的公路边上，大晚上，四处静悄悄，黑灯瞎火的什么都见不着。罗云熙停了车，把大灯都关了，彻底沦陷在黑暗里。

“下车吧。”罗云熙对他说。

“你是不是……”

吴磊不忍心把“有病”这两个字说出来，但他着实被气到了，转过头，借着淡淡的夜色去寻找罗云熙的脸，很快，他注意到罗云熙也在看他，小鹿般的眼睛是湿润的，富有光泽的，在安静地凝望他。

吴磊心跳加快，喉咙在收紧，他控制不住伸出手去触碰罗云熙的脸颊，指尖轻悄地落在肌肤上。

“罗云熙，你知不知道……”吴磊不禁笑了，“你有时候真的很不可理喻。”

罗云熙没有闪躲，他十分安然的接受吴磊的抚摸，吴磊的手是粗糙的，厚实的，温暖的，并不硌人，带有几分汗水的气息。罗云熙偏过脸，用两片嘴唇轻轻衔住他的指腹，湿润的舌尖顺着指纹细致地描绘，还不够，深吸一口气，嘴里含进他一根手指，再一根……罗云熙的视线始终没有偏离吴磊的脸，他们目光吻合，无法言喻的暧昧情愫被困其中。

罗云熙的舌头在挑逗他手指的神经，吴磊怀疑他的手指和下体共用一根神经，不然的话，为什么他的老二会有反应，而且反应迅速且激烈。吴磊明显感觉到自己的下体涨得发硬，杵在大腿两侧等候发令。

吴磊终于明白，罗云熙的不可理喻在于他真的什么荒诞不经的事情都干得出来，前一秒他们还处于对峙的状态，而在这一刻，罗云熙竟然在勾引他。

他忍无可忍，抽掉被罗云熙含在嘴里的手指，身体向罗云熙前倾，有力的臂弯勾住那段脆弱的颈脖，压迫罗云熙投归他的怀抱，发了狠地吻，几乎没有给予呼吸的机会。他从来不知道，原来男人可以有如此细腻的舌叶，灵活游走在每寸空白的间隙，填补他欲念的空缺部分。

吴磊很久之后才真正明白，他并非喜爱男人，他只为罗云熙着迷。

他在朦胧的情欲里郑重其事地问罗云熙：“再做一次吗？”

罗云熙没说话，只用热烈的亲吻去回应他。

汽车的内部足够大，把后座放平，足以盛下他们两个人，只是吴磊一米八几的个子得受点小委屈，不得不卑躬屈膝在罗云熙身前，不过这样正合他意，罗云熙习惯在口头上征服别人的思想，却喜欢被人用行动去征服自己的身体，或者换种说法，他喜欢被取悦的感觉。吴磊符合他的标准，单纯的头脑，强壮的体魄，关键是，吴磊的脸型足够耐看，看久了亦不会生厌。罗云熙喜爱他下巴那处细小的凹陷，只有在笑的时候才原形毕露。

他们各自褪去衣衫，在漆黑里这些并不重要，但是肌肤相近的感觉无比美好，能够感受很多东西，心跳、体温和汗水的交融。吴磊将两膝分开，跪在罗云熙身体两边，单手支撑着前倾的身体，另外一只手握住硬得生疼的凶器，轻轻拍打在罗云熙的脸上，滚烫可以灼伤人，罗云熙此刻有不知情的犹豫，他从来没有为任何一个男人口过，连李宪都没有。他嗅着那阵浓烈的男性荷尔蒙气息，是源自年轻的诱惑，罗云熙试着去品尝，舌尖舔过顶端，再慢慢的将整根没入口中，顶在喉咙里，太大了，连吞咽都变得困难。罗云熙只好用浅薄的嘴唇裹住，收紧，规律地上下吞吐着，吴磊止不住呻吟，身下更卖力地抽动，直至听到罗云熙喉咙里发出模糊不清的呜咽，才肯放过他。

吴磊附身亲吻那片红肿的嘴唇，如同奖励，他的轻笑惹来罗云熙的不满，罗云熙的用力咬在他下巴的凹痕里，听到吴磊疼得咝的一声才肯作罢。吴磊这会趁人之危，趁着罗云熙还在意犹未尽，分开他的双腿，手指在大腿内侧摸索，最终到达那个隐秘的位置。

罗云熙窄细的腰腹呈现弯弓的状态，是他兴奋的征兆，可他仍是坚忍，纵然有了同归于尽的觉悟，到头来也要有宁死不屈的精神。吴磊抬起他的腿，弯折在宽厚的肩膀上，用一种操女人的姿势去操他，当然是少不了疼的。吴磊硬是挤进他的身体，要当场撕裂他。罗云熙的呻吟又婉转了几分，疼痛令他生出一身冷汗，而只有他知道，疼痛的尽头是爽畅。他们重新换了姿势，吴磊从背后操他，双手握住他的腰，指节掐他的肉，恨不得把他撞碎，两具鲜活肉体碰撞发出的声音在有限的空间内回荡，夹杂着剧烈的喘息和下流的咒骂。罗云熙要被吴磊赶尽杀绝，喘着气趴在车窗玻璃上，呵出的气息成了雾，明明灭灭的，就像性器在他身体里冲撞，一下又一下，插到他射出来为止。此时此刻，他只想敲碎这道帮他们遮挡羞耻的玻璃，让风灌进来，周遭的一切便可以观赏他们极致疯狂的欢愉。

到了最后，罗云熙终于消受不住，求饶了，吴磊不理，继续埋头苦干，在结束之前，不忘凑到罗云熙耳边用轻佻下作的语言调戏他。

“我射在里面，应该不会怀孕吧？”

“那你得多来几次。”罗云熙说这话的时候，整个人都是虚的，嘴上依然不甘示弱。为了防止他软烂如泥的身子滑下去，吴磊用手臂挡在他身前，把他捞起来，两人前胸贴后背，被汗水黏腻在一起。 

他们躺在放平的座椅上，任由胸膛此起彼伏。罗云熙从后备箱拿了两瓶矿泉水，递给吴磊，看他一口气喝完了，剩下罗云熙在慢条斯理地品尝，舌尖似有若无的甜，是竭尽全力之后的回甘。

罗云熙打开空调，车内温度在经历剧烈攀升后终于降落下来，闷热的肌肤很快有了凉意，但是他们各自心里的火焰还未消尽。罗云熙将企图坐起来的吴磊一把推倒，这次轮到他跪在吴磊身边，居高临下地看他。

“这么快就想跑了？”

罗云熙故意在磨蹭他，吴磊下身很快有了反应，可他并不着急。吴磊的手指在罗云熙身上游弋，抚摸那些被他掐过的地方，那是他们在情欲里满载而归的证明。

他笑着说：“不跑了，干到你满意为止。”

罗云熙不由分说再次沉下身体，这次有了润滑，也不会那么痛了，但还是紧，紧得吴磊皱起眉头，迫不及待奋力顶撞他。

他们又做了一次，精疲力竭，休息很久才缓过来。

过后，罗云熙不得不打开车窗通风散气，心里有些小小的懊悔：“好麻烦，明天得去洗车了。”

吴磊看他抱怨的样子，觉得好真实，于是傻傻地发笑。

“笑什么？”罗云熙伸手捏他的脸，拉扯一下，这样尽可能显得他可爱些。然而这个动作又过分亲密，罗云熙没再延续下去，很快，他便恢复以往冷若冰霜的美人形象。

吴磊脸上的笑意在逐渐凝固，他刚想开口说些什么，罗云熙的手机就响了。他看到罗云熙在接听之后露出惊讶的表情，两道漂亮的眉毛拧紧在一起，没再松开过。

“怎么了？”

“小奥突然发烧了，要去医院。”罗云熙丢掉手机，立刻发动车子。他深深呼吸，强迫自己镇定下来，“我先送你回去吧。 ”

“不用了，我跟你一块去医院。”吴磊语气笃定。

罗云熙转过脸，看着他，是一个吴磊无法读懂的眼神，疑惑，疲惫或者是别的，反正吴磊只知道他作为父亲此刻的脆弱，吴磊不打算去揭开它，而是袒护那层伪装之下的坚忍。

他将温厚的手掌覆上罗云熙冰凉的手背，就像在情欲里那样去握紧他的手，以另外一种身份告诉罗云熙，他在这里。

TBC.


	6. 06

06

他们来到医院，已经是午夜。罗云熙来不及把车子停好，便匆忙跳下车，快步冲进急诊室。

“小奥怎么样了？”

急诊室里只站着一个穿着白色大褂的男医生，循声抬起头，看了罗云熙一眼，又继续写病历单。男医生的声音倒是平稳，是一贯的冷静：“高热惊厥，幸好发现得早，现在病情稳定了。”

罗云熙松一口气，走到床边，见到小奥已经睡着，低烧的缘故，小脸蛋通红。他的心像被狠狠拧了一下，疼痛不止，孩子是他半条命，罗云熙不肯原谅自己的疏忽大意。男人拍拍他肩膀，跟他说你先把入院手续办了吧。罗云熙便下意识地握住他的手，干燥而温暖的触觉，一定在口袋里捂了很久。

他抬头望着男人，眼角忽地软弱下来，“是你哄小奥睡着的吗？”

“你知道的，这是我最擅长的事情。”男人轻声说，指尖似有若无划过他的脸颊，不着痕迹。

在这之后，罗云熙的视线越过他的肩头，落到后面另一个男人身上。

吴磊出现的时间正好，活生生把这一幕收尽眼底。他脸色骤变，好像在跟自己较劲，最终选择视若无睹，却又固执的不肯离开。吴磊陪着他去办手续，陪着他把孩子送去病房，始终一言不发。

他的心绪不宁，罗云熙是知道的。在来医院之前，罗云熙就预料到这种结果。是吴磊执意要跟他过来，与他毫无关系。罗云熙就这么狠心置若罔闻，懒得去解释。

他让吴磊和保姆留在病房里陪着孩子，独自走进值班室，找刚才给小奥看病的男医生，也是罗云熙的前任，展若云。

展若云知道进来的人是罗云熙，也没抬头，专心做手里的事情，他是为数不多敢于给罗云熙摆谱的人，毕竟罗云熙有求于他，亦有愧于他。他们年纪相仿，展若云是儿内科主治医师，小奥能够健康成长，大半是他的功劳。小奥是早产儿，一出生就被放进保温箱里待了半个月，身体本来就孱弱多病，长大后也是三天两头就感冒发烧。如果不是展若云帮他照料着孩子，罗云熙不可能有精力投身在事业上。

“好久不见了，展医生。”罗云熙兀自坐下，在思忖他们有多久没见了，两个月？或许更久。

“不见才好，见到你我就闹心。”展若云瞥他一眼，没有好语气，“你这爹当的不够称职啊。”

罗云熙垂下眼眸，抿紧嘴唇，被男人的话斥得辩无可辨，难受着。

“行了，你这副样子好像我欺负你似的。”展若云直起身，双手插进大衣兜里，掏了几块糖果，攥在手心，悄然递到他面前，以哄孩子似的口吻，“喏，吃块糖。”

罗云熙看到他掌心里的糖，抿着嘴又笑了，挑了一块，在男人似笑非笑的目光里拆开糖纸，含进嘴里，舌尖甜腻。他忽地想起第一次见展若云的情景。

大概是六年前，那会小奥刚出生不久，因为早产引发的并发症，肺部不成熟导致呼吸困难，几进急诊室，罗云熙没日没夜守在医院。他人生最黑暗的一段日子，时常喘不过气，疲惫不堪，经常跑到顶楼抽烟，一根接一根地吸，任由烟雾慢慢侵蚀他光鲜亮丽的容貌，也差点毁了他半个肺。

那一天，罗云熙如常跑到顶楼，手法娴熟地点烟，两根葱白似的手指夹着，刚放到嘴边，来不及吸进肺腑，一个陌生的声音在背后蓦然响起。

“别抽烟了，戒掉吧。”

如同惊弓之鸟，他倏地转过头去，见到一个穿着白大褂的男人，双手插在衣兜里，好不随意。男人的面容俊秀，单眼皮的眼睛，却有神韵，埋藏罗云熙看不透的坚厉。

“你是……”

“你孩子的病又不是绝症，不用整天愁眉苦脸的。”男人一边说着，迈开步子走近他，手从兜里拿出来，拳头握着，伸到他面前。男人对罗云熙说：“吹一下？”

“你当我是小孩吗？”罗云熙笑了笑，知道男人的把戏，拿对付孩子那套来对付他。

男人点头，摊开手，亮出掌心里的糖果。“烟瘾来了，就吃糖。”

罗云熙看了眼手里的烟蒂，捻走他一颗糖，“谢了。”而男人胸口上挂着的牌子，明晃晃出现在他眼前，写着儿科医生，展若云。

这个名字好像在哪里见过，前思后想，是在医院的公布栏上，被表彰为优秀医生，罗云熙立刻对他刮目相看。从那之后，罗云熙再没有抽烟，展若云顺利成为孩子的主治医生，他们断不了联系，孩子是他们的枢纽。罗云熙离婚后，他们短暂在一起过，那段时间小奥被照顾得很好，没再生病。再往后，罗云熙的世界发生了灾难性的事情，都是展若云陪伴在他身边，他曾经脆弱的时刻，都被展若云所目睹，所安抚。

罗云熙对他是心存感激的，可惜他们的想法大相径庭。展若云渴求安稳，打算辞职去国外研修，他问罗云熙愿不愿意跟他去国外，他们可以在那边结婚，其实展若云连求婚戒指都准备好了，可罗云熙还是拒绝了他。罗云熙说，我已经对婚姻生活不抱有任何希望，甚至连一段固定的感情都无法维持。

展若云尊重他的想法，两人和平分手。展若云最后没有出国，很大程度是因为罗云熙的孩子。展若云替他付出太多，罗云熙无以为报，但他确实不想欠任何人，罗云熙唯有尽力把小奥照顾好，不去麻烦他。从今往后寡恩薄义地活着，尽可能不伤害别人，也是保护自己的一种方式。

他们之间的沉默被突然而至的敲门声打断，两个人同时惊醒，罗云熙见到吴磊的脑袋从门缝里探出来，四下窥望。

“不好意思，我找人。”

罗云熙叹口气，对展若云说：“我先走了。”

展若云点头，没有说话，目光投向吴磊，在若有所思。罗云熙不加解释，也绝不掩饰，他控制不了别人的想法，活得过分自私。走到外面，罗云熙问吴磊找他有什么事。吴磊问他：“你饿吗？我去给你买点吃的。”

他不说，罗云熙还不觉得。他们在车里翻云覆雨那会，消耗了太多体力，胃被搬空了。罗云熙看了眼时间，已经是凌晨。为了保持身材，他多年来没有晚上进食的习惯。

罗云熙婉拒他，“你吃吧，我不饿。”

过了一会，吴磊不知道从哪里弄了一碗牛奶麦片，亲手递到罗云熙面前。他一碰，是温的，正好入口。吴磊笑着说：“你吃这个吧，不会胖的。我以前女朋友减肥就吃这个。”说完，又好像意识到不对劲，不太好意思地挠头。

罗云熙挑了一勺放入口中，奶香浓郁，掉下去暖了胃。他继而延续吴磊试图逃避的话题，问：“你谈过几个女朋友？”

吴磊掰着指头数，“两个……不对，三四个吧。”当然是不能算上那些露水情缘，吴磊给了他十分确切的数字，“四个，一共就四个。那你呢？”

“你猜？”罗云熙低头漫不经心吃着，并没有蠢到去提供证词的地步。

吴磊托腮，望着他此刻岁月静好的脸，无所谓地笑笑，“反正你是我第一个男朋友。”

他停下来，不吃了，把碗推给吴磊，板起脸来。罗云熙语气里透着不高兴，“吴磊，你别自作多情，我可没答应做你男朋友。”

“那我总可以追求你吧？”

“随便你。”罗云熙转过身去，不再理会吴磊。他来到小奥身边，替孩子盖好被子，边角都掖整齐。罗云熙想着，自己有时也是够坏的，把人家睡了，晾一边自生自灭。他自然不愿意去瞧吴磊脸上的失落，怕动了恻隐之心。

罗云熙送走保姆，他这个周末的任务就是留在医院里照顾孩子。如他所愿，第二天下午，小奥已经退烧了，本来可以回家，但是展若云建议他再留院一天察看情况，罗云熙只好按他所说的去做。吴磊一直陪在他身边，替他做些力所能及的事情，小奥见到吴磊也开心，和他在病房里玩了一下午的飞行棋。

晚些时候，小奥闹脾气，不肯吃药，罗云熙连哄带骗都不管用。罗云熙到底是理解小孩的心性，排斥这些是无可厚非的。所以每次生病，打针吃药，展若云能免则免。可这次真的严重了，再不能儿戏。

刚好吴磊捎着饭从外面进来，看到小奥委委屈屈躲在角落里，眼泪汪汪的，吴磊过去抱起小奥，问罗云熙怎么回事。

他叹口气，徒增几分愁容，“不肯吃药，但是这药也不苦啊。”

“小孩子的味觉很敏感的。”

展若云的声音突兀响在两人身后。罗云熙转过去，看见他依靠在门边，脖子上还挂着听诊器，估计在巡房。展若云走进来，拿过罗云熙手里的瓶子，看了看，说：“等会我给小奥换别的药吧。”

“嗯，麻烦你了。”罗云熙对他一笑，特别真挚。

本来没什么，但这份如沐春风的笑容扎入吴磊眼里，就不是那么回事了。吴磊想不明白，自己做了那么多事情，竟然比不过医生的一句话。罗云熙撂了他一天，连句谢谢都没有。吴磊实在纳闷，却又不想影响小奥的情绪。只好像以往那样哄着小奥，说：“要乖乖听医生的话，吃了药，等病好了，哥哥带你去更好玩的游乐园。”

从前罗云熙不敢对孩子做这种承诺，他忙啊，哪来的时间陪他。小奥一听，欢喜得不得了，便对吴磊唯命是从。吴磊趁机拿起那瓶糖浆，用小勺分给小奥吃，一边夸奖他，真是个好孩子。

罗云熙感到意外，不再吝啬，对他投以赞赏的目光。这回吴磊得意笑了：“以后你没空的话，可以把小奥交给我，我负责带他去玩。”

罗云熙不置可否。他差点忘了展若云还在病房里，等罗云熙去寻他的目光时，发现展若云自顾自地轻笑，没有表露心迹。只是在离开前拍了拍他的肩膀，再无言语。

他知道展若云肯定看出来了。罗云熙想，三年以来，他从来没有带过别的男人出现在展若云眼前，是他觉得，这份感情需要去珍重，他还顾及着展若云的感受，所以不忍心伤害对方。今天的局面，是罗云熙始料未及的，吴磊在他们之间，正好把他一直逃避的问题挑出来。

展若云说过会等他回心转意，但是罗云熙对展若云，心里只剩下愧疚。他不应该再躲避展若云，因为他们没法再回到从前了。

然而吴磊这边的问题又来了。吴磊此前在怀疑他两人的关系，这下在罗云熙脸上捕捉到了蛛丝马迹。   
吴磊又试探性去问罗云熙：“你和那个医生是不是认识啊？”

“跟你没有关系吧。”

罗云熙急于开脱，他不否认，便等于默认。吴磊没再说下去，认命了。他不知道，试图驯服一头狮子，原本就是件吃力不讨好的事情。

  
TBC.


	7. 07

07

待到周日中午，情况好转，展若云同意小奥出院，他们终于可以回家了。罗云熙说送他回去，吴磊并不客气地跳上车。

车里弥漫着一股彻底清洁后的香精味儿 ，看来是下了重手。即便早已处理妥当，仍然可以触景生情。回想那晚他们在后座肆无忌惮的行为，吴磊顿时喉咙干涩，身上又烧了起来。

他现在跟罗云熙关系微妙，他进一步，罗云熙就退一步，两个人始终保持着距离。他对罗云熙的态度越是热忱，罗云熙就越是一副不可一世的姿态，宁可跟他潦草地发生关系，也不愿跟他谈情说爱，这并不算什么可耻的事情，只是荷尔蒙分泌的欲望在作祟。但是吴磊不肯将就，沦为玩伴不是他想要的结果。于吴磊而言，罗云熙身上有种致命的吸引力，那就是他身上附带的秘密，拥有神秘感是罗云熙的制胜武器。吴磊就这么被他击败，继而沦陷其中。

可到底该怎么做呢？吴磊困惑了，他猜不透罗云熙，无从下手。他慢条斯理地想，想着想着便困顿了。他昨晚没睡好，难得安宁下来，车里足够安静，罗云熙也不跟他说话。很快，吴磊真的就睡着了。

他歪着脑袋，又耸拉下来，随着车身的颠簸左右摇摆，睡相太不好看。罗云熙没理由的嫌弃他，但不妨碍顺手关了音乐这件事。

小奥坐在后排，轻声问：“爹地，小磊哥哥是睡着了吗？”

“嗯，我们别吵他，他这两天太累了。”罗云熙压低声音说。

“都是因为照顾我才会累的吗？”

“嗯。”

“爹地，那我也要照顾小磊哥哥。”

听到孩子稚气的声音，罗云熙忍不住笑了，又半带认真去问他：“小奥，你觉得爹地应该怎么办才好？”

小奥认认真真地想，给了他答案，“爹地，你带小磊哥哥回家吧，那他就可以陪我玩了。”

罗云熙心里犹豫，于是去看吴磊，对方正睡得香甜，松懈且毫无防备。罗云熙同意了小奥的想法。他嘴上虽不饶人，但心存善念。吴磊为他做的，他全部都看得见，罗云熙并不瞎。

所以吴磊被拍醒的时候，看到周遭是陌生的环境。地下停车场昏暗的灯光折射在他眼里。吴磊没理由的生疑，“这是哪里？”

“下车吧。”罗云熙不想跟他解释。

“我们去哪？”吴磊黏在座位上不敢轻举妄动，好像怕被豺狼虎豹吃掉。

“我家。”罗云熙伸手掐他的脸，不轻不重的，有点调戏的意味，“不想去就算了，你自己打车回去。”

“我去！我去！”吴磊立刻解下安全带，刻不容缓。

吴磊第一次来到罗云熙家里，很是意外，跟他想象中完全不一样。吴磊一直以为罗云熙喜欢清冷风格。然而他眼前的光景却是浅咖色的木质地板，客厅里铺着米黄色的地毯，上面摆放了一套柔软的绒布沙发，连阳台的窗纱都是素净的白。完全是温馨的布置，生活气息扑面而来。

吴磊的走神持续到罗云熙将棉麻拖鞋丢到他脚下。吴磊如梦初醒，觉得自己错了。他之前对罗云熙的形容有误，罗云熙的不可理喻在于，越是靠近他，越能在他身上发掘到不同的亮点。

比如像做饭这件事，在这之前，吴磊是绝对不可能把两者联系在一起的。吴磊走进厨房，左右顾盼，问：“需要我帮你吗？”

“不用。”

罗云熙没有理会吴磊。他在专心致志熬着锅里的粥，香气袭人，纯粹的味道。

“我们今晚只喝白粥吗？”吴磊好奇地问。

“这是给小奥做的，没你的份。”

吴磊失落的“哦”了一声，继续站在旁边欣赏罗云熙的厨艺。只见两只玉琢一般的手被清水润湿，没有瑕疵的皮肉底下是骨节分明，微微透红。这哪像是干活的手啊，简直在胡闹，完全是耗损。

吴磊想，要是罗云熙成了他的人，他一定舍不得让罗云熙做这些琐事，换谁也是这么想的。

“想不到你还会做饭。”

“我不会，这是现学的。”罗云熙意外的诚实。他不会做饭，才是正常的。那会小奥刚出生，他连喂奶都学了好久。但罗云熙没必要跟吴磊说这些，他们之间还有很多秘密。

“没关系，我会就行了。我跟你说，我做饭还挺好吃的，以前学校举行厨艺大赛，我还得奖了呢……”

罗云熙听着吴磊讲他的光荣事迹，从冰箱里挑了几根翠绿的细葱，捏着小刀轻慢地切碎。他听得过于分神了，刀锋一偏，手指便被划出一道小口，刺痛感瞬间令他弃刀，低头再去看，指尖已经渗出细小的血滴。

见他停下动作，吴磊凑过身去，紧张地问：“怎么了？”他看到罗云熙举着的那只手，手指微蜷，白皙的皮肤被染红。吴磊立刻就知道什么事了，便抢着给他处理伤口。

可罗云熙偏不让他看，藏着掖着，嘴里说着没事。吴磊哪里管得了这么多，非得用强才扣得住罗云熙的手腕。罗云熙整个人被他扯到身前，安安分分供出那只手，被吴磊牵着，举到面前仔细地、里里外外地检查。

幸亏伤口不深，血很快止住了，就剩疼，罗云熙对疼痛是敏感的。吴磊也问他疼不疼。“疼吗？”男孩举着他的手，郑重其事地问，目光里都是心疼。

所以罗云熙觉得不疼了。但是他得喊疼，他一喊疼，吴磊就把迫不及待把他的手放到嘴边，心肝宝贝似的去吻他的指尖，虔诚而尊重。

罗云熙自然受不住他依顺的姿态，整个人都软掉了，不得不后退，腰部抵在橱柜边缘，吴磊也顺势与他贴近，两人面对面紧挨着，体温通过衣面传导，落到彼此身上皆是滚烫。罗云熙想要逃，可是对方早就将他围困。吴磊两只手撑在他身体两边，罗云熙逃无可逃。他也没法抬头，一抬头便是吴磊近在咫尺的脸，连呼吸的潮热都躲不过。

“你为什么不看我？”吴磊问他。

这招意外的很管用，罗云熙气宇轩昂地仰起头——然后他被吻住了。吴磊吻他，试图用尽所有力气，仿佛要折断他的颈脉，即便往后仰，罗云熙也没有任何逃避的机会。罗云熙便接受了他的挑衅。他们的唇舌如此贴合，像极了追逐游戏，谁也不甘示弱。而高挺的鼻梁是他们唯一的障碍，却使得这个濡湿的吻变得辗转反侧。罗云熙的手还空着，不会自在，于是搭上吴磊的颈肩，距离更进一步了。吴磊还给他一个拥抱，手掌贴着罗云熙腰身滑落至饱满的臀，他稍微用力，轻而易举就将罗云熙抬到橱柜上。他坐着，两腿的内侧是吴磊结实的腰身，下身隔着衣物相抵，对方的凶悍在威胁着他，令罗云熙不敢轻举妄动。

依旧是窒息的感觉，罗云熙剩余的力气散尽，绵软无力挂在吴磊身上，输得很彻底。吴磊在察觉后便轻饶了他。罗云熙仍然不敢睁开眼，纤长的睫毛微微颤抖着。

吴磊轻咬他似血欲滴的耳垂，声音也哑了，“罗云熙，我想要你。”

这句话浅显易懂，可是罗云熙空白的脑子里突然腾出好些问题，令他不得不睁开雾茫茫的双眼，微弱喘息着，他说：“吴磊，你是我第一个带回家的人，可是我不想跟你在这里做。”

“为什么？”

吴磊试图再去吻他，被罗云熙偏脸躲开了。罗云熙只低着头，也不回答，眼里和脸上尽是落寞。罗云熙的寂寞是如此显而易见，明明是被爱着，却对任何人都提不起兴趣。他这张脸，生得太过美好，吴磊是无论如何都无法讨厌的。

但是吴磊不想再放任他不管，吴磊说：“你需要时间，我可以等你。你需要空间，我也可以给你。我要的也不多，不要不理我，不要离开我。罗云熙，你逃不掉的，我赖定你了。”

罗云熙安静听完他的话，微笑着，伸手去捏他的脸，“你真傻。”

他前去握住他微凉的手，记过那道伤痕，紧紧裹在温暖的手心里。吴磊将所有事都抛诸脑后，一笑而过，对罗云熙说：“你别动了，我给你做饭吧！”

吴磊背过身去，现在他需要冷静一下，而冰箱正好替他解围。冰箱里什么都有，食材丰富，平常都是保姆在打点，不会劳烦到罗云熙，更不会让他沾到烟火气息。吴磊挑了几样出来，做了几道拿手菜。吴磊自认为有做饭的天赋，只准别人夸他。但在罗云熙这里，他只能认栽。罗云熙的味蕾经过多年的沉淀，已经变得十分挑剔。

罗云熙对他的饭菜夸不出口，但不至于觉得难以下咽，留下两个字，“还行”，作为评价。

小奥替吴磊感到不公，用起罗云熙噎人那套措辞：“爹地，连小磊哥哥都会做饭，你什么时候也可以给我做啊？我想吃你做的可乐鸡翅！”

罗云熙给他勺了碗白粥，气定神闲的，“小奥啊，攀比是不对的。虽然爹地不会做饭，但是爹地可以挣钱给你买很多玩具啊。做饭和买玩具，你选一样好了。”

“唔……那我还是选买玩具吧。”

吴磊假装难过，“小奥，你是叛徒吗？”

小奥吐了吐舌头，“小磊哥哥，对不起。”

饭后，小奥提议去玩具房，被罗云熙否决了。罗云熙以家长的姿态命令他去睡觉，被吴磊拦了下来，吴磊说：“再玩一会，不过分吧？”罗云熙当然不会听他的，他打算把小奥哄入睡之后就送走吴磊。耗了半天，小奥还是不肯睡，偏要吴磊留下来给他讲故事。

这下让罗云熙很犯难。罗云熙没有留别人在家过夜的习惯，他唯有好声劝道：“小奥，吴磊明天还要上班，让他早点回去休息吧。”

小奥紧紧抱住吴磊的大腿，根本不听劝，“不行！我就要小磊哥哥陪我！”

“你再这个样子，爹地要生气了。”罗云熙板起脸来。

小奥跟他闹起脾气，二话不说就哭了，哭得稀里哗啦的，眼泪止也止不住。吴磊连忙给小奥擦脸，哄着他：“好了好了，哥哥不走，在这里陪着你。”

罗云熙好没力气，“行吧，下不为例。”

好不容易把小奥哄睡着，罗云熙总算松一口气，他回过头对吴磊说：“客房和沙发你自己选。”

他的房子虽大，房间数量也宽裕，但碍于罗云熙从来没有留客的习惯，客房里除了一张床，什么都没有，完全是摆设，吴磊今晚只能睡沙发。罗云熙尽了地主之谊，替他拿来枕头毛毯，问他可否满意。

“不满意，当然不满意了。”

罗云熙的房间在二楼，他们站在楼梯口，吴磊没有上去的机会，只好把他暂留下来。

“你就这么狠心抛下我啊？”吴磊半开玩笑地问。

“吴磊，你别得了便宜卖乖。”罗云熙又想掐他的脸，这次被人抓住了。

他握住罗云熙的手腕，把人拉过来。然而这次罗云熙也没再挣扎，顺从着他，也候着他想耍的花样。

吴磊低下头，望着他，满脸认真的，“我觉得我会睡不着。”

罗云熙饶有兴致地挑了眉，“是吗？”而后踮起脚尖，将轻如毫毛的吻落在吴磊的唇上。

“那就睡不着吧。”

他用行动告诉吴磊，他可以更“狠心”。反正也不是一两天的事情了。

但是这次吴磊心甘情愿接受他的狠心，还回赠罗云熙一声“晚安”。

今晚，他们谁都要失眠。

TBC.


	8. 08

08

早上送小奥去托儿所的时候，小奥悄悄凑到罗云熙耳边说：“爹地，我都看到了哦。”

罗云熙脸色沉下来，“看到什么了？”

小奥笑得像只狡猾的兔子，他获知了一个秘密：“爹地，昨晚我看见你和小磊哥哥亲嘴了。”

罗云熙登时惊愕，百口难辩。他只好兜转话题，伸手揉了揉小奥的脑袋，语气也变凶了，“ 你这孩子不好好睡觉，现在都学会骗爹地了是吧？”

小奥被他训得不高兴，瘪着嘴，转身跑到正从电梯口出来的吴磊身边，要求安慰。吴磊抱着他走到车旁边，罗云熙正在用纸擦拭反光镜。

“你又责怪小奥了？”吴磊问他，用替小奥做主的架势。

罗云熙停下手中动作，将纸揉成团捏手里，有要发作的意思。他最见不得外人插手家事，除了展若云，谁也不能拿孩子跟他说事。但这人偏偏是吴磊，罗云熙憋着火，不想跟吴磊大动干戈，也决不轻饶他。罗云熙一手接过孩子，放到安全椅上安置好，回到驾驶位置，看到吴磊已经系好安全带，在等他开车。

“你下车。”

吴磊好无辜，“为什么啊？”

“自己打车去公司。”罗云熙丝毫不留情面，按下他安全带的扣子，准备赶客的姿态。

吴磊死死抱住那条带子，不肯放手，“我错了，我错了行吗？”

罗云熙本来还想说些什么，结果被小奥的话打断了。小奥说：“爹地，你们不要吵了啦，我都快迟到了。”

他让自己快速平复情绪，便也不呈口舌之快了，反正吴磊得吃一顿恶果。

罗云熙首先把小奥送到托儿所，在孩子进去之前，他蹲下来跟小奥道歉，说爹地不应该对你发脾气，对不起。小奥当然原谅了他。罗云熙的心好受点了，便有了凌人的底气。

再上车之后，罗云熙彻底失去好脸色，他是不会跟吴磊道歉的，誓不低头。美人的脸面比纸薄，岂能低声下气呢。

所以直到他们到达公司，两人都没说一句话。吴磊是忌惮他，不敢轻言。委委屈屈巴望着他，像只可怜的小狗。罗云熙看在眼里，心里却毛躁，果断抛下吴磊独自乘电梯回到办公室。上班的前两个小时，罗云熙都在拿捏着手机，想给人发个消息，表示愿意和好，结果删删改改，最终没有发出去。罗云熙想法不正，凭什么要他先去低头啊？

虽然自知脾气不好是种毛病，可除此之外，他一切完美。相貌完美，身材完美，履历完美，罗云熙深爱着自己，如同Narcissus迷恋自己的倒影，且身边的人无一不承认他的完美，李宪也是，展若云亦然。如此一来，吴磊舍得责怪他吗？绝对不可以。 

事实上，他们确实陷入可怖的沉默，谁都不肯松口。吴磊从那之后没再找过他，消失了一样。这样的沉默持续了半个月，直到一个人的出现，整个事件，迎来了翻天覆地的转机。

吴磊进入公司一个月后的某天，凭借在茶水间泡咖啡的间隙，被路过的领导一眼相中，推荐他去为公司拍宣传册，加上他之前有当模特的经历，连开会表决都省了。轮身高相貌，没有人比他更合适。倒也有，那个人是公司第一美，罗云熙。可惜后者不屑干这种抛头露面的事情，想要把他的脸印在宣传册上，罗云熙必然要高价收费。

准备了一个星期，就在拍摄当天，吴磊终于见到了摄影师，竟然是萧站。他难以置信，差点没稳住阵脚。

“你怎么会接这种单子？”吴磊问他。以萧站现在摄影圈里的身份，来给公司拍宣传册未免太过掉价。

萧站倾国倾城的容颜未改，对他微微一笑，眼角折成温柔的弧度，“我说特意来见你的，你信吗？”

他一时惊讶得说不出话，没想到萧站还记着他。两年快过去了，两人的经历早已发生翻天覆地的改变，可是那份情谊犹在。

吴磊大二的时候，仗着身高优势，和刘浩然去参加全国性的校园模特大赛，并入围半决赛。当时有个油腻的中年摄影师特别喜欢吴磊，想要追求他，并跟他郑重承诺，只要他两约上一炮，保证让吴磊拿冠军。吴磊果断拒绝，潜规则在他身上不奏效。所以他不知道自己和刘浩然的最佳成绩终结在决赛前是否与此有关。不过没关系，吴磊完全不care，重在参与。然而当他想转身走人，却被赞助商强行拉去参加patty，说白了，想涮他们最后一顿，但那时吴磊涉世未深，哪里知道世道险恶啊。所以当天晚上，吴磊碰到事了。那个摄影师跑过来借机跟他喝酒，往吴磊杯子里放药，想迷奸他。

吴磊喝了半杯就晕头转向，糊里糊涂的被人拖去角落，连挣扎都使不上力气。对方一只手伸进他上衣，另一只手解开他裤子，吴磊眼睁睁看着自己要失身，当时就绝望了。

但是事情很快偏离了他的预想，因为有了第三者的出现，那个人便是萧站。

萧站先用手机拍下了猥亵者的恶行，再把人从吴磊身上揪起来甩到一边，动作干净利落，不跟人废话，拎起手机就报警。在警察到来之前，失去意识的吴磊已经被他重新整理好衣物，安分地躺在他怀里，不至于丢失宝贵形象。

等他清醒过来，摄影师已经被抓进去了，萧站立下大功。吴磊感激涕零，便要请他吃饭，一问才知道原来他也是摄影师，而且还是圈里出了名的神级人物，替无数高级杂志拍过封面，想要约他还不一定排得上号，就算排上号，萧站未必会答应。

所以今天萧站来替他拍摄，固然是给了吴磊相当大的面子。他们在会客室叙了会旧，也不再迟延。萧站水准一流，吴磊可以完全放心把死角交给他。一切开展顺利，他们按照流程在总部大楼取景拍摄，算下来至少得拍一天，但是凭借两人的默契，亦或是萧站得天独厚的优势，在中午之前，他们把所有镜头都拍完了。

在等助理把设备整理好的时候，吴磊和萧站坐在大堂沙发上聊天。萧站告诉他，这次拍摄本来是他一个朋友接的活，但他恰好在计划书里看到了吴磊的名字和照片，突然就来了兴致，便抢着过来了。

吴磊这人也实在，无以为报，只能请他吃饭。萧站看了眼行程表，说：“好啊，今晚上我有空。”

他说完这句话，电梯门就打开了，走出来两个人，一个是吴磊半个月未见的罗云熙，另一个是跟罗云熙高谈刚才会议内容的李宪。

四个人迎面碰上，可谁也没有躲避的意思。李宪愣了一下，偷瞄了罗云熙一眼，接着目光便流转到吴磊旁边的萧站身上，脸上顿时有了笑意。

李宪径自走过去，对萧站伸出手，“你好，还记得我吗？”

吴磊心里咯噔一下，敢情他们认识？然后见到萧站无动于衷，任由那只坚持不懈的手停留在半空。萧站收起笑容，没有半点搭理的功夫，转身与吴磊道别：“抱歉，我先走了，晚点再联系你。”

萧站走了，留下不明真相的后者，还有那只卡在空气里无比尴尬的手，这一幕简直惨不忍睹。吴磊只好重新把注意力放到罗云熙身上。

罗云熙刚才目睹全程，抿着嘴唇，不打算发言。这时闹剧结束了，罗云熙没心思再待下去，欲要离开。

李宪很快恢复常态，像个没事人一样，还把罗云熙劝了下来。他早就知道这两人心存芥蒂，今天决定充当一回好人。

李宪对罗云熙说：“你不是要请吃饭吗？把吴磊也带上吧！”说着就把胳膊搭在吴磊肩上，有意拉拢他过来。

吴磊有点明白他的用意，没有拒绝。再去看罗云熙，没有发表任何意见，于是三个人上了罗云熙的车，转到附近找了家餐厅吃午饭。

刚坐下来，李宪就问吴磊：“你也认识萧站？”

吴磊为了谨慎起见，没把实情全盘托出。对面罗云熙神情自若，根本不像要了解的意思。吴磊嘴里含了会汤勺，终于点头承认他认识萧站的事实，再加一些自己当模特的事迹，编造出他们久别重逢的故事。

说完，他去看罗云熙的反应。

此时，罗云熙正端着手机回别人消息，没空搭理，更别说给吴磊反应。

这一切被李宪收进眼里，顿时觉得好笑，等在心里笑完了，李宪开始同情吴磊。遇到罗云熙这样性情难定的人，被甩脸色如同家常便饭，不使些手段是不行的。

于是在罗云熙离席之际，李宪塞给吴磊一张名片，笑着说：“你加我微信，我教你怎么治他。”

吴磊咂舌，他不知道原来还有对付罗云熙这一说。

他们各自分别后，吴磊收到李宪的信息：你把晚上跟萧站约会的地点告诉我，我替你过去。

吴磊觉得纳闷，回道：为什么啊？这样不太好吧？

李宪又说：我知道你跟罗云熙闹矛盾了，我帮你约他出来，你们两个自己解决。

吴磊不同意他的想法：谢谢你的好意，我们的事情不想外人去插手。

消息发出去，吴磊就把手机揣回兜里。他对着电脑陷入思考，原来李宪想利用他罢了。既然李宪和萧站认识，为什么又不亲自去找萧站呢？吴磊想到今天萧站对李宪冷淡的态度，或许能够说明问题的出处。

即便是李宪这样出类拔萃的人物，在美色当前，还是得俯首称臣的。

过了一会儿，兜里的手机又传来震动。吴磊拿出来，看见李宪给他发来的大段文字，默默读完之后，渐露出惊讶的表情。

“原来是这样……”

顷刻间，他恍然大悟。

吴磊当下便有了决意，这事必须刻不容缓。

TBC.


	9. 09

古有大禹治水，今有三石治玉。

————————————————

09

李宪诚不欺他。

吴磊独自踏入与罗云熙初遇的酒吧。找了一圈，发现罗云熙正坐在老位置上喝闷酒，他悄然走过去，站在人身后，打算给个惊喜。

罗云熙倒是警觉地回头，但见到是吴磊，他脸上除了不可避免的惊讶之外，剩余的全是愤怒。

“怎么是你？”

他站起来，准备要走，被吴磊拦了下来。吴磊对他说：“是我让李宪约你的，我知道你不想见到我。”

罗云熙皱起眉头，“你既然知道我不想见你，为什么还要找我？”

“因为我想见你。”吴磊直截了当回答他。

罗云熙冷笑，“这话绕来绕去的，真没意思。”他失去兴趣，推开吴磊。

“李宪已经告诉我了，那天你根本就是为了睡我才找我喝酒的，对不对？”

罗云熙停下脚步，表情僵在那里，一时半会拆卸不下来。他回过头，难以置信的看着吴磊，迟疑着不开口。

“你不打算辩解吗？”见他不出声，吴磊又问。

“我没什么好说的。”罗云熙的目光垂放下来，他又想笑。吴磊的话已经撕毁了他一半面目，令他这样的难堪，却毫无招架之力。吴磊的措辞是千真万确，没办法推翻，因为是李宪亲口说的，当初也是李宪替他选的。

不过，罗云熙从来都是敢作敢当，大不了两人就鱼死网破，一拍两散。

“好吧。”吴磊悄然拿出手机，一边发消息一边继续刚才的话题，语气平缓，情绪没有多大的起伏。吴磊接着说：“所以那天晚上我没有对不起你，完全是你自愿的。”

罗云熙点头，“对。”

吴磊苦笑了一下，“难为我心里有愧于你，原来是你一直在利用我。罗云熙，这样好玩吗？”

罗云熙的脸色不能再用难看去形容，苍白，褪尽了所有颜色。他恼羞成怒，指尖掐入皮肉，节骨几乎要破碎。罗云熙可以承认，但他那倨傲的心性是绝不能容下他人的质疑。从来都是别人乞求他的垂怜，哪有被唾弃的道理。

怒火中烧，他是时候爆发，然而比他更先发声的是吴磊的手机。

吴磊接起电话，因为周围的喧嚣而不得不提高声音分贝。

“萧站，你在哪里？哪个酒店？好，我这就过去。”

挂了电话，吴磊主动忽视罗云熙脸上的难色，对他说：“对不起，我先走了。”

罗云熙身上一阵恶寒。

吴磊的话真是字字诛心，一字一句都瓦解他的意志，摧毁他的心境。

吴磊真的走了，曾经说过会等他的大男孩就这么消失在他面前，临走前还痛击了他。罗云熙整个人都不好了，他回到位置，痛饮几杯，紧握的玻璃杯差点被他掐碎。他结了帐，带着几分薄醉走出酒吧，强忍着怒火，拿起手机第一个打给始作俑者。

“李宪你个混蛋，快点滚过来，我要把你杀了！”罗云熙对着手机吼道，成功吸引周围好奇的目光。

十分钟之后，李宪把车开到路边，车窗慢慢落下来，首先见到的是罗云熙苍白且没有表情的脸，再往下，看到罗云熙手里没有提刀，李宪便可安心。

他对罗云熙说：“上车吧，我带你回去。”

罗云熙站在路边一动不动，冷冷地盯着他，：“你知道我现在最想干什么吗？”

李宪下车，走到他身边，笑了笑，“我知道，你想杀我。”接着从裤兜里掏出一盒避孕套，交到罗云熙手里，说：“今晚你可以杀我八次。”

罗云熙那个气啊，气得他把毕生所学的脏话都骂了出来，还不解恨，东张西望，最后找到一个空酒瓶，准备砸李宪的车，他有过前科，醉酒闹事，后脑勺那道伤疤还记着。

李宪笑岔气，赶紧从背后把他给扣住了，人赃并获。李宪紧紧抱住他，“大哥，我错了！别砸我的凯迪拉克，修车费很贵的，你砸我吧！”

罗云熙气得手抖，酒瓶给摔地上了，玻璃渣子在脚边四溅而开，就像他破碎的心。罗云熙在李宪怀里挣扎。他不明白李宪为什么要这么做，坏了他的好事不说，还让吴磊趁机羞辱了他一番，到头来还无处发泄，难不成真的要剁了李宪吗？

又过了十分钟，李宪费了九牛二虎之力才把罗云熙搬到副驾驶上。李宪拿了瓶水，亲自拧开盖子，双手递给罗云熙，无比敬重地说：“亲爱的熙少爷，您辛苦了，请喝口水解解渴。”

罗云熙双手环抱在胸前，看都不看李宪一眼，更别说领情了。他冷哼一声：“说吧，为什么要这么做？”

“好好，我说。”李宪执起他的手，将矿泉水放到他手里，再深吸一口气，缓缓地说：“本来今晚吴磊要去见萧站，你是知道的。我呢，对萧站一见钟情，所以就跑去求吴磊把机会让给我。结果他不乐意了，我只好把那晚在酒吧发生的事情告诉他，这样他不就欠我一个人情了嘛。”

罗云熙机械的转过头去，扯了扯嘴角，“你倒是挺会想办法的。”

“不然呢？”李宪无辜地耸耸肩，指着自己的脸，“你看到这五个手指印了吗？萧站送我的，很特别的见面礼吧！”

“活该！”

“是啊，我是活该。”李宪双手垫在后脑勺，靠在车枕上，目光变得深远，他说：“我去请萧站吃饭，本来还想发生点什么，结果被他一耳光甩走了，也不知道他现在哪里。”

听了李宪分享自己悲惨的故事，罗云熙第一时间并不是同情他，而是同情自己。他想起刚才吴磊那通电话，毋庸置疑，吴磊一定跟萧站开房去了。

想到这里，罗云熙没有理由的心有余悸。萧站他今天是见识了，人尽皆知的不俗美貌，扎在他们这堆人里，唯一可以跟他平分秋色的男人。

原来不是遇人不淑啊，是吴磊艳福不浅才对。

“熙熙，你怎么了？”李宪看到他一副要哭的表情，赶紧安慰道：“你别难过啊，我都还没哭呢！”

“那我告诉你，你准备好纸巾。”罗云熙哀莫大于心死，不忘提醒李宪。

“呵呵，你说。”

“他两指不定已经上床了。”

李宪震惊，“谁？”

“还有谁？！”罗云熙朝他大吼，“你不会用脑子想想吗？”

“靠，这性质太恶劣了！”李宪一拳砸在方向盘上，骂道：“敢欺负咱们熙熙，他吴磊简直活腻了！”

半个小时之后，他们来到一家星级酒店。

罗云熙坐落在大堂的沙发，把目光投向站在前台跟小姑娘开玩笑的李宪身上。罗云熙慢慢冷静下来，他突然想不到来这里的目的，他现在一点都不想见到吴磊，就算吴磊跟别人上床，与他又有何关系？反正他们没有正式确定关系，彼此都是自由之身。更何况，他引以为傲的计谋已经被吴磊揭穿，他的蛮横骄纵和理直气壮都化作虚无。

他剩下的只有不甘心。可只有在乎才会不甘心啊，罗云熙觉得在这时候在乎吴磊，也挺可悲的。这半月来，罗云熙一直在等吴磊一个消息，今天给他盼到了，真是个好消息。

吴磊不等他了，跑去找别人。

过了会，李宪面带喜悦而归，对他说：“我问到了，萧站果然住在这家酒店。”

“算了，回去吧。”罗云熙站起来，对李宪摆摆手，毫无心情，“没有任何意义。”

李宪一把拉住他，把写着房间号的纸条塞到他手里，对他笑了笑，“你不是说他羞辱了你吗？那你就反击啊，想想你以前甩男人的样子，多威风啊，你难道不记得了吗？”

他当然记得过去那些破落事，不提也罢。

罗云熙听着他的话，低头看着掌心的纸条，没有错，他的心底仍旧有一丝不甘。从来，只有他玩弄他人于股掌，没有人能逾越他，更不可能是一个小他十来岁的男孩。

罗云熙决意要把这一局扳回来。

看到罗云熙脸上恢复了志气，李宪问他：“需要我给你弄点硫酸吗？”

“不用了……”

罗云熙对他翻了个白眼，转身就跑进电梯里。

终于走到那个房间的门口，罗云熙默然站在原地，停留了片刻，攥足了勇气再去敲门，指节在门上叩响，咯咯两声，门竟然打开了，原来是虚掩着的。

罗云熙的心微微颠着，缓缓推开了门，一阵花香袭向他，是猝不及防的地步。

房间里一片漆黑，他心存疑惑地走进去，还没走几步，背后的门兀地关上了，罗云熙来不及回头，便已落入一个熟悉而温暖的怀抱。

“你终于来了，我等了你好久。”

吴磊的声音响在他头顶，带有笑意。

罗云熙一时愣在原地，突然发生的情况令他手足无措，只觉得心跳加快，快到他可以窒息的地步，他的身体骤然失去力气，将要倒下，可是吴磊紧紧抱住他，不会让他有下沉的机会。

“到底是怎么回事？”

他喉咙收紧，艰难地开口，在吴磊怀里转过身，试图在黑暗中寻找那张让他爱恨交加的脸。罗云熙看不清吴磊此刻的表情，难受极了，伸出手把控他，从胸口到颈肩，从嘴巴到眼睛，全数落入他的掌心，都是他的，罗云熙执意不放手。

他听见吴磊轻笑的声音，吴磊不说话，只用略微粗糙的手指并入他的指间，十指交合，吴磊牵着他的手去摸房间的开关，在一刹那，明亮的灯光刺痛他的双眼。

罗云熙闭上眼睛，等适应了光线，再抬起头，出现在他眼前的，是铺满了玫瑰的房间，娇艳欲滴的花朵簇拥着延伸到他脚边，肆意地绽放。

跟着绽放的是罗云熙脸上的笑容。

“喜欢吗？”吴磊问他，眼角眉梢尽是温柔。

“俗气。”罗云熙收起笑意，背过身去，习惯性地故作姿态，又恨得咬牙，“可以啊，你们竟然合起来耍我。”

“一人一次，我们扯平了。”吴磊挑了一支玫瑰，伸过去撩拨罗云熙的脸颊。

罗云熙气死了，醉意未消，有揍人的冲动。幸亏他身边没有利器，否则吴磊不能活着逃出去。他于是拎起一簇玫瑰往吴磊身上砸，花瓣七零八落掉下来，吴磊抓起来就往罗云熙身上撒，两个人闹得不可开交。

最后闹到床上去了，吴磊以绝佳的优势将罗云熙压制在身下，两手箍死，动不能动，逼着罗云熙投降。

“说不说？”

“做梦吧你！”罗云熙双手被人扣住了，只能张口咬吴磊的肩膀，狠狠的，把人咬痛了。

吴磊这下终于放开了他，目光却掉落在罗云熙裤兜里，他顺着露出来的边角把那盒避孕套拿出来。吴磊笑得合不拢嘴，“原来你早就准备好了啊？”

罗云熙脸色阴沉下去，他意识到自己这次被坑大了。

吴磊问：“八次？不够吧？”

他一把夺过吴磊手中的盒子，往不知道哪个角落扔去。罗云熙伸手去扯吴磊的衣领，把人带下来。

“不用它，多少次都可以。”

TBC.

————————————

如果这是短篇，这是最圆满的结局了。

可是！我不甘心！我还要给他们加20章爱恨情仇！


	10. 10

10

他们共同拥有了一个纵情而又温存的夜晚。

吴磊从浴室出来，罗云熙早已蜷缩在被子里，只露出半个脑袋，柔顺的头发散落在枕上。双方都累到可以随意入睡的地步。吴磊上了床，拨开贴在他脸颊边上的发丝，低声唤他的名字：“罗云熙？”

对方毫无反应。吴磊只好躺下来，从后面抱住他，只捎一只手，便可全然揽下那段过分清瘦的腰身。两副赤诚的身体重新贴合，这回罗云熙倒是有了反应，喉咙里发出模糊不清的音节，是十分舒服的声音。吴磊又凑到耳边喊他，不再拘谨了。

“熙熙，你睡着了吗？”

罗云熙含糊应了一声，没有睁开眼。

再抱紧一些，唇鼻几乎要贴到对方光洁的后颈。吴磊努力嗅他身上独特的气息，寻找过去所熟稔的感觉。想到两人半个月以来的心路历程，吴磊的心尖像被削去一块，他低声说：“你原谅我好不好，我们重新开始。”

他说这句话的时候，分外认真，是在诚恳道歉，可落入罗云熙耳朵里却有了偏差。罗云熙这边缓缓睁开眼，迷迷糊糊的，不禁蹙起眉心，小声埋怨他：“还来啊……”

“来啊，我还没够呢。”吴磊笑了，顿时来了兴致，吻了他的肩，手又不老实的在他光滑的后背游弋，顺着罗云熙偏颇的意思说下去：“是你说的，来多少次都没问题。”

罗云熙睡迷糊了，脸埋进枕头里，说话声音并不清晰，故意要撒娇似的：“不要了……老公，我好痛。”

这声老公喊的吴磊整个人都精神了，硬是睡不着。吴磊只能抱着他，独自在煎熬，不敢折腾了。吴磊对这个称呼非常满意，代表着他确实把罗云熙给治服了。但是吴磊没有意识到，自己也一样堕入了罗云熙布下的牢笼。往后他们同床共枕，只要罗云熙喊这一声，吴磊再狠绝都得心软下来，完全被罗云熙吃得死死的。

经过这么一出，吴磊彻底摸清了罗云熙的性子。这个男人的脾气大多数时候都是虚的，虚张声势。而且床上床下判若两人，公司和家是他的底线，吴磊不能僭越。

不过罗云熙的痛是真的。第二天起来，罗云熙全身酸痛，只能硬撑着下床。这痛持续了一个星期，等好了，罗云熙决定找李宪兴师问罪。

他们习惯在高层空中花园俯瞰这座城市。罗云熙约的李宪，后者因为堵车迟到了。到达老地方的时候，罗云熙等得有些不耐烦，喝着咖啡低头看腕上的表。再抬头时，李宪光鲜亮丽出现在他面前，双手拢了拢西装外套坐下来。罗云熙眼神可以杀人，恐怕再迟一秒，李宪要被他从三十七楼踢下去。李宪落落大方地认罪，还给他点了份甜品，问罗云熙可否满意。罗云熙嘴上虽不肯饶恕，但心底里对李宪这套做法还是认可的。

然后两人就开始高谈阔论行业情况，从考核偏重转移聊到职业流动性，再从蓝海领导力转到人才经济。半天下来，李宪被他的毅力感动了，最后忍不住打断他：“我为你翘了半天班，你就想跟我聊这些吗？”

“我想听什么，你又不是不知道。”罗云熙脸色如旧，该吃该喝，就是对那晚的事情只字不提，等着李宪自己交代。

李宪一眼就望穿他的心思，立刻摆正姿势，两条修长的腿叠交，不亢不卑的问他：“你想知道哪方面？”

“你们。”

罗云熙指的是他和萧站。

“什么都没发生。”李宪摊手，一脸无奈。

“我不信。”罗云熙对此嗤之以鼻，“吴磊在我旁边的时候，萧站可是给他打了电话的，那时候你在哪里？”

一整套逼问下来，李宪只好叹口气，习惯性摸了根烟点上。坦白从宽，抗拒从严，他只能老实交代，“我们两人在外滩吹了一晚的冷风，你信不信？”

“信。”罗云熙点头，“你请人家吹冷风，怪不得赏你耳光。”

“那倒没有。”李宪笑了笑，从嘴里呼出入过肺的烟雾。他摸了摸自己的脸，说：“我自己打的。为了骗你当然要假戏真做了，我怕你拆穿我。”

“别把自己说得那么伟大。”罗云熙手心贴上他的脸皮，抚摸一下，问他：“抽自己疼不疼？”

“当然疼了。”

罗云熙的笑容出现了端倪。接下来，他给了李宪不轻不重的一巴掌。李宪彻底懵了，震惊到连手里的烟都抖掉在地上。李宪捂着脸，“你干什么？！”

罗云熙顺手指向挂在墙上“禁止吸烟”的牌子，“抽醒你呢，想被罚款吗？”

“你故意的吧！”

“对，谁让你们合起来整我。”罗云熙这回说了真心话，“一巴掌也便宜你了。”

李宪笑着拉过他的手，放到自己脸上，“来，多甩几个，甩到你满意为止！”

罗云熙猛地抽回手，像碰到什么恶心的东西，忙着擦手，“变态啊你！”  
这精彩的一幕刚好被下班赶过来的吴磊撞见了。罗云熙和李宪却像没事人一样，对站在门口的吴磊招了招手。吴磊愣了一下，心里踌躇着走过去。他脸色不太好，又要勉强挤出笑意。吴磊刚坐到罗云熙旁边，李宪就给罗云熙使了个眼色，一副看好戏的表情。这份表情落在吴磊眼中，就变成了两人在眉目传情的把戏。三十七层的空气很好，不至于稀薄，可他还是觉得透不过气，堵在心口不好发作，吴磊想，朋友之间打打闹闹不是挺正常的事情吗？他纳闷个什么劲呢？这边，罗云熙借机递给他一杯冰水，说你都出汗了，跑上来的吗？吴磊点点头，关乎大度的问题，要尽量弯起嘴角。

所以等罗云熙开车送他回去那会，吴磊为自己准备了潜台词。

“你们的感情挺好的。”

“生气了？”罗云熙一语挑破他丢过来的包袱，不跟他拐弯抹角。罗云熙心里明镜似的，对于吴磊的不爽，他觉得是好事，那是在乎的表现。

吴磊不说话，算是默认了。

车子停在公寓楼下。两个人都不着急，干坐着，只是找不到话题。罗云熙最后打破沉默，问他：“想听歌吗？”吴磊望着他打开中控屏的动作，只剩点头。罗云熙把音量调到适中，不会盖过两人说话的声音，音乐的作用是让他们绷紧的神经松弛下来。他们在晦暗的车里互相对视了一会，首先妥协的是罗云熙。他对吴磊示好：“你过来。”

吴磊向他侧去半个身子，问：“干嘛？”心里突然有个好兆头。不出所料，罗云熙就是想吻他。在这之前会有一系列动作，幅度的大小在于情绪的起伏。罗云熙将额头抵住他的额头，鼻尖碰到他的鼻尖，亲吻的临界点就在一线之间。但罗云熙不急于去做吴磊向往的事情，他不主动，想看看吴磊有多少能耐。

“我觉得你在挑战我的容忍度。”吴磊摄住他的眼睛，黑白分明，里面有轻浮的笑意，也是吴磊最爱的部分。

罗云熙笑着问他：“那你还打算忍到什么时候？”

“现在。”

吴磊态度坚决。说完便用吻堵住罗云熙的嘴，不留给他任何讨价还价的机会。用这种方式去表示占有，是吴磊一贯的作风。罗云熙身上的那套烟灰色西装，是吴磊最喜欢不过的装束，既能剪裁出精致的身段，又可给予落俗的幻想。吴磊一边吻他，一边将他身上的外套脱下来，露出底下服帖的白衬衫。吴磊不打算说，其实他更希望罗云熙浑身上下只穿一件白衬衫跟他做些风流韵事。

因此心生歹念，亲吻只是预热。吴磊的手在解开衬衫第二颗扣子的时候，蓦然松开了。

他问罗云熙：“你想上去坐一会吗？”

罗云熙的表现令他意外。对方摇摇头，仍在喘，却二话不说把外套穿上，那两颗扣子重新归位。罗云熙说：“那算了吧，我还要回去陪小奥。”

多么扫兴。吴磊脸上的落寞显而易见，罗云熙却仍放任残忍独自滋生。

“我们应该花点时间去习惯彼此的存在。”

他掷下说明，不管吴磊能否接受。

对吴磊而言，这是他第一次觉得谈情说爱并不是件容易的事情。以前他那些恋爱经验在罗云熙身上完全无法奏效，他们彼此特殊的身份成为了制约。最明显的，是为了在公司里避嫌，连上下班都要分开走，人多的时候碰到面只能假装不认识。吴磊记得有一次，他们恰好乘同一部电梯，仅且只有他们两个人，吴磊多么想去牵罗云熙的手啊，他经受内心一系列挣扎，终于鼓起勇气伸出手，然而就在那一刻，电梯门打开，那个男人只留给他背影，头也不回地走了。

明明昨晚他们还在床上缱绻缠绵。

直到萧站旁敲侧击告诉他，吴磊，你只是太贪心。

那会他们在机场里，萧站要到国外参加摄影大赛，得消失好几个月。吴磊抓住机会给人送行。他们好不容易见面，吴磊赶紧为那晚的事情跟他道歉。没想到萧站一点都不生气，反而替他高兴。吴磊瞬间迷惑了，问他：“你为什么要跟李宪合起来帮我？”

“因为我喜欢你啊。”萧站对他笑了笑，十分温柔的。

吴磊被突如其来的告白吓到，愣在原地，完全说不出话。他不明白萧站口中的喜欢到底是哪一种，但吴磊并不想知道，此时他心里只有罗云熙。而萧站仿佛看透了他的心思，对他摆摆手，招回吴磊丢失的魂魄。

“对不起，我……”

“你想多了。”萧站对他说，然后换上正经的表情，“吴磊，有些话我还是要对你说。”

吴磊沉下心，“你说。”

“罗云熙这个人，很危险，你千万不要贪心，我不希望看到你受伤。”

这样的话，如同冷水浇到被热恋冲昏头脑的吴磊身上，一个激灵。吴磊到底是当局者迷，听不进去。但还是得感谢萧站一番好意。于是他像个孩子一样站在原地朝着那个越走越远的男人用力挥手，“再见啦，萧站，下次再见！”

萧站回过头对男孩笑了笑，再转过头时，眼底悄然生出些落寞。因为答应了李宪要保密的缘故，他没有把关于那晚的故事告诉吴磊。那天晚上，他并没有等到吴磊，在见到李宪那一刻，萧站从座位上站起来，转身就要走。他不想与李宪有任何纠葛，李宪是他的劫。萧站从来都是独来独往，活得过分通透，到什么程度呢？

到他第一眼见到这个男人，就知道他们会再见，会彼此相爱，会互相憎恨。所以他的逃避，也是保全两个人的一种方式。然而，令萧站意外的是，李宪没有说出那些他已经预料到的情话，而是希望他帮一个忙。

“什么忙？”他问这个男人。

男人回他四个字：“忍痛割爱。”

萧站才知道，原来当初他暗自喜欢的男孩子长大了，不用他去等，对方已经找到属于自己的幸福。

李宪问他：“你愿意帮这个忙吗？”

萧站想了想，对李宪说：“我只想知道，吴磊喜欢的人是什么样的。”

“你今天见过他，罗云熙，你还记得吗？”李宪笑了笑，把自己的秘密付诸于他，“不瞒你说，这个人我也喜欢了很久，可是我这辈子没办法给他幸福，只能给他找个人托付终身了。”

萧站心里叹口气，他和李宪果然是同病相怜。于是问：“为什么你不可以，而吴磊却可以呢？”

李宪苦笑。萧站问到点子上了，戳到他的痛处，自然是难以开口的。李宪提议道：“要不我们到外滩走走，这个故事有点长。”  
他们乘着晚风在河边慢慢走着，李宪把罗云熙崎岖的往事一点一滴尽数告诉了萧站。听完之后，萧站感叹道：“真是一个动人的故事。”

“你觉得动人，是因为经历其中的人不是你。”李宪停下脚步，站在栏杆旁边，目光投向远处深黑的夜空，若有所思。片刻之后，他继续说：“没有人会喜欢被别人看到自己最难堪的样子，但是，很不幸的是，在罗云熙最难堪的时候，一直是我陪在他身边。如果你是罗云熙，你还会选择我吗？”

萧站摇摇头，“我不会。我会感激你，但我不想时刻被人提醒自己曾经的懦弱无能，那样太残忍了。”

“你真的好聪明，不愧是我一见钟情的人。”李宪见缝插针，换上嬉皮笑脸。

“你别高兴这么早，我没说过要帮你。”萧站面无表情地说。

对于萧站的冷眼相待，李宪权当欣赏冰霜美人，自带十分信心，他语气笃定，“你会帮我的。”

“凭什么？”

李宪毫不掩饰脸上的笑意，“凭你喜欢吴磊。”

萧站愣了一下，嘴角忍不住上扬。

“你也挺聪明的。”

“那当然，我们两个是同一类人。”李宪伸出手，指尖轻轻划过萧站的下巴，抚摸嘴唇下那颗细小的痣。他轻笑着，说：“你现在一定很想扇我耳光吧。”

萧站点了点头，也跟着笑了。

TBC.


	11. 11

11

萧站的离开寓意着闹剧的结束。他们经过这一闹，彼此互通了心意，结果倒也令人满意。罗云熙决定痛改前非，不再到处沾花惹草，往后只认准吴磊一个男朋友。唯一比较可惜的是，他两暂时只能转战地下情。

罗云熙心里多少有点愧疚，尤其在公司里碰见吴磊的时候，两个人干瞪着眼，连句屁话都不能说。以为他真的像吴磊想的那样无情吗？错了。罗云熙每次见到吴磊，都会产生一个疯狂的念头，拜托快点把他拉到一个没人的角落，然后狠狠亲个够，不至于憋得那么难受。

然而，吴磊果真是块石头，每次都无动于衷，一次都没有遂他的愿。罗云熙从失望沦落到绝望，都懒得生气了。

宣传册出现在公司的那一天，引起了不小的轰动。许多女同事见到封面上年轻帅气的青年，立刻自觉红鸾星动，刻意或者不经意路过吴磊所在的办公室，都要进去瞅一眼。此时，还没有人知道公司第一美人的芳心已经许给了吴磊，所以夺人大战颇为激烈。一天下来，吴磊收到了来自各个部门的咖啡，铺满了整个办公桌，纸杯上不约而同都留下了联系方式。吴磊的上司见着了，对他竖起大拇指，说小伙子你可以啊，高矮胖瘦，每晚挑一个，这个月下来也不会重样。

吴磊嘴里说着半开玩笑的话：“我哪有那个能耐啊，还是算了吧！”然而内心的想法非常自负，有熙美人珠玉在侧，其他人只能沦为妖艳货色。何况他是开荤了的人，自然吃不下素的。拒绝的做法倒也简单，下班之后，一并遗弃在垃圾箱里。

这样的行为持续了三天，再之后，吴磊收到了行政部门某个女主管的邀请，指名道姓要他参加一个圈内聚会。吴磊四处打听，得知这个女主管最近准备升职，正在意气风发之时，好比古装剧里晋升的嫔妃，受了宠，就算招摇过市，也没人敢拦住她。吴磊这下被领导盯上了，颇没安全感，只好发消息问罗云熙该怎么办。

罗云熙自恃清高，在他眼里不会出现任何情敌，除了萧站以外，但是萧站已经弃权了，罗云熙没有后顾之忧，所以他不打算操心，并对吴磊说：“你想去就去，自己把握好。”

他笃定吴磊不会做出越轨的事情，也是对吴磊的一种信任。当天晚上，罗云熙像往常一样回家陪孩子，等把孩子哄睡着，已经临近十点，他没收到吴磊任何消息，便在洗漱完毕后躺在床上敷面膜看报告书。看了没有十分钟，放在床头的手机就震了。罗云熙预感不好，是真的很准，吴磊在电话那头火急火燎地冲他喊：“我死了！那个女人缠着让我送她去酒店，她现在里面洗澡！”

罗云熙脸色顿时阴沉下来，稳住声线说：“你没有脚吗？不会跑也会走吧？”

“好好！”吴磊唯命是从，“我现在就走！”

罗云熙在下床之前将面膜掀下来，动作利落的丢进垃圾桶里，再把手机开了扩音，一边问：“你在哪个酒店？”一边跑到衣柜前翻了件外套披在身上。罗云熙心里虽起急了，但一切还是被他有条不紊把握着。

吴磊掐了时间，从他两最后一句话到罗云熙的白色SUV停落在他面前，跨越半个城市的距离，中间只经过十五分钟。吴磊来不及言说，像有妖魔鬼怪在他后面出没似的，急迫地钻进车里。罗云熙递给他一个淡淡的眼神，说：“你怕什么呢，怕她吃了你不成。”

“当然怕啊，我差一点就死了！”吴磊见到旁边气定神闲的男人，终于舒一口气，等放下悬着的心，他又急于对罗云熙解释，“你放心，我们什么都没发生！”

“然后呢？”

“我已经跟她说了，说我明天要早起出差，她偏不信，她估计也是喝多了，非要我留下来给她讲故事，我说好啊，你先洗个澡，然后她就去了……”吴磊捂住滚烫的脸颊，他今晚被灌了不少酒，已经跟清醒挨不到边了，说话有点喋喋不休，其实无非想得到罗云熙的安抚。

罗云熙顺应着他，把车子停在路边，转身跑进旁边的便利店给他买了杯热牛奶。两个人挨着身子坐在台阶上，吴磊喝了几口，感动之余，又觉得委屈，露出一副快要哭的表情。吴磊没想到自己上班后还会遇到潜规则，对方欺负他是一个新人，反正毫无招架之力。他转过头问罗云熙：“我会不会丢了工作？”

没想到罗云熙轻轻笑了，用手拍了拍他的脸颊，正视着他的眼睛：“哪有这么容易，是我把你招进来的，谁想要赶走你还得先过我这关。”作为在职场摸爬滚打多年的老狐狸，罗云熙早就打好了应对的草稿，不过是小事一桩。

“那我应该怎么办？”吴磊问他。

“你当没事发生就好，我会帮你处理的。”

“谢谢你。”吴磊满心欢喜，借着醉意，大庭广众之下做起胆大的举动，他捧起罗云熙的脸，凑过去亲了亲，盯住那双眼睛，极尽了暧昧：“我这几天出差，你会想我的吧？”

“嗯。”罗云熙点头，说：“你要不多亲一会吧。”

吴磊这下不石头了，痛快闭上眼睛，开始认真地吻他。

吴磊前脚刚离开，公司里就流言纷起，不知是哪条渠道放出消息，意指一个新人在那晚聚会里轻薄了女同事，还把酒店里发生的故事绘声绘色描述出来。公司人多口杂，人们很快就把那晚聚会的名单找了出来，将嫌疑人落到吴磊头上。

而此时此刻，吴磊正和领导参加网络安全大会，等出了会议大厅，他的手机早就爆满了各种负面信息。吴磊被吓到了，半天没缓过神，碍于罗云熙那边还在上班，吴磊没好意思打扰他，只好独自闷闷不乐吃了个饭。回到酒店，吴磊躺在床上，端着手机等罗云熙的对话框浮上来。他知道这件事肯定是女主管做的，那天晚上他一声不吭逃掉了，令她颜面散尽，她自然不会轻易放过他。

吴磊失去心情，干脆把公司所有群都设置成消息免打扰，刷了一遍朋友圈，看见李宪在两小时前发了一张风景照片，文绉绉地配文：“欣赏你的流浪，像是种信仰。”而下面则是刘浩然的评论：“师傅，在国外一定要注意安全，请记得给我带手信！”

吴磊仔细想了想，突然“卧槽”一声从床上跳起来。敢情李宪跑到国外去追随萧站了！这未免太为爱痴狂、穷追不舍了吧？刹那间，吴磊心里对李宪的敬佩之情油然而生，他想自己哪天一定要学习一下李宪的没脸没皮，也好拿来对付爱耍性子的罗云熙。

然而等了一晚上，吴磊都没有等到罗云熙的消息。终于，在入睡之前，吴磊忍不住给罗云熙拨了视频，对方很快就接了。吴磊看见罗云熙高挺的鼻梁上架了副平光眼镜，他人坐在椅子上，后面是书柜，似乎是在书房里。

见了他，吴磊没由来的好心情，笑着问：“你在干嘛呢？”

“处理文件。”罗云熙盯着电脑屏幕，双手在键盘上敲打，没空理会，连正眼都没去瞧他。罗云熙打完最后一个字，把匿名邮件发到了公司内部邮箱。可以想象，这封信会掀起怎样一番波澜。

这是他第一次为他人不计代价的付出。为了写这封检举邮件，罗云熙耗费了一晚上的大好时光。他们的关系没办法公开，即使想替吴磊出头，罗云熙力所能及的事情也只能背地里为他去做。

“哦。”吴磊表情里出现细微的失落，又像个被冤枉的孩子，心里憋屈。他埋首在枕头里，小声说：“现在公司上下都在怀疑我，你知道吗？”

“我知道。你不用担心，我说过会帮你处理的。”罗云熙说这话时，底气十足，容不得他人质疑。

吴磊只觉得愧疚，可是感激的话语到了嘴边又被他收回去。吴磊想，再多客套的措辞，还不如一句动听的甜言蜜语来得殷切。他望着视频里罗云熙优秀的侧脸，忽然放缓了语气。

“我爱你。”

他念这三个字，极是缱绻，令人心尖软颤的地步。罗云熙毫无设防的落入他的温情，只能顿挫在那里，下一秒，脸颊悄然腾升一丝羞涩，又将目光垂放下来，任由笑意在嘴边蔓延。罗云熙无法抹掉这份甘之如饴。

尽管对方没有说话，只捎一眼，吴磊已经心领神会，这下他终于悟到李宪厚颜无耻的精髓，继续说：“我好想你啊。熙熙，你想我吗？”

罗云熙继续没说话，点了点头。

瞧见他那雪白肤色下微弱滚动的喉结，吴磊突然心猿意马，周身燥热起来，喉咙跟着发紧，连话都说不惯熟，只顾着喘，脑子一时半会是混沌了，吴磊狠掐了把大腿，痛感让他清醒，也顺利岔开了话题。

“对了，李宪跑到国外去找萧站，这事你知道吗？”吴磊问他。

“我知道。”他何尝不是强忍着难耐的心绪，试图抚平心口的起伏。幸好他的道行不浅，总能表现出一副若无其事。罗云熙面不改色地说：“李宪为了他休掉自己一年的假期，也是够蠢的。”

“是我的话，我也会的。”吴磊对着镜头傻傻地发笑，以他不容置疑的认真语气说道：“如果有一天你跑掉了，我也会不顾一切去找你。”

罗云熙这才停下手中的动作，深深地呼吸，试图平抚胸口的跌宕起伏。这些情话，他原本已经听过无数的版本，却无人让他为之动容，一是因为太蠢，二是他不抬爱。这次，罗云熙没能如愿以偿去怀疑、去忽视。他意识到，这段感情在自己心底生了根，到了无法自拔的境地。

他突然想问吴磊，究竟多爱他。

是爱他那些不堪回首的过往，亦或是爱他到不计后果的付出。他曾经渴望被拥抱、被揉碎、被侵占，而这都只是低端的奢望，谁都可以。

罗云熙觉得有点好笑，但他想延续这个荒唐的话题。他问吴磊：“如果我躲起来了呢？”

“那我就等呗。”吴磊脸上笑容依旧，态度却变得郑重，如同许下承诺。他对罗云熙说：“你要是躲我一辈子，我就等你一辈子。”

这下，罗云熙总算明白了。

原来那些至死不渝的爱情，到头来都抵不过长情的陪伴。

TBC.


	12. 12

12

吴磊出差回到公司，原本没打算理会流言蜚语。结果有几个八卦的同事跑过来跟他讲：女主管被辞退了。就在前天，有人在公司邮箱里发了匿名检举信，说女主管半年来多次用公款旅游，证据确凿，连银行流水账单都被找出来了。这个爆炸性的消息令吴磊愣了半天。他紧接着打开公司邮箱，找到那封匿名信，一看还真的是。吴磊想，写这封信的人也未免太凶残了吧，简直要置她于死地啊。

公司平日表面上保持着岁月静好的光景，大家都想不出这封信到底是谁发的，围在一块议论半天，终于得出结论：有人要为吴磊出头，而且这个人还是公司某个高层。但是谁也拿不出证据，不敢贸然对吴磊指指点点，生怕下一个倒霉的是自己。

这下好了，关于吴磊的传闻再次流传在公司每个闲暇的角落里。版本有很多种，其中一个非常厉害，说吴磊是大股东的儿子。有上次拍的宣传册的加持，很快，吴磊从众矢之的变成众星捧月的对象，前来拍他马屁的人与日俱增。

吴磊此时被蒙在鼓里，还忙着解释，心里也就纳闷了。他想找罗云熙了解一下到底是什么情况，但是对方一直在忙，告诉他等月底再说吧。

等到了月底，罗云熙终于舍得打电话给他，说周末要出游。吴磊许多日没见罗云熙，分外思念，说你原来还记得我啊。还没等他把话说完，罗云熙照常泼他冷水，说：你爱去不去。吴磊哪里有拒绝的理由，二话不说给答应了。结果回过头才想起自己约了刘浩然周末打游戏这件事，吴磊只好爽约刘浩然。

刘浩然听了很冒火：你这小子长本事了啊，都学会重色轻友了！你们是故意的吧？一个两个都谈恋爱去了，留我一个孤寡老人。

吴磊假装好心：“那你也找一个呗。”

那头的刘浩然破罐子破摔：“如果我能遇到罗云熙和萧站这样的尤物，我还会在这里跟你废话吗？！”

“别这么说，我会同情你的。”吴磊抓住一切损他的机会，弥补当初被刘浩然击溃的信心，这已经不是从前刘浩然夜夜笙歌，留他独守游戏的时候了。吴磊在对方骂骂咧咧的声音里挂了电话，躺在床上，自觉心情舒畅，一觉睡到天亮。

罗云熙大清早开车来接他。两大一小先跑去吃早餐，吃饱了还得赶将近两个小时的路程。车里前半个小时充满欢声笑语，罗云熙告诉吴磊，小奥下个月要上小学，他忙前忙后一周，去学校替孩子订校服，下班带小奥跑去买书包文具……升学的事情把他搞得焦头烂额，所以趁着周末彻底放松一回。吴磊对此浑然不知，问他：你怎么不找我帮忙？

罗云熙阴冷冷地笑：“放心吧，以后多的是你表现的机会。”

“小磊哥哥，爹地说你可以帮我辅导功课！”小奥兴致冲冲对他说。

吴磊一拍大腿，“可以啊，你盘算都打好了对不对？”

“我只是给你还人情的机会。”

吴磊懵了，“人情？”后面经受罗云熙递来的白眼，吴磊恍然大悟，想到上次的检举风波，突然心有戚戚焉，吴磊小心翼翼问他：“那份匿名信该不会是你发的吧？”

“我发现你也是够迟钝的。”罗云熙简直恨铁不成钢。到底是自己作的，忍了。

吴磊受到惊吓，半天没缓过来：“罗云熙你疯了吧？为了我这么得罪人，真的好吗？”

罗云熙一笑置之。原本他在公司也没少得罪人，还会惧怕这一次吗？罗云熙性子虽是孤高，但在公司里位高权重，能把他拉下来的人没几个，大家都心怀鬼胎，明里暗里干的事都要斟酌几番，暂且算不到他头上。他觉得没必要跟吴磊解释这么多，等风头过去就算了。

可是某人还在那里跟自己较劲。吴磊哪知道这趟水里的深浅，这些日子他身边的人听风就是雨，背地里说他有后台，吴磊还极力去否认，这下倒好了，罗云熙真真切切成了他的后台。吴磊于是跟他叨唠了半天，把想法一五一十讲出来。

罗云熙耐心听着，又在开车，目光始终没有偏移前方。他的语气极淡，是无关痛痒的态度：“人们总是擅长杜撰故事，我只是给他们留点线索，好让他们发挥想象力而已。就算有后台，也是他们自己想出来的，跟我没关系。”

他不肯承认这点，吴磊偏要领情，而且底气很足。

“那我就把你当作后台，我俩脱不了干系了！”

吴磊偏过头打量这个穿着白色T恤、浅蓝牛仔裤的男人，附加表情俨然一个懵懂纯情的大学生，跟心机这两个字根本沾不上边。罗云熙的城府藏得深，哪能轻易让他看见啊。但是没关系，吴磊已有身先士卒死而后已的觉悟，他对罗云熙说：“那我先说好了，要是哪天我俩的事情被发现了，你就说是我先勾引的你，你是无辜的！”

罗云熙听着，觉得他想法幼稚，敷衍道：“好啊，那你本事挺大。”

“大不大你心里没有数吗？”吴磊没跟他客气，公然开起了黄腔，把话题一下子拉远了。说起这事，吴磊还得得瑟瑟的。因为在他们干那种坏事的时候，吴磊总是故意逼问罗云熙，大不大，爽不爽……有一次吴磊又逼他：喊爸爸。结果被揍惨了，罗云熙一星期都没理他，别说碰了。吴磊吃了亏才知道，原来兔子逼急真会咬人。后来他收敛了，罗云熙喊他声老公都觉得知足。

这时，后座的小奥难得听懂了些认知范围内的名词，好奇地问：“爹地，什么大不大啊？”

前面两人吓得脸都青了，谁也没敢接话。罗云熙脸色一会红一会白的，抓起凹槽里放着的用来哄孩子用的棒棒糖，一把往吴磊嘴里塞，生气地说：“吴磊，你可以闭嘴了。”

吴磊才不管，接着跟小奥聊天。罗云熙在旁边听着，一声不吭的，吴磊哄完小的，又要哄大的。罗云熙这人，其实一点都不难哄，吃软不吃硬。吴磊将在嘴里含过的棒棒糖举到罗云熙嘴边晃了晃，问他要不要吃糖，很甜哦。直到罗云熙不情不愿地吃下去，他才觉得安心。

来到主题公园，小奥是孩子不用说了，其余两人逐渐解放天性，首先跑进纪念品商店买了一堆耳朵帽子，互相给戴在头上也不嫌幼稚。吴磊没想到他来之前已经做好了游园攻略，地图刻在了罗云熙脑子里，一进去就往过山车项目跑。吴磊看着高耸入云的垂直过山车，没把头摇下来：“别了吧，我恐高！”罗云熙对他无语，说：“那好吧，你在下面看好小奥，我先去玩一会。”说完人影已经消失在队伍里。

十分钟后，罗云熙一边淡定的整理头发，一边走下来。

吴磊问他：“什么感觉？”

罗云熙本来想说“贼嗨”。以前上大学那会他跟李宪那帮人去坐过山车，全部人都坐吐了，只有他在哪一个劲喊“贼嗨贼嗨的”，嗨到别人都拉不住他去坐第二遍。那会真好啊，他们年轻气盛，做什么都可以不计后果。不像现在，罗云熙突然意识到这两字显得他不够矜持，便弃之换成“还行”。

吴磊在罗云熙的怂恿下，终于鼓足勇气去试一次过山车。又过了十分钟，吴磊手脚并用爬下来，脸色犯难，对人埋怨道：“你骗我……我要吐了。”

“你抗晕有点差啊。”罗云熙跑过去扶住他，把人拖到椅子上，又给喂了些水，对吴磊弱不禁风的样子连连摇头，有所失望。

吴磊这才发现罗云熙的抗眩晕能力不是一般的强，后来三人坐在旋转杯上捣鼓了一阵，吴磊直接被甩吐了，差点倒地不起，小奥还好，还能蹦蹦跳跳的，随了罗云熙。

吴磊实在佩服他的定力，忍不住问：“我说，你怎么一点都不晕？天生的吗？”

“并没有。”罗云熙笑了笑，“以前跳三十二转的时候，晕习惯了。”

吴磊这下没听懂，不免诧异，追问罗云熙：“嗯？你说你跳什么？”

“没什么了。”罗云熙收起笑容，意识到自己说漏了嘴，便终结了这个话题。他牵起小奥的手，把注意力转到孩子身上，“走吧，爹地带你去玩旋转木马！”

别看罗云熙平常端着清高的架子，疯起来倒是洋洋洒洒的。罗云熙坐在旋转木马上朝外面的吴磊挥手，笑容无比灿烂，真实得过分可爱。可是一圈一下，罗云熙发现吴磊不见了，他正准备找人，结果吴磊在他身后跳上了木马，非要跟他挤到一块，还趁他不注意，快速在他脸上亲了一口。罗云熙惊愕地回头，见吴磊笑得明眸皓齿，没忍心去责怪，又悄悄去寻那只能够带给他安全感的手，手掌贴上那片微氲的地方，十指紧扣，吴磊顺意将他牵扯进怀抱里，下巴搁置在他的肩上，不太好意思地笑：“你看外面，好多人盯着我们啊……”

当然了，比两个男人抱在一起更有意思的，是两个大帅哥抱在一起。此时，罗云熙正靠在吴磊怀里有恃无恐，眼角的余光扫过一圈又一圈陌生的脸，最后心安理得地闭上眼。

“看就看，反正又不认识。”

彼此都在内心窃喜，这下终于能光明正大一回了。

TBC.


	13. 13

13

八月底的天气，就算没有太阳，仍旧是闷热。他们后面断断续续玩了几个项目，几个人都乏了，罗云熙有低血糖的小毛病，大量运动后需要嗜甜回血。他这会坐在椅子上有点喘不动气，吴磊问他和小奥要不要吃冰淇淋，谁都没意见，吴磊于是带着小奥去挑喜欢的口味，此时摊位是人满为患，吴磊好不容易拿到三个冰淇淋，回过头发现原本站在身后的小奥不见了。吴磊以为他贪玩跑回去找罗云熙，结果回去之后，两个人互相瞪眼。

罗云熙问他：“怎么只有你一个回来？”

“嗯？小奥没回来找你吗？”

吴磊把快融掉的冰淇淋递给他，罗云熙咬了几口觉得不对劲。这孩子的性格他最清楚不过，谨慎细微，不会贸然离开，况且知道他的位置，就算想跑到别处去玩，也会提前跟他说清楚。罗云熙忧心忡忡的掐着时间，十几分钟过去了，小奥仍然没有回来。

此时罗云熙开始高度警觉起来，于是带着吴磊沿路找遍，里里外外，连角落都没放过。可是乐园里的游客繁多，来来往往的并不好找。他们找了半个小时，依旧没见到孩子的踪影。吴磊少不了懊悔，一个劲的跟罗云熙道歉。

罗云熙没有在紧急情况里责备人的习惯。他拿出一贯的冷静，作出最快的解决方案：“这个主题公园虽然很大，可到处都是摄像头，不至于找不到，我们还是先去服务中心登寻人广播吧。”

吴磊听他的，两人来到服务中心，在协警的帮助下调出了监控。原来是小奥确实是吴磊买冰淇淋的时候跑开了。接着跟在一个年轻女人的身后，直到年轻女人注意到他。他们在一棵树下聊了会天，小奥突然扭头跑开了。再之后，他独自跑到一个小水池旁边，从兜里掏出早上罗云熙塞到他兜里以防万一的几张纸币，到附近的摊位换了些硬币。看到这里，罗云熙和吴磊都非常好奇小奥到底想做什么。 

结果这孩子做了一件令他们意想不到的事情。小奥竟然把硬币丢进水池里，双手合十，闭上眼诚心许愿。看到这里，吴磊忍不住笑了，对罗云熙说：“你平时肯定没少跟他讲童话故事。”可是罗云熙听了他的话根本没反应，脸色还隐约不太好。吴磊察觉后，相当谨慎地问：“你怎么了？”

“我没事。”

罗云熙不肯透露心迹，转身就要走。真相已经大白，两人马上跑到水池那边去找孩子。谢天谢地，小奥还坐在那里。但不知经历了什么，只见他耸拉着小脑袋，一副闷闷不乐的模样。罗云熙提心吊胆了一阵，这时终于能松一口气，走过去抱住他，不忍心责怪，刻意压低了声音说话：“小奥，你为什么一个人跑来这里呢？我跟吴磊都很担心你。”

“对不起……”小奥看到罗云熙，才愿意抬起头，眼泪啪嗒啪嗒掉下来，哭得可怜兮兮的，“爹地，我刚才看到了妈咪，可是……她不要我了，妈咪说她不认识我。”

“傻孩子。”罗云熙叹口气，吻了吻小奥的发顶，努力挤出笑容，“妈咪怎么会不要你呢？我不是跟你说过吗？妈咪被施了魔法，在你还没长大之前，暂时没办法看见她哦，所以刚才那个人不是妈咪啦。”

“我不信！”小奥脾气上来了，给自己抹掉眼泪，瘪住了嘴，“那天我梦到妈咪，她说她不会回来了……爹地，妈咪是不是不要我了？”

“当然不是。”罗云熙抱着孩子，轻声细语的说：“她就是喜欢开玩笑，以前经常跟爹地开玩笑呢，你不要生她的气。爹地向你保证，妈咪绝对不会不要你的。”

“可是……”小奥看了旁边的吴磊一眼，对罗云熙说：“爹地，你是不是不喜欢妈咪了？你喜欢小磊哥哥。”

罗云熙耐心跟他解释，“喜欢有很多种的，爹地对吴磊的喜欢，跟对妈咪的喜欢是不一样的。等你长大之后，你就会明白了。”

吴磊脸上才刚有起色，听了这话，立刻又把笑容收了回去。他很少见识到罗云熙这般温柔的模样，是种不太真实的感觉。他也不是听不懂，关于罗云熙家里的情况，他从不过问，万一揭了人伤疤就不好了。可是罗云熙现在说的一字一句都像一根钉子，锥进他心里，该痛的也痛了，却难以拔除。吴磊不知该如何应对，这情况他以前没碰到过，他的位置还在这儿，现在只剩尴尬。

显然，罗云熙也没找到更好的处理方案，装聋作哑吧，对吴磊确实不公平，可非得把这事摊开了说呢，一时半会是没法解释清楚的。

所以这次罗云熙得感谢吴磊，因为吴磊这会不计前嫌，主动替他粉饰，还得装聋作哑，实在辛苦。

吴磊蹲下来，摸摸小奥的脑袋，笑着问：“你刚才往水池里抛硬币，是在许愿吗？”

小奥点了点头。

“可以告诉哥哥，你到底许了什么愿望吗？”

小奥摇了摇头，说：“不可以哦，说出来就不灵了。”

吴磊顺他的心思说下去，“好嘛，那我就不问了，反正你的愿望肯定会实现！”

说完，他出其不意地回头，捕捉到罗云熙脸上的动容，像是要哭了。然而这个男人非常要脸，知道躲不开，就背过身去遮掩。吴磊喊他名字，没回应。罗云熙这会倒像个小媳妇，扭扭捏捏的，很不自然，也失了方寸。如此一来，吴磊更得宠着他，好声好气说：“老婆，别闹啦，咱们去吃饭吧。”

谁知罗云熙一听，不情愿了，顾及着孩子在旁边，连忙捂住吴磊的嘴巴，变脸比翻书还快。

“谁是你老婆啊？给我滚。”

只可惜，吴磊的脸皮已经被他捣捻到了一定的厚度，此时还能无动于衷跟他笑着。吴磊亲了亲他的掌心，把他的手贴到自己脸上，蹭了蹭，眼神无辜到令人心生怜爱的地步：“你要我滚哪去啊？你心里吗？”

明知道吴磊是装的，可听进耳里，看在眼中，罗云熙的心还是痒啊。换作了别人，他保不准立刻吐了。可吴磊就不一样，眉清目秀的大男孩，一句情话里带着六分的羞怯，剩下四分是萌蠢。

罗云熙抵不住，也不能忽视，只好顺带去捏他的脸，果然皮厚了许多。

“算了，我不跟你闹。”

吴磊主动把台阶让给他，心想：也不知道是谁先跟谁闹呢。

晚上他们在附近的度假村住下，套房自带浴池和观景阳台。他们在房间里用过酒店送来的晚餐，两人又陪孩子玩了一会积木。等到孩子起了倦意，罗云熙便坐在床边讲给他睡前故事，每晚如此。

小奥睡着后，罗云熙才着手把东西收拾好，换上浴袍，走到室外一看，吴磊早就脱得一丝不挂躺在浴池里了。

还非常有情调的开了一瓶红酒，端着杯子细细地品，可惜品不出个所以然，因为没什么比罗云熙脱下浴袍慢慢走向他更令人赏心悦目了。吴磊的视线从人脚尖一点点往上延伸，毫不避讳，也不去掩饰自己迷醉的眼神。

罗云熙不缓不急踏进池中，任凭温热淌过小腿，管他吴磊爱怎么看，自己先是舒舒服服泡了一会，喝了酒，周身开始滚烫。吴磊这时凑到罗云熙身边，双手很不老实的在他身上游走。罗云熙没说话，让他摸着，还自觉挪过去靠在吴磊身前，两人一前一后，一高一低，吴磊稍微低下头就能吻到怀里的人，但是罗云熙起了玩心，偏不依顺，就在那用手划拉，掌心掬了水，又顺着倾斜的玉臂淌下，来回几次也不嫌腻。

“有那么好玩吗？”吴磊笑着问，擒获那只洁白无瑕的手，带着它慢慢滑向罗云熙的下腹，两手交叠，在水下那部分，紧握着，轻拢慢捻的。这也是另一种玩法。罗云熙不知是自己玩，还是被他玩，总之玩到最后，浑身酥软，忍不住后仰，抵首在吴磊的肩上，双眸迷离着，无声地喘。吴磊手法娴熟，手下的动作越发狠了，令罗云熙忍无可忍，不喊出来是不会尽兴的，可稍微偏过头，吴磊又吻住他，刻意不让他放纵，故意要令他难受。这会他们学会了互相折磨，谁也不能好过。

吴磊的双手擒住他光洁的背，一寸寸滑下，至纤细的腰间，十指掐紧。罗云熙全身上下，除了颈窝，腰腹是最为敏感的领域，这时他的腰身已然软了几分，可吴磊的硬物抵住他，势态凶狠，直到他经受不住，咬紧下唇，眼梢眉间尽是隐忍。他又总是那么急，急着沉下身子，最后两个人都一并痛着，忍着，两副盛情的身躯绞着，几乎要命悬一线，而池中这温暖的波涛又在拍打着他们的理智，冲散又迂回，在他们身上起起伏伏。吴磊眼睁睁看着那张湿漉漉的脸庞，分不清是水还是汗，反正都一样的性感。他忽然觉得害怕。罗云熙过分美好的一切能让他胸口发虚。他对这个男人既熟悉又陌生。熟悉是他们共同的经历，陌生是罗云熙不曾告诉他的过去。

这回不逼他说下流的话了。吴磊把濡湿的嘴唇贴到男人的耳边，不依不饶地问他：“你爱我吗？”

罗云熙闭上眼，用力掐住吴磊的手臂，指尖在皮肉里留下淡红的印记。如果这能算作爱的一种，他是不想轻易言说的。可惜吴磊要听他亲口说，否则绝不罢休。罗云熙只好将脸埋进吴磊的肩头，鼻尖蹭过那道若隐若现的颈线，也将嘴唇贴近他通红的耳根，气息如潮。

“那你听好了，我只说一次。”

都到这种时候了，他还得保持傲慢的姿态。吴磊笑着用嘴唇去蹭他的脸，鬓角、眉眼和鼻唇都没落下。不是故意讨好，只是单纯想吻他，把罗云熙占为己有。

吴磊半开玩笑地问：“是做一次，说一次吗？”

“不是。”罗云熙捏住他的下巴，扳正了吴磊的脸，直到两人的视线交汇，罗云熙才愿意坦白，态度傲慢至极：“这句话不能随便说出来，我怕你会上瘾。”

“好可怕啊。”吴磊眼里顿时有了笑意，故弄玄虚地问他：“那我现在戒掉还来得及吗？”

“太晚了。”

他低头吻了吴磊一下，盯着那双眼睛，分外认真且不容置疑地说：“因为我爱你。”

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 腻腻歪歪的部分写完了  
熙熙这回也认定了真爱
> 
> 所以，后面会发生什么呢？（卖了个关子


	14. 14

14

凡事在发生之前，都会有预兆。能不能意识到这种预兆，不单凭敏锐的感知能力，还在于此人在不在状态。

刘浩然觉得面前的吴磊很不在状态。这是他见到吴磊之后的感觉。上次吴磊爽约，这次他们好不容易约上一面，周末到下午在拐角的咖啡店闲坐着。吴磊从进来到现在，低头看表算时间不下十次，焦虑着，手放在桌上啪嗒啪嗒地敲，视线停留在熙攘的十字路口。刘浩然只好他面前挥了挥手，总算召回吴磊些许注意力。

“你最近怎么回事？心不在焉的。”刘浩然刚才趁吴磊分神，偷偷喝了他半杯咖啡，这会吴磊还没发现，刘浩然便觉得索然无味。不知何事把吴磊整成这副魂不守舍的德行。然而回过头想，大抵谈恋爱的人皆是如此。就像他的师傅，李宪，从国外回来就有了明显的变化，刘浩然难以形容他们的状态，但他擅于总结，言简意赅地说，恋爱会让人变得迟钝。

“是吗？”吴磊的反应在十秒后才奏效。他拿起杯子简洁喝了一口，后知后觉，“嗯？我已经喝这么多了吗？”

“我说你脑子里除了罗云熙，能不能装点别的东西？”刘浩然准备要翻白眼。

吴磊专心于某事，是不能分神的。他又低头看了看表，下午四点半，还有半个小时的空余。吴磊完全沉浸在自己的任务里，“待会我要去接孩子，不能跟你去网吧了。”

这份答非所问太过离谱，对面的刘浩然给他扯了个僵硬的笑容。他盯着吴磊，心里有恨意，把一块蛋糕塞进嘴里，如同嚼人血肉，冷冷地问：“你要当人家后爸吗？”

“什么啊，你别胡说。”吴磊在那不自然地掰着指头，又隐隐约约地笑。

“得了，明白。”刘浩然不跟他客气，将属于他那份蛋糕一并吃进肚子。然而刘浩然单身，感受不到恋爱的糖分，吃再多也无济于事，周边恋爱的酸臭像病毒一样蔓延，他逃无可逃，浸染其中，每天备受煎熬。

说起来，是很蹊跷的。在吴磊和罗云熙确定关系之前，刘浩然并不看好他们。论身材相貌，吴磊是没差。家庭方面，据吴磊无意间的透露，他家在这座一线城市也有好几套房子，完全是地主家的儿子，从小衣食无忧。所以除了在感情里爱犯糊涂之外，基本挑不出什么大的毛病。但是罗云熙呢，空有一张令人惊羡的面孔，别的，吴磊一概不知，连最重要的出身和家庭情况都忽略了。刘浩然问他：孩子他妈是谁？吴磊都答不出来。

信息不对称，那还怎么谈？

当时刘浩然怕他吃亏，好言相劝：你先把这些搞清楚，再跟他确定关系才对，免得日后惹一身骚。要不睡几次就算了，总不会吃亏。

吴磊那会被美色所惑，哪听得进去，这不，今时今日彻底沦为替人带娃的保姆，还是尽心尽责不求回报那种。吴磊这些举动在刘浩然眼里可谓愚蠢至极，但是他俩的关系已经明朗，推诚布公于众，如果刘浩然再当坏人，估计吴磊得和他决裂。

刘浩然跟吴磊最大的区别，在于刘浩然不服管。如果他碰上罗云熙这样钟情感情游戏的高手，先不说强弱输赢，想要刘浩然乖乖听话，变成手指一勾就任人摆布的人，是不现实的。何况刘浩然向来挑食，好看是第一要义，偏又杂食，各种风格几乎要试遍，绝不能吊死在一棵树上。遇到李宪之后，沦为师徒，整日耳濡目染，刘浩然的偏好悄悄发生了转变，只要有好看的皮囊和有趣的灵魂，管他是男是女呢，

但他不能上李宪，会被定下目无尊长的罪名，况且李宪有感情洁癖，未必看得上他。初见罗云熙时，刘浩然对这人有过非分之想，但他始终是有骨气的，兄弟的情人不能觊觎，这是道上的规矩，也是刘浩然的规矩。

起点高了，有好亦有坏。坏处当然是从前玩过的庸脂俗粉没能再入他的法眼。得了，刘浩然认命，还是随遇而安吧，所以他最近清心寡欲了一阵，连酒吧都懒得去了。

他俩在半小时之后离开咖啡店。吴磊在路边拦了辆出租车，打算去舞蹈培训中心接孩子。在升小学之后，罗云熙以继续挖掘孩子潜能的名义，给小奥报了一个舞蹈班。吴磊当时还挺好奇，跟着跑去培训中心看了一眼，发现小奥在慢悠悠地跳芭蕾。回来问罗云熙：男孩子跳芭蕾舞会不会有点奇怪？罗云熙认为合情合理：跳芭蕾舞怎么了，还得有男女之别？吴磊可劲想了会，终于想通了，说那也挺好，跳舞也是培养艺术的一种嘛。

吴磊坐进车里，正准备关门，被刘浩然拦住了，紧接着一条大长腿跨进后座，逼得吴磊不得不挪到另一边。吴磊惊讶看着他：“你不是要回去吗？”

“不回了。”刘浩然对司机做了个开车的手势，跟吴磊说：“我都没见过罗云熙的孩子呢，想瞧瞧看长什么样。”

吴磊不假思索：“当然是好看。”

“废话，罗云熙长那样，他孩子能不好看吗？”刘浩然被他整得很无语，刚想往他头上赏颗爆栗，吴磊突然醒悟过来：“不对！”

“什么不对？”刘浩然的手顿在半空。

吴磊自顾自地想，疑惑道：“我才发现，小奥的眼睛不像罗云熙。”

“我还以为是什么大事。”刘浩然耸肩，“可能随他妈呢。”然后八卦心起，问：“你真的没见过罗云熙的前妻？”

吴磊摇头，像是在寻找自我安慰：“不见也挺好，见了面说不准会尴尬。”

刘浩然意义不明地哼了一声，“这孩子妈也够狠心的。”

到了培训中心，吴磊和刘浩然走进去找孩子。在来之前，刘浩然问这孩子喜欢什么，给捎个礼物。吴磊支愣半天，说不出来。刘浩然抓到把柄，开启冷嘲热讽模式。

吴磊摊手：“这孩子什么都不缺，罗云熙给买好了。”

被他这么一说，刘浩然突然很佩服罗云熙。他一个男的带孩子本来就不容易，家庭和事业两头都得兼顾，要比平常人付出更多的精力。

培训老师见到吴磊，问他来接哪个孩子。吴磊出示接送卡，结果迎来对方的一惊。培训老师说：“你是小奥的家长吗？”

吴磊犹豫着点了头，“算是吧。”

“这孩子下午被他爸爸接走了，说有急事。”培训老师解释说。

吴磊瞬间懵了。他仔细回想，觉得不对劲，按道理来说，罗云熙今天去了外地开会，怎么可能来接孩子呢。就算有急事，以罗云熙的处事风格，肯定会提前与他说明情况，不负他白来一趟。吴磊觉得很不对劲，事情过于蹊跷。于是质问负责人：“没有接送卡怎么能随意把孩子送走呢？”

“这个……”负责人难辞其咎，连忙跟吴磊道歉：“对不起，没有看接送卡确实是我们的的不对。但是当时我们已经确认了，确实是小奥的父亲，他们长得一模一样。”末了，负责人还给吴磊详尽的描绘了那个人的长相。

吴磊愕然，这分明不是罗云熙啊。等他反应过来，才记起要给罗云熙打电话。对方很快接了，吴磊思忖半天，提心吊胆地开口，将负责人那番话原封不动告诉他。

罗云熙安静听他说完，沉默了片刻，留下一句“别报警，在那里等我”，便挂断了。吴磊保持着打电话的姿势，一时半会没敢动，心里突然有个不好的兆头。刘浩然跑过来摇晃他几下，问他到底是什么个情况。吴磊受了惊吓般抬头，恍恍惚惚的，脸上尽是无助。刘浩然说你别吓我，之后吴磊就没说话了，慢慢转过身跌坐在椅子上，盯着手里的手机，心绪不宁的。

刘浩然这会搞不清前因后果，难免心烦意乱，在一旁不停追问吴磊，试图问出个所以然。

吴磊被他搞得很烦，抱住头说：“你别再问了，我也不知道。”此时他心慌到可以随时丢命的地步。如果罗云熙多说一句，或许不至于要担惊受怕，可是罗云熙什么都不说，就让等着，吴磊意识到事态的严重性，却又不敢妄加揣测。其实他心里分明有了答案，只是不愿相信。

大概过去一个多小时，他们终于等到了罗云熙，后面还跟着一个熟悉的身影，刘浩然在烦闷中惊醒，倏地站起来：“师傅？！”

两人从外面风尘仆仆跨进来，会客厅瞬间变得拥挤。罗云熙谁也没理会，摆着张铁青的脸，径直走到负责人面前，也不跟人废话，就说：“我要看监控。”

刘浩然憋久了难受，看到李宪如同找到一丝希望，赶紧跑到李宪身边打听情况，“师傅，你快告诉我究竟发生了什么？这孩子到底被谁接走了？为什么不报警？”

李宪横了他一眼，说这事你别掺和进去。完了，他两手干练插进裤兜里，迈开步子跟紧在罗云熙身边，两人一同离开准备去看监控，而在此时，一直没机会开口说话的吴磊突然喊了罗云熙名字，成功把两人叫住了。

吴磊问：“我能一块去吗？”

罗云熙想了想，还是拒绝了他的要求，“你在这里等我吧。”

吴磊心情是复杂的，不安、难过和挫败的感觉全部涌现出来。他对罗云熙的举措多的是不解，为什么他不能插手这件事，却可以让李宪去分忧。刘浩然这下倒开始同情他，但不能乱说话了，只好揽着吴磊肩头，一并坐下来，他说：你冷静一下，别想太多。

“我什么都做不了。”吴磊气馁地捂住脸。

刘浩然叹口气，拍了拍他肩膀，问：“你想抽烟吗？”

吴磊没说话，看着刘浩然摸出口袋里的烟，挑了根出来，递给他。吴磊仔细看了看，是炫赫门，烟嘴带甜味的。他琢磨了一下，捏起一根叼在嘴里，刘浩然熟练地给他点火，并说：“你知道吗，我这辈子只给李宪点过火。”

吴磊认同地点头，深深吸了口烟，又慢悠悠地呼出来。他几乎不抽烟，但不代表不会，大学跟刘浩然一块逃课的时候，他们经常躲在操场的边角里抽烟，他们聊天自然而然会往情爱方面偏颇，刘浩然偶尔跟他炫耀自己睡了哪个年级的学姐，说真的，吴磊一点都不羡慕，反而觉得他滥情。

所以吴磊故意问他：“李宪跟萧站在一起了吗？”

“我不知道。”刘浩然抽烟比他快，一根烟很快见底了。此时他的表情是茫然的，不见得开心。

吴磊从他表情里读懂了什么，隔了会才说：“其实，认识这些人之后，我才发现，原来你根本不是花心。”

刘浩然笑了笑，问：“怎么说？”

吴磊盯住他的眼睛，如实回答：“你只是想找一个对手。”

刘浩然若有所思，吐出最后一口烟雾，轻快的丢掉了烟头。他同意吴磊的观点，笑了一下：“你说得没错。”

一根烟点时间，罗云熙和李宪就从监控室出来了。两个人脸色皆是阴沉，但是李宪比罗云熙要好一些，起码还能跟他们说上话。

李宪对吴磊说：“我们两个要去处理孩子的事情，你们先回去吧。”

“为什么啊？！”吴磊第一个反对。他跑到罗云熙面前，拉起他的手，意指他抬头看着自己。可是罗云熙根本没有心情，吴磊只能将就着他，低头寻他的目光，“可以告诉我到底是谁带走了小奥吗？”

罗云熙给出与李宪一样的答案：“这件事跟你没关系，你们先回去吧。”说完转身就走，不留任何商榷的余地。

他这一走，全部人都得跟着跑。罗云熙的车停在外面，李宪先行他一步，拦住罗云熙：“我来开车吧，你坐副驾驶去。”

罗云熙不与他争，绕过去打开车门，在上车之前突然回过头去看身后的吴磊，声音虚弱地说了句：“对不起。”

吴磊的心立刻就软了，连理智都陷了进去。想到自己的身份还在这儿，作为罗云熙的男朋友，吴磊认为自己很有必要守在他身边，无论发生什么事情，都得不离不弃。况且他不愿罗云熙与李宪单独在一起，这是他的私心。吴磊过去扯罗云熙入怀，气势不凡，就直勾勾地看他，连声音都拔高几度，恨不得全世界都听到：“罗云熙，我告诉你，今天我要是离开你半步，我吴磊就不是男人。”

他的话吐字清晰，掷地有声，大家都听得明明白白。李宪和刘浩然愣了一会，便各自在那憋笑，搞得罗云熙很难堪，也没法躲，他气急败坏地甩开吴磊的手，正要上车，刘浩然抢先一步坐到副驾驶上，对罗云熙说：“不好意思，你俩要不坐后面吧，亲起来比较方便。”

罗云熙气不过来，再气就要心脏病发，回过头看吴磊，眼睛瞪圆了，通红的，根本不像生气，可怜又无辜。直到吴磊体贴给他打开后车门，把手贴在门槛上防他碰到头，等坐进车里，又往他额头贴了吻。一系列举措下来，罗云熙受伤的心也跟着柔软，暂且不疼了，何况现在有吴磊当他的盔甲，没有什么再能伤及他分毫。

TBC.


	15. 15

15

车内的气氛跌回压抑的状态。

李宪把车开到荒无人烟的郊外。临近傍晚，路上除了昏暗的灯光与他们擦身而过，再无人烟。大家又各怀心思，一致保持沉默。

静至诡秘，某人无所适从。吴磊的视线从车窗外转移到罗云熙脸上，迂回好几次，才开的了口。他问罗云熙：“你确定能在这里找到小奥吗？”

罗云熙寡淡地“嗯”一声，明显没有与他交谈的欲望。

“到了。”李宪提醒道。车子在路边慢慢停下来。

刘浩然环视一圈，打了个冷颤，转过头问李宪：“这是什么鬼地方啊？阴森森的。”

李宪从后视镜观察后座的两人，皆是心事重重，一点都不痛快。李宪也痛快不到哪去，阴郁着一张脸。他对刘浩然和吴磊说：“你俩老实待在车里，等我们回来。”

“不行！”吴磊不会有听从李宪的意愿，他只以罗云熙的想法为基准。他用探询的目光触及罗云熙，等待罗云熙发话。

罗云熙被他盯得不自在了，说：“你们就在这等着吧。”

两人倒是异口同声。吴磊实在不乐意，气急败坏又自作主张去掰开车锁，准备下车。然后被人用力拉住，吴磊第一次发现，原来罗云熙的力道不比自己差。他随挽住他臂膀的那双手看去，往上是罗云熙隐忍着愠怒的脸，眉心有漂亮的结。吴磊默默地想，这人怎么连生气都这么好看？

罗云熙对他说：“你不能去，就当是为我好。”

吴磊快速瞥了眼外面的光景，“我怕你有危险。”

“不会的，我找到小奥就回来。”罗云熙对他笑了笑，伸出手，温润的指尖碰他的脸颊，轻得不像话。

他总是妥协在罗云熙为数不多的温柔里，罗云熙这招对他屡试不爽。吴磊突然觉得这男人确实心坏，平日里冷着脸面对他，却在紧要关头拿温情去浸蚀他。这会吴磊没话说，他承认罗云熙的确有百炼钢成绕指柔的能力。

李宪看不下去了，打岔道：“行了，别搞得像生离死别一样，你俩想要酸死围观群众吗？”

事不宜迟，罗云熙放开他，跟李宪一同下了车。吴磊摇下车窗，探出头对罗云熙喊：“你小心点！”等他把头伸回来，发觉刘浩然此刻脸色不太美好，便问：“你怎么了？”

刘浩然僵着脖子，用手指了指外面，声音在抖：“你……你没看见吗？”

“看见什么？”

“坟墓啊！”刘浩然快要哭了，“这边是墓地！妈呀！我怕鬼！”

吴磊随他手指的方向看去，晦暗的光线下是几排竖立着的水泥墓碑，附近又是杂草丛生，营造出阴森恐怖的气氛。吴磊心里咯噔一下，又是不好的感觉，他打开门欲要下车，接着被刘浩然死死拉住。

刘浩然大声问：“你要去哪？！”

“当然去找他们啊！这是人待的地方吗？！”

“不行！你不能走！”刘浩然执意不放手，毫不掩饰胆怯，“我怕鬼，你别丢下我。”

瞧他那个损样，吴磊叹口气，只好关上车门。刘浩然在前面窸窸窣窣摸着口袋，吴磊一听就知道他想要抽烟压惊，只好严肃告诫他：“别在车里抽，罗云熙爱干净。”

“好吧。”刘浩然把烟放回去，忍住烟瘾。沉默一阵，又问：“你说谁会这么变态大晚上把孩子拐到墓地啊？”

“我不知道。”吴磊低下头掰着手指，纠结不过来。他倒是想知道，是罗云熙有意隐瞒，整件事的来龙去脉，只字不提。带走孩子的人是谁，跟孩子和罗云熙又有什么关系，最重要的是为什么要来墓地……这些问题一直盘旋在吴磊脑海里，不断折磨他的心绪。吴磊在忍着，是他觉得兴许罗云熙过后会跟他解释清楚，所以他不能着急，怕冲动误了事。

吴磊思考能力有限，大脑处于空置状态，直到突然而至的敲窗声惊醒了他。刘浩然“啊”的一声，吓到整个人弹起来，头撞到车顶，痛得龇牙咧嘴，骂了声才得知是李宪敲的。

李宪刚带着孩子回来，吴磊赶紧下车，从李宪手里接过孩子。小奥是醒着的，但是受了惊吓，嘴巴紧闭着一声不吭，只身躲在吴磊怀里。吴磊心疼孩子，不多过问，也总算落了一桩心事。他亲了亲孩子的脸，连声安慰道：“没事了，哥哥带你回家。”

然而等上了车，安顿好孩子，吴磊却没看到罗云熙。这会李宪已经启动了车子，吴磊赶忙问：“他人呢？”

“他还有事要处理，我们先把孩子送回去吧。”

李宪的淡定从容断然是他所无法接受的。“放你妈的狗屁！”吴磊瞬间怒了，身体探到前面，一把揪住李宪的衣领，强迫李宪扭过头看自己。

谁知李宪根本不恼，只有望着他的眼光像寒冰一样的冷，并讥笑道：“怎么，不满意吗？打一架？”

李宪的言语如同火上浇油，成功点着了吴磊的脾气。吴磊这下完全忘掉两人之前的革命之谊，也对李宪撂下狠话：“对，我想揍你很久了。”

此话当真，吴磊抡起拳头就要往李宪脸上砸，还好被刘浩然及时扑身钳制住了。刘浩然急得跺脚，“你们别闹了行不行？”

令刘浩然意料不到的是，原来比他言语相劝更有用的，是小奥的哭声。

车里瞬间沸腾了。因为被绑缚在安全椅的缘故，小奥只能挣扎着小小的身体，一边哭一边喊着找爸妈。

李宪看了眼后座的情况，对吴磊说：“回去照顾孩子，或者去找罗云熙的难堪，你选一样。”

吴磊考虑着，慢慢去脱手。他放开李宪，在喧闹声中问他：“罗云熙到底跟谁在一起？”

“你自己问他吧。”

李宪没再理会吴磊，专心致志地开车。车子在路上平稳地飞驰，吴磊在哄孩子方面颇有心得，小奥很快也就不哭了，吴磊试图从小奥口中获知些什么，小奥却不愿说话。

回到市中心只用去半个小时，当街道两旁的光影拂掠眼前时，吴磊觉得自己好像在做一场梦，梦中是他无法控制的情景变化，附带心中怀揣的不安。

李宪把他们送到罗云熙住处楼下，将家门钥匙丢给吴磊，没有下车的打算。吴磊一手抱着孩子，敲了敲车窗，玻璃不急不慢落下来，李宪坐在车里，偏过头问他：“还有什么事？”

“你要回去那里吗？”吴磊问。

李宪点了头，说：“放心吧，我会把他送回来的。”他借这话打消吴磊的念头。车窗再次合上。再之后，李宪开着这辆属于罗云熙的白色SUV驶离了吴磊的视线范围。

刘浩然跟着吴磊走进罗云熙的家，眼前一亮，惊叹道：“这房子也太好看了吧！还是复式的，这地段的房价得多贵啊！啧啧，看不出来，罗云熙还真有钱。”

瞧他没见过世面的样子，吴磊忍不住白了一眼，“得了吧，那也是他自己辛苦挣来的，这些年他没少受罪。”

刘浩然本来想对吴磊说“往后受罪的人可是你”，但最后还是没说出来。刘浩然已经看透了这件事的本质，包括罗云熙对吴磊对感情。他不想言说，就让吴磊亲身体会一次。人总得有所成长。

吴磊把小奥放到沙发上，围着他问：饿不饿，要不要吃东西。小奥还不肯说话，是真的吓到了。吴磊寻思着得弄点吃的，不能饿了孩子。他跑去厨房，翻看冰箱里能给孩子吃的东西，最后找到几片面包，还有几瓶保质期新鲜的牛奶，加热了一并端到小奥面前，可是小奥仍旧蔫蔫的，没有要吃的意愿。

刘浩然这会真的饥不择食，手伸过来捻走一块面包，说我也饿了，先吃着。还没碰到嘴巴，被吴磊夺了回去，吴磊斥责他：“连小孩吃的都抢，你还是人吗？！”

刘浩然只好作罢，咂咂嘴：“好吧，那我点外卖。”

不一会，门铃响了。刘浩然又惊又喜，跳脱着跑过去开门，嘴里念叨着：“哇塞，这也太快了吧！”

推开门，外面站着个面无表情的男人，穿着便服，浅蓝色的合身衬衣，领口紧密贴合颈部，连发型都一丝不苟。

刘浩然第一回见到如此光鲜整洁的外卖员，吃了一惊，低头一看，男人手里确实提着一个小箱子。刘浩然狐疑的目光上下好几个来回，忍不住问：“你是来送外卖的吗？”

岂料来的是展若云，谁也不认识谁。但听了刘浩然的话，展若云免不了皱眉，冷言道：“你是谁？”

刘浩然恼了，伸手去抢他手里的箱子，“你管我是谁，快把外卖给我。”

展若云稍微侧过身躲开刘浩然，没让得逞，语气愈发不友善：“你是白痴吗？”

刘浩然不敢相信自己的眼睛和耳朵，非常来气，指着展若云威胁道：“我要投诉你！不穿工作服就算了，没礼貌我也忍了，但骂人是怎么回事？”

展若云没心思跟他站在门口胡搅蛮缠，很不耐烦地推开刘浩然，走进屋子里，视线落在客厅的吴磊和小奥身上。吴磊正在喂孩子喝牛奶，循声抬起头，看到展若云不免惊讶，“怎么是你？”

“罗云熙让我过来的。”展若云走过去，俯下身察看了孩子的情况。小奥对他熟悉，礼貌喊了声“展叔叔”。展若云难得一笑，宠溺的揉着孩子的头发，“真乖，展叔叔过来看望你，小奥开心吗？”

孩子乖巧点头。展若云跟着从随身携带的箱子里拿出听诊器，换了个人似的，温声细语，对孩子视触叩听一番，手法相当熟练。杵在一旁的吴磊观摩了一阵，不禁问他：“小奥没事吧？”

展若云随后又仔细检查了一遍，紧皱的眉头终于松懈开，“嗯，没什么大碍。”等他直起腰杆，眼角余光掠过一张表情诧异的脸。

展若云对刘浩然视若无睹。这回轮到刘浩然问他：“你到底是谁啊？”

吴磊替人回答：“这是展医生，小奥的主治医师。”

“噢，这样啊……”刘浩然这才恍然大悟，小声对人说了句不好意思。为了掩饰尴尬，他下意识的摸出烟盒，夹了根放到嘴边，刚要点上，被展若云喝止了。

“你出去。”

“干嘛？”刘浩然捻烟的手抖了抖，觉得莫名其妙，也不甘示弱，“抽烟碍着你了？”

最后是吴磊把他撵出家门，并且警告他：“这是别人家，孩子还在里面呢，你就不能注意点？不抽烟会死啊？”

刘浩然心不甘情不愿，哼唧了一会，暗自念道：“不就是个医生嘛，有什么了不起的。”说完这话，已经有失抽烟的心情。刚好外卖送了过来，于刘浩然而言，吃饭是头等大事，自然不能怠慢自己的胃，也懒得搭理那两人了，独自坐在饭桌旁边大快朵颐。

另一边，在展若云的安抚下，小奥总算吃了点东西，饭后困倦，又被吴磊抱回房间里睡觉，展若云跟着进去，两个大男人围着孩子打转，刘浩然觉得很神奇，这会客厅变得安静，于是刘浩然安安静静吃了个饭，剩了一份给吴磊。

隔了会，那两人一前一后从小奥的房间出来。刘浩然留了心，隔着老远都能听到展若云对吴磊说话。

“这两天好好照看小奥，小孩子一惊一乍容易生病。”展若云吩咐道。

吴磊说：“谢谢你……不过，我想知道罗云熙到底在哪里，他有没有跟你说？”

“没有。他只是给我打了电话，让我过来看看孩子。”

吴磊叹口气，“也不知道发生了什么……”

展若云不接话，他们各自沉默了一会。刘浩然听不出个所以然，拿出手机正要打游戏，忽然，他听到展若云开口说话了。

展若云问：“你和罗云熙发展到什么程度？”

刘浩然心里一惊，感知到这里头必有情况，赶紧竖起八卦的耳朵——

吴磊这下不太好意思：“呃……原来你知道我们的关系啊。”

“嗯，看出来了。”

“这个……”吴磊干笑一下，“我们就是……”

刘浩然在这头听着吴磊支支吾吾半天，道不明说不清的，都替人着急了，于是脱口而出：“他俩上床了。”

话音刚落，刘浩然猛然感受到一道冷冰冰的目光笔直射向自己。毋庸置疑，是来自展若云的，盯得他心慌。他啪的一声把手机扣留在桌面，跑到展若云面前，双手环抱在胸前，同样不甘落后，给瞪了回去，冷哼一声：“我说，展医生，人家是什么关系跟你又有什么关系呢？你说是不是这个理？”

展若云表情冷漠，“嗯，所以跟你也没关系。”

刘浩然心里不服，他生平还没遇到过这么会噎人的家伙，除了李宪之外。于是突然有了兴致，上扬的嘴角是最好的证明。所以接下来这番话，刘浩然绝对是故意的。

他转过头对吴磊说：“你少跟他客客气气的，这人指不定是罗云熙哪个旧情人呢，不然怎么会问这种奇奇怪怪的问题，分明就是在探口风。”

吴磊听完不乐意了，站起来准备揍他，“刘浩然你神经病吧！”

被指桑骂槐的那个人却没有任何发表意见的意愿。展若云整个人都是清冷的，从沙发上起身，拎着出诊箱往门口走去，头也不回。吴磊拨开刘浩然这个二愣子，匆忙追上去，在展若云走进电梯之前终于把人给拦住了。

吴磊赶紧跟他道歉，又心切地说：“我还有一件事想问你。”

展若云没作声，也没动，候着吴磊说话。

吴磊踌躇片刻，有些艰难地开口：“我想知道，罗云熙到底是不是小奥的亲生父亲。”

“你自己问他吧。”

说完，展若云独自走进电梯，按了关门键，留下表情呆滞的吴磊站在原地。等吴磊反应过来的时候，电梯门已经关上了，他气急败坏的往墙上砸了一拳，颇有挫败感。这些人，明明都知道实情，就是不肯告诉他，说出一模一样的话，故意要他难安。

经过这一遭，吴磊骤然失去了力气，拖着疲倦不堪的身体回到屋子。吴磊还能闻得到周围属于罗云熙的气息，淡淡的萦绕在鼻尖，这是他第二次来到罗云熙的家，可是主人却不在，他没理由的心酸，只能瘫在沙发上盯着天花板，不管刘浩然怎么喊他都不理。

他觉得累了，很累，但是对罗云熙的牵挂让他无法闭上眼睛，一旦闭上，全部都是罗云熙的影子。后来实在没办法，他拿出手机，给罗云熙打电话，没人接。也给李宪打了，还是没人接。发消息谁都不回。吴磊彻底崩溃了。他又看了下时间，晚上九点半，决定给罗云熙发最后一条短信。

“今晚十二点之前，我必须看到你，否则我会亲自去找你，不管用什么方式。”

TBC.


	16. 16

16

李宪带着孩子走后，四周恢复了平静。清冷的月光洒落在一排排整齐的墓碑上，反射出一道道寒光，那个篆刻在墓碑上名字在清冷的光线里显现出来。

他们的视线不约而同的落在那个名字上，心绪万千。

寂静之中，手机铃声蓦地响起。罗云熙的手往口袋摸去，掏出那块沉重的铁，指尖划过屏幕上李宪的名字，贴到耳边不作声地听。电话那头李宪低沉的声音终于令他舒心了些许。

罗云熙保持着沉默把电话挂断，目光继续在屏幕上跳跃，他又读了些吴磊发来的信息，脸上没有太多表情，只映着屏幕惨白的光，成为这片地方唯一的光源，但配上这张绝美的脸，沦为鬼魅也叫人惊心动魄。

“你真好看。”对面的男人突然开了口。

片刻之后，他深深呼吸，换上一贯倨傲的姿态以对面前这个男人脸上玩世不恭的笑容。罗云熙实在不愿提及这个人的名字，念一次恨一次，且在恨里一并痛着，抓心挠肝的，好比切肤。

隐约望去，男人的神态与小奥如出一辙。浓重深刻的五官与被刀削去似的锋利下颚线，转折点凌厉。罗云熙时常陷入沉思，孩子长大后会不会像男人一样出落得深邃而阴鸷。

他不说话，男人再先开口。自作主张的伸手去触碰他，宽大的手掌贴着他的肌肤，凉透了他半张脸。

“刚才聊到哪了？”男人问，指尖拂到他额头的碎发，轻弹一下。像在自言自语，“我们也快十年没见了吧，你怎么一点变化都没有啊，还是喜欢对我板着一张死人脸。”

罗云熙没留情面地打开男人的手，没有他人在场，他不必再隐忍怒意，“沈贺，你少作贱我！”

“原来你还记得我的名字啊。”沈贺扯了下嘴角，将手自然垂到身侧，转身看着那块墓碑，看着上面雕刻的逝者的姓名，李簌。沈贺指着那个名字对罗云熙说：“那她的名字呢？你还记着吗？”

“这句话应该是我问你才对。”

沈贺眉眼忽地阴沉，“我怎么会忘记呢。反而是你，罗云熙，你从来没有跟我提起她丁点消息，连她死了都要瞒着我。”说到这里，沈贺露出难过的神情，而后又浮现一抹诡秘的笑意，“不过，我还是得感谢你，帮我把儿子养这么大，这些年你一定很辛苦吧。”

在这番话结束的瞬间，罗云熙伸出双手揪住了沈贺的衣领，用尽全身力气将人按到在地上。他俯身压制住沈贺，逼得沈贺把脸贴到硬冷的墓碑上，动作过于激烈，连带着蹭破了脸颊的皮肉，伤口在晦暗中仍清晰可见，可罗云熙视若无睹，继而对身下不作反抗的男人吼道：“你还有脸来见李簌吗？！当年你对她做了什么，你心里比谁都清楚。沈贺，你没资格当孩子的父亲，你根本不配！”

沈贺躺在地上，任由罗云熙歇斯底里。两人都在喘气。倏忽间，男人对他粲然一笑，阴森森的笑容令罗云熙忍不住打了个冷噤。

沈贺的语气一如既往的平淡，“都多久了，你还是那么恨我。”

“我会永远恨你。”罗云熙同样轻描淡写。

“这不是你隐瞒这个孩子的理由。”沈贺一把推开罗云熙，坐起身，摸着脸上渗血的伤口。“如果我不是在国外碰见李宪和萧站，根本不会知道你们这些年背着我做的事情。罗云熙，你就想报复我，对吧？”

罗云熙站起来整理衣服，省去多余的表情，“没错。”他下意识转过头去看那块墓碑，那个名字伴随那张脸一并跳入他眼中，脑海忽然浮现出他们十年来所经历的荒唐可笑的事迹，一件件从他身上分崩离析。尘封的往事随回忆来势凶猛，好比再将他擢筋剥肤一次。这么多年过去，罗云熙本以为自己已经放下，可亲身见到沈贺那刻，他终究未能得偿所愿。

“是你害了我。”

这句话，罗云熙十年前对沈贺说过一次。

十年前，罗云熙大学毕业。

作为舞蹈系拔尖的毕业生，罗云熙理所当然的进入国内为数不多的著名芭蕾舞团担任演员，每天的工作及任务就是排练舞剧。在校内就已经是佼佼者的他自然不肯对自己松懈半分。在进入舞蹈团的第一天，罗云熙就告诉比他小一级，同是舞蹈专业的李簌，他要在一年之内争取到领舞的位置。

李簌替他高兴：“那太好了，等我毕业就去跟你一块跳双人，像在学校的时候一样！”

罗云熙笑了一下，却没再说话。

李簌是罗云熙大学为数不多的女性朋友。他们高中就认识了，一个舞蹈班出来的。李簌为了他考进这所大学，两人接着在校舞团一起当舞担，四年来训练出了心领神会的默契，只需要一个眼神，罗云熙就清楚对方下个动作的落点，又怎么去贴合才会彰显完美。台上他们是神仙眷侣，台下同样是完美伴侣。罗云熙条件优越，追随他的男男女女可以从宿舍排到校门口。而李簌长相娇俏，被封为系花，两人站在一块毫无违和感。他们走到哪都能捕捉人们的眼球，久而久之，大家都一致认同了罗云熙和李簌的般配，优秀的人就应该凑一对。

李簌明里暗里都在透露着对他的喜欢。这份感情，罗云熙是清楚的。但是有一天晚上，罗云熙去找比他小一级，还在念大三的李宪喝酒，六七分醉之后开始舌头打结的跟李宪倾诉，说他其实不喜欢她，除了默契之外，他们一无所有。李宪问他：那你喜欢谁？罗云熙笑了笑，说谁也不喜欢。李宪夺过他手里的杯子，没给他再喝下去，又说：那你难过个屁。

罗云熙恼了，非要从李宪手里把杯子抢回来，结果重心不稳从高脚椅上掉了下来，还拉着李宪垫背，两个人滚到一起，面贴着面，相对无言的对视了会。

他盯住李宪的眼睛，突然认真的说：“其实我喜欢男的。”

“你是认真的吗？”李宪问他。

罗云熙脸颊绯红，垂在李宪肩头上迷迷糊糊的点头。

“靠。”李宪低声地骂，小声地说：“你把我搞ying了。”

这句不知是否故意为之的话，最后落入罗云熙耳朵里。罗云熙愣了一下，首先作了否定，“不可能。”

李宪大半夜睡不着最爱干的一件事，就是跑去外网给著名女优点赞。这是上次他们几个朋友出游，同住一个酒店的时候罗云熙无意间发现的。

然而顿了半分钟之久，他才缓缓抬起头，疑惑的目光试图揭开李宪的真实面目，忍不住伸手狠狠拍了几下，“你说什么？”

在两人目光相接的瞬间，疑惑被解除了。李宪舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，偏过头，没敢去看罗云熙醉酒后妩媚动人的脸，轻咳一声，动作绅士的把他搀扶起来，又细致入微的问他有没有摔疼哪里。罗云熙撩起裤管，露出一截白皙的小腿，膝盖下面有一小块淤青，是刚才不小心磕到椅子撞出来的。

李宪脸色瞬间不好了，紧张兮兮地问：“这伤会不会影响你练舞？”

罗云熙摇摇头，仰躺在沙发上，一条腿搭在靠背，另一条放到桌子上，活生生给表演了劈叉，就是平躺着劈开两条腿。他说：“我平时练功的时候磕碰比这严重多了。”罗云熙在睡觉之前有个奇怪的习惯，在床上劈会叉，这会同理。他喝的不少，醉意朦胧，正好可以舒舒服服睡一觉。但他又觉得自己不能就这么睡过去，因为困惑还没解除。罗云熙在思考怎么拒绝李簌的一厢情愿，又能不影响他俩多年的感情。

想了会，他才转过头去找李宪。可惜李宪早跑了，跑去厕所里噜了一发——这是后面李宪告诉他的，说他劈叉的时候忒性感，没忍住。

李宪回来的时候神清气爽，而罗云熙早已入睡，但两条腿还分开两边搭着，李宪目不忍视一一将它们拿下来，再帮罗云熙整理好着装，从沙发拎起来伏到背上，打道回府。李宪背了他一路，也独自跟他叨唠了一路，大概意思就是：兄弟你以后不再孤单了，因为我也是个gay，我两惺惺相惜吧。

他才不跟李宪惺惺相惜。他们认识两年多，李宪隐瞒大家自己是个gay就算了，还得假装直男癌，天天嚷着要带他们去piao。他质问李宪：如果不是我首先坦白，你是不是还想瞒着我？李宪被他盯得发虚，只能实话实说：我是学生会主席啊，别人要知道我是gay，多不合适啊。

春心荡漾了半个学期，李宪一不做二不休，退去学生会主席的头衔，屁颠屁颠跑过来问罗云熙：你看我俩有戏吗？

罗云熙歪着脑袋想了想，撂了两字：做梦。他俩知己知彼，这会只有兄弟情义，想要往那方面发展罗云熙断然是接受不了的。李宪眼看没戏，转头就跑去找别人玩了。正在着手准备毕设的罗云熙也没空搭理李宪，接连好几个月都没再联系。后来等到罗云熙毕业晚会那天，才终于见着了人。

李宪挤进后台探望他，怀里还抱了束花。这时罗云熙已经换好服装坐在化妆台前给自己上妆，跳的是现代芭蕾，糅合了现代舞，舞蹈服是件松垮的白色毛衣，袖口挽到胳膊肘，露出一截肌肉线条流畅的手臂。罗云熙的身型跟旁边那个几个三大五粗的同伴不一样，反倒有丝不少见的荏弱，适合在舞台上担任翩翩美少年的设定。

后台人声嘈杂，大家各忙各事，没人注意到来的人是谁，直到李宪把花摆到他面前，笑着说了句好久不见。罗云熙惊讶地抬头，不经意撞进李宪明晃晃的笑容里，他愣了几秒，目光再越过李宪的肩头，放到后面那张表情邪魅狷狂的脸上。

李宪连忙给他介绍：“这是表演系的沈贺。”

罗云熙“哦”了一声，懒得理人，继续手上的事情。其实这并非罗云熙第一次见到沈贺，他们之前在校团联谊聚会里见过一面，他对沈贺的印象是“除了好看之外一无是处”的富二代，出门就得跨进超跑里，私下爱不爱显摆家世就不得知了，反正招蜂引蝶的戏法一流。他曾经看到沈贺在包厢里牵着一个学姐的手放到大腿上，转眼间又在楼梯里看见沈贺拥吻另一个学妹，举措风骚实在猖狂至极，行径恶劣令人发指。

罗云熙倒不想为这种事劳神，就拿相貌说事，他身边不乏俊男美女，所以对这张不足为奇的脸并没太多惊艳的感觉。罗云熙心想，李宪这人是越来越会玩了，一个学人力资源的跑去勾搭学表演的，恐怕跟当初跑来舞蹈系勾搭他用的是同个套路。不一会儿，李簌也来了，看见李宪便挥着纤纤玉手跟人打招呼，这几个人都相识，李宪隔三差五找罗云熙还有几个兄弟去KTV酒吧或者吃完火锅跑到台球厅打斯诺克，李簌都会跟在他身边嘘寒问暖，俨然是外人眼里的天生一对。

毕业晚会结束已经是深夜，几个人撮合一块吃个饭，也不是因为饿了，纯粹凑个热闹。李宪、李簌和那个沈贺正在学校附近的烧烤店候着他，罗云熙卸完妆换了身衣服走进他们的视线。这时在低头玩手机的沈贺不经意瞟了他一眼，对罗云熙不偏不倚夸了句“你真好看”。李簌赶紧挽起罗云熙的手臂，亲昵的将头靠在罗云熙肩膀上宣誓主权，“那当然，阿熙要去当明星，保准大红大紫。” 

沈贺对此嗤之以鼻，笑着问李宪：“你说我跟他谁能红过谁？”

李宪刚吃完一对烤翅，拿纸巾抹掉嘴角的油脂，笑意不明，“得了吧，要不是我选错了专业，该爆红的人肯定是我。”

李簌立刻给人倒喝彩，嘴下不留情，“咦，李宪你要不要脸？”

李宪于是拱手让贤，“行吧，你要不毕业签公司出道，我看你也能红个半边天。”

“我才不呢。”李簌挑了一勺烤脑花送到罗云熙嘴边，含情脉脉地看他，“我要跟阿熙一起跳舞，双宿双栖。”

李宪听了，赶紧喝了杯啤酒压住涌到喉咙的酸水。

罗云熙盯着那勺细嫩的白玉，犹豫片刻，最后还是吃了下去。与此同时，坐在他对面的沈贺用直勾勾眼神的盯着他们的互动，嘴里细嚼慢咽的，等他们视线交汇，沈贺眼神又变得闪烁，分明是做贼心虚。罗云熙不知道对方在想什么，也不好过问，便作罢了。

第二天李宪跑过来找他，说要跟他说件事。两人跑到宿舍顶楼，李宪点了根烟，在那一个劲地抽，等抽到一半才舍得开口：“沈贺看上了李簌，就在昨晚后台那会。”

罗云熙皱起眉头，“你开什么玩笑？沈贺不是gay吗？”

“他暂时不是。”李宪讪讪地笑，“我还没来得及把他给掰弯。”

“看你做的好事。”简直是引狼入室。罗云熙郁闷了，一拳打在李宪胸口，没下重手，但也不轻了，再敲就要断肋。

李宪痛得把还没进肺的烟都挤了出来，捂着胸口弯下腰，剧烈咳嗽了一阵，忍痛说：“你生什么气啊，你不是不喜欢李簌吗？”

“我就算不喜欢，也不可能让李簌跟着他这种花花肠子的公子哥。”  
李宪丢掉烟头，无辜地耸耸肩膀，“我哪知道他眼光这么毒辣啊，连你的女人都敢看上。”

罗云熙已经不想一而再再而三去解释了，李簌粘了他四年，从高中到大学，所有人都以为他们在一起，连他有时候都忍不住问自己，为什么不去学着尝试？可惜罗云熙没法勉强自己，他对李簌的感情是朋友至上，或者更像是兄妹情谊。毕竟对女人不起任何心理和生理上的兴趣，是他天生的本能。为了掩饰身上另类的风格，多年以来，他把精力放在心爱的舞蹈上，也是在等，等到时机成熟，等那个人出现，他才可以抛下顾虑痛痛快快爱一场。罗云熙自知愧对李簌，一直拿她当挡箭牌，算是蓄意欺骗了，他得找个恰当的机会与她诠释清楚。

他只好对李宪吩咐道：“等我毕业离开之后，李簌就交给你照看了，你给我好好盯着她，别让人给欺负了。”

李宪只能答应他，但话里头又带着些精打细算的心思，“好吧，我可以照顾她，但我不能控制她。我先跟你说清楚，李簌选择跟谁在一起，和我没有任何关系。”

毕业后参加社会工作的罗云熙已经自顾不暇，很少时间与学校那帮人见面，李簌开始还会经常翘课跑去见他，结果当然是被他不留情面的数落了一顿。罗云熙把李簌“撵”回去之后，又会自责，便在空暇的时候买些小礼物带去学校送给她，等李簌抱着他说几句甜言蜜语，他才好受点。几次来回，罗云熙慢慢的厌倦了，刚好这边李簌找他的次数也变得屈指可数，一问才知道她跑去驾校学车。罗云熙问她：你的毕设做完了？怎么还有时间练车？

李簌告诉罗云熙，她最近跟着李宪和沈贺玩跑车，但是老是坐副驾驶很没意思，干脆把驾照拿下来就可以光明正大地上路了。罗云熙转身跑去找李宪算账，李宪眨眨眼表示无辜，说是沈贺主动邀请她的。李宪从头到尾充当旁观者，没有半点插手的意愿。罗云熙气则气矣，对此没话讲。

隔了几天，罗云熙跟李宪在酒吧喝完酒出来，碰巧遇到沈贺开着跑车停在路边，此人打扮的花枝招展，寒风中只穿一件皮外套，外面挂了串rapper标配银质项链，脚上一双Alexander Wang的马丁靴，冷着一张脸随便往车身一靠，便引起众多美女的青睐。

见到沈贺，罗云熙不免想起李簌的事情，他心一横，决意跟沈贺当面讲清楚。然而令他意外的是，沈贺就事的态度轻佻不说，还轻蔑了他的质疑。 

沈贺倚靠在改装过的东瀛战神旁边，拍了拍颜色花里胡哨的引擎盖，对他讥笑道：“是她自己选择上我的车，大家可是有目共睹的，你连自己的女朋友都管不住，还有脸过来责怪我。”

那会罗云熙才二十几出头，正是年少气盛的时候，哪受得了这般挑衅，加上醉意作祟，罗云熙二话不说冲上前往沈贺脸上揍了一拳，沈贺始料不及被打趴在引擎盖上，捂住半张脸望着他，突然咧开嘴笑了起来，牙缝里沾满血沫，看起来令人胆战心惊的。

沈贺用手背干练的抹掉嘴角的血，言语间充满了戏谑的意味，“罗云熙，想不到你还挺有脾气的。”

如果后面再加一句“我喜欢”，沈贺就会成功升级为总裁的设定。而现实却是罗云熙管不住自己的小暴脾气，准备再揍沈贺一顿，最后被李宪拦了下来。罗云熙的劲头不小，李宪从身后抱住他，费了好大的力气才控制住罗云熙，附在他耳边劝道：“别冲动，很多人看着呢，影响不好。”

“李宪，你放开他，让他过来打。”沈贺眼里充满笑意，双手环抱在胸口，一副胸有成竹的模样，“今天我跟就你打一架，谁认输谁是孬种。”

“好啊。”罗云熙被挑起了兴致，猛地一下挣脱了李宪的桎梏，立刻扑倒了沈贺，两人在地上肆意扭打起来，连李宪过去劝架都深受其害，最后三个人谁也不认谁了，沦为你一拳我一脚的殊死搏斗，直到被围观群众报警，巡逻警察来了才将他们分开。

三个人狼狈不堪，各自身上皆有不同程度的皮肉伤，总算淌了血，很快被送到了附近的医院。罗云熙和沈贺的伤势最重，除了肉眼可见的挫伤之外，罗云熙后脑勺被玻璃碎片划了道口子，医生给他剃掉半边头发，总共缝了五针。隔壁的沈贺也好不到哪里，上牙掉了一只，断了一只，正躺在病床上让医生清洗嘴里的伤口，反复吐了不下十遍的血水，还是没洗干净。而最无辜的受害者李宪则在急诊室作了简单的包扎，额头上的伤口被白色的纱布覆盖住了，李宪问医生：“我伤得厉害吗？”医生拿出镜子递给他，说你自己看看就知道了。然后急诊室里突然爆发出一阵惨烈的叫喊，紧接着是镜子掉落地面碎裂的声音。

那天晚上，李宪差点在医院里暴走，完全丧失往日优雅斯文的仪态，还冲进病房对着两张罪不可赦的面孔大吼大叫。

“我操你们大爷！老子以后不跟你们玩了！”

李宪脸青鼻肿出现在他们眼前，连咬字的声音都变得模糊不清。

罗云熙和沈贺对视一眼。

三秒后，病房里爆发出震耳欲聋的笑声。

  
TBC.


	17. 17

17

他俩在医院躺了两天，头一天还保留多少敌对的意思。一个病房，两张床，三个人，互相没有吱声。李宪沦为陪护，晚上只能委屈在小床里。按理来说程伦应该去住VIP，找个私人看护，但是综合各种原因，程伦没让家里知道这件事，警察来录口供，最后选择私了。李簌大早上来了，见到三人的伤势，哭得梨花带雨的，双手掐得通红，问是谁打的，又说要替他们做主，找肇事者算账。还好三人提前统一了口供，没有把真相抖出来的打算。罗云熙怕李簌操心，程伦则是怕闹心，李宪于是给她编了一个见义勇为的故事，在他们面前讲得天花乱坠，就差没把两人憋死。其中道理简单明了，男人不比女人，打一架这事算翻篇，没好意思再提。

到了晚上，好不容易送走李簌——原本她想留下来照顾两人，被李宪好言相劝，说你一个女的处在三男人身边总归不妥。李簌双手叉腰，问：“能有什么不妥？”李宪不怀好意地笑，“我们仨无聊了还能一起看个片，你也要凑热闹吗？”

李簌好奇地问：“什么片？”紧接着被李宪干笑三声吓退了。李簌跟他们一块久了，早已耳濡目染属于他们的龌龊，边捶打李宪边喊：“你变态啊！李宪你这个斯文败类，整天带坏阿熙！”

好不容易送走李簌，病房里恢复了安静。李宪玩腻了手机，溜出去逛了一圈，回来手里多了副扑克牌。李宪百无聊赖地问另外两位病号：“要斗地主吗？”

罗云熙放下挡住脸的杂志，往右侧的程伦看去。程伦的目光从手机里的消消乐偏移到罗云熙脸上，两人互相对视一眼，不作声等同了默认。于是三个人凑到一张病床上，靠着李宪在别的病房借来的扑克牌开始新的一轮较量。李宪嘴里叼着烟，勾起一条腿随意搭在膝盖上，分别瞟了眼两人，问：“赌什么？”此时罗云熙盘着腿坐在自己的病床上，宽大的病号服把他衬得清清瘦瘦、柔柔弱弱的。他掀起被子遮羞一双皮肉精致的裸足，应声道：“医药费。”坐在床另一边的程伦不作掩饰的将欣赏的目光从罗云熙的腿部挪移开来。

程伦舔了舔齿间空缺的位置，点点头，“好啊，医药费加上后期修复，还有误工费也给算上。”

李宪和罗云熙互看一眼，觉得这是个好主意。他俩以前有过合作经验，跟朋友们一块打牌出老千，说好了谁赢多赢少，最后都得平分，这样一来两人都不至于亏着。这会他们故伎重演，几个来回都让着罗云熙赢，程伦就不乐意了，把手里的牌全甩到被子上，质问李宪：“你会不会玩？”李宪知道再装下去迟早要被拆穿，故意避让了几回，结果程伦又将那几把赢了回来。

气氛骤然变得紧张，罗云熙嘴角咬住牌尖，卡在那里思前想后，踌躇着该怎么出牌。他手里的牌不太好，李宪不让他肯定赢不了，然而一旁的程伦又提高音调催促他，说你赶紧的，别像个娘们似的磨磨唧唧。罗云熙立刻瞪他一眼，故意虚张声势，大声回道：“你嚷嚷什么？我这把赢定了，你就等着赔钱吧！”

结果他这一喊，成功吸引了外面巡房护士的注意。病房门随即被打开，进来的护士被眼前的场景吓了一跳。三个人同时愣住了，罗云熙反应最快，速速丢掉手里的牌，装回乖巧的病人。护士冲过去夺掉李宪手里剩下的半根烟，就差揪起耳根子骂人。折腾了一阵，三个人安安分分躺回各自的病床上，护士长过来警告了一回，几个人虚心受教，保证不再造次。

罗云熙的床位在右边，他后脑有伤，不能平躺，只好侧过身子，睁开眼就能看见右手边病床上的程伦。对方的侧脸像山峦，错落有致，可惜罗云熙不愿多瞧一眼，尽管睡不着，依然紧闭了眼。

夜深人静的时候，男人低沉的声音传到他耳边。程伦忽然问他：“还想打吗？”

罗云熙倏地睁开眼。晦暗里是程伦幽亮的眼睛在盯着他。隔着半米之遥，两人相视片刻。罗云熙不知道该拿哪个答案回应程伦的问题。打架或者打牌，他们都没落下个输赢，按理来说应该心有不甘才对，可是这会罗云熙内心平静如水。

“不打了，没意思。”他闭上眼。然后听见程伦低声地笑。这笑声慢慢在他心头荡漾开来，好像蓄意要他心烦意乱。罗云熙随后补充一句：“但这并不妨碍我讨厌你。”

程伦向床头的烟盒摸去，独自点了一根烟。那点星火在黑暗里成为第二双眼睛，窥探着他的表情。程伦舒了口烟，缓缓地说：“你还挺有意思的，你这朋友我算交上了。”

罗云熙没作声，拒绝会显得他太小气，他便抱着无所谓的态度与程伦相处。程伦出手阔绰，三两下就把他们的医药费给处理了，作为赔罪——程伦的原话：这都是小意思，以后我也把李簌当作朋友，我们两清了。

几个人好生养了一个月，又开始不安分。程伦摇人出来吃喝玩乐，给罗云熙发消息。罗云熙拒绝一回，程伦锲而不舍又找了一回，等到三个来回以后，程伦直接找上门，去罗云熙所在的歌舞团堵人。罗云熙演练完出了后台，两人撞个正着。程伦说你赶紧的，李宪他们在外面候着呢。罗云熙前阵子刚剪了短发，程伦就像见了什么新奇的玩意儿，伸手去触摸他后脑勺细短的发茬，接着被罗云熙无情打开了手，“乱摸什么，信不信我揍你？”

“我说你这暴脾气能不能改一改？”程伦甩了甩被敲痛的手，也不跟他计较太多，搂过罗云熙的肩膀就往外走。罗云熙在车里见到了李宪和李簌，并发现李簌把长发剪到落肩。李簌向他解释：“等你头发长回来了，我的也该留长了，咱们同步。”

李宪被此话刺激到，差点呕了一车。

程伦为了展现自己焕然一新的牙口有多好，带他们去啃烤全羊，应景的点了几瓶白酒。李簌本来还拦着不让罗云熙喝酒，说他伤口还没长好，怕喝酒妨碍伤疤愈合。程伦大手一挥，给斟满了一杯子的酒搁在罗云熙面前，拍拍胸脯说：“你放心，等差不多了我给你找最好的整容医生，保证你身上不留一块疤！”

罗云熙一时糊涂，听了程伦的鬼话，破了忌口。等第二天起来他就认识到错误，那道伤疤竟然开始发痒，一出汗痒得更厉害，害他涂了三天的膏药也没见好，他忍不住找李宪吐槽。这件事兜兜转转让程伦给知道了，程伦立刻抱了一箱乱七八糟的药跑去找他，拽个百把万的样子丢在他面前，末了附赠一句道歉。程伦说：“我不该让你喝酒，对不起，你受苦了。”

罗云熙故意不肯原谅，说你以后少折腾我，我还得跳几十年的舞。程伦嫌他不够朋友，两人在后台差点吵起来。最后以程伦愤然离去作为结束。

从那之后他们很少碰面。罗云熙只有隔三差五从李宪或者李簌口中得知程伦的近况。比如又换了辆限量版跑车，或者到国外逛了圈给带回来时装周上新的奢侈品。后者是李簌背着程伦送的今年流行款果冻包前来见他时随口说的，同时在他面前打开那个烫着金色字体的鞋盒，拿出一双联名的白色高帮板鞋，据说也是限量版，得靠抢。但是程伦神通广大，不费吹灰之力就拿到手了。

李簌展露笑脸，“这是程伦特意给你选的，是我告诉他你的码数，肯定合脚。”

罗云熙没碰那双鞋，反而数落起李簌，“你怎么好意思收他的东西？我又不是买不起。”

李簌以为他在吃醋，连忙跟他道歉，扯着他衣角小心翼翼地说：“你别生气嘛，我们只是朋友。再说了，他每个人都送了一份礼物，这不还给送你鞋嘛。而且他这些天没见你，还问我你最近过得怎样呢。看得出来，程伦对朋友挺上心的。”

罗云熙点头，不置评论，又问：“还有呢？”

李簌想了想，告诉他：“对了，程伦家里最近给他成立了个工作室，他说毕业之后要入圈当明星。”

罗云熙嗤笑一声，“当明星？得了吧。程伦当明星恐怕就想图个新鲜，他这种身份的人当明星也不怕掉了身价。”

“是这么个道理啦。”李簌叹道，“可是多少人挤破脑袋都想进娱乐圈啊。程伦还问我有没有兴趣，阿熙，你说我们要不要也试一下？要是不小心火了，这金钱名利比起跳舞肯定要来得快。”

罗云熙来了气，手指轻敲她的脑袋，“你都跟他混到什么地步了？好的不学，净跟他学那套歪风邪气的玩意。”

“好的嘛。”李簌乖顺的依偎在他身边，牵起他的手十指紧扣，“等我毕业了，我就继续陪在你身边。说好了，我们得跳一辈子的双人。”

她说这话的时候，罗云熙内心突然有种不安的感觉。他意识到自己的耐心所剩无几，就连牵手这种简单的事情都有了排斥反应。

恐惧瞬间笼罩了罗云熙。而在这份恐惧中，他下意识的想起了程伦的脸。

他不知道这个男人到底是害自己，还是来救自己。

TBC.


	18. 18

18

他们再次见面，是在李簌的毕业晚会上。时间如白马过隙，原来他们彻底熟识也有一年之久。那次后台碰面的场景乍现在罗云熙脑海里，记忆犹新，彷若昨日才发生，蒙着一层说不明道不破的感情。他们从互不顺眼到现在凑到一块谈天说地，要说冰释前嫌太过言重，程伦没有做过伤天害理的事情，只是他一直在自欺欺人。

罗云熙在逃避两个人的感情，一个是李簌，另一个是程伦。他对前者无心，却对后者有意。

为了缅怀过去的情谊，四个人回到那家烧烤店吃夜宵。这回不止是凑热闹，还是叙旧，所以谁都不挑剔了，一切照旧。李簌给罗云熙点了份烤脑花，热油一浇便滋滋作响，香气扑鼻。尽管罗云熙很多次想告诉李簌，其实他不喜欢吃脑花，是她记错了。但是这个错误能存留到现在，就像他心底里不曾喜欢她一样，难以启齿罢了。

喝了酒，气氛自然而然要热烈一些。不知是谁提及去年发生的破事——罗云熙跟程伦互殴连累了李宪那件。结果说漏了嘴，被李簌得知事情的原委，她生气了好久，谁哄都不管用，李宪又在那里装好人，对她说：“大小姐，他俩是为了你才干架的，你好好想想，谁有这么大的面子能让两个大帅哥为自己争风吃醋啊？”

李簌喝了不少，脑袋昏沉，干脆站在门口怄气，身上白T恤牛仔短裤，露出两条直白的长腿，脚踩与罗云熙同款的白色高帮板鞋，青春靓丽的背影足够引人入胜，可惜罗云熙和李宪掰不直了，对此不感冒。李宪这次懒得帮他出招，把责任推回去，说这事交给你处理。就在罗云熙苦恼之时，程伦选择仗义出手相助。程伦从前御女无数，简直能出一本名为《取悦女人的一千种方式》的教科书。程伦主意一出，便站在路边给助理打电话。不一会儿，一辆漆亮的大G稳妥停在四个人面前，他们仨合力把李簌“抬”上去。

李簌在车里发起酒疯，蹬着腿大喊大叫，“你们想绑架我吗？！”

程伦坐在副驾驶，不忘系好安全带，回头望她，“差不多这个意思，我们来点刺激的。”

李簌听了害怕，顿时清醒不少，双手捂住胸部，“我警告你们，别干作奸犯科的事情，我、我……”

罗云熙摸摸李簌的发端，笑得温良，“乖，别怕，待会你就知道了。”

李簌听不惯他奸险的语气，于是往一旁缩了缩身子，警惕地问：“你们到底要干嘛？”遂又转过头看向李宪。

李宪摸了摸下巴，居心不良地干笑三声。他们三人为虎作伥，不怕治不了她。

但说是治，其实严重了，女孩子当然用来哄的。

半小时后，他们站在五十八层的江滨眺台俯瞰这座生生不息的不夜城，自觉将整个世界踏在了脚底，呼吸着崭新空气的同时也在一览众生，良辰美景尽收眼底。

他们之前不知这座标志性建筑物是程伦的家底之一，各自心里诧异了一阵。李簌还醉着，以为在做梦，兴奋到手舞足蹈的拉着罗云熙即兴起舞的地步，她的身段柔韧，在罗云熙怀里笑得花枝乱颤，末了踮起脚尖，双手捧住罗云熙的脸，妥妥给了他一个预料不及的吻。

“这里好美哦！”李簌期盼的眼神似要望穿他，“以后要是能在这里举行订婚就好了！”

罗云熙愣了一下。在他犹豫着如何开口的时候，坐在宽大沙发上的李宪朝他们挥了挥手，“欸，你们两在墨迹什么呢？快过来喝酒啊！”

“我们先过去吧。”罗云熙选择性无视过于明显。李簌只好瘪了嘴，跟着选择性遗忘。

有人早就替他们准备妥当，各式精美餐点搭配名贵酒水，桌上还备着雪茄和程伦在国外搜刮回来的新奇玩意儿——富家子弟的堕落显而易见。李宪按照程伦的教法兑了一小杯，递给罗云熙，“你尝尝？”后者果断拒绝。罗云熙说：“我怕你下毒。”李宪笑他不识好歹，自己先干为敬，喝了几杯便开始头昏脑涨，陷在沙发的角落里直不起身。罗云熙问程伦那瓶像止咳糖浆的东西到底是什么，能把天生酒量无敌的李宪喝成这样。

“捡尸酒。”顾名思义，跟迷药一个性质。入口清爽，完全察觉不到异样，却在无声无息间使人烂醉如泥，以便给予不法分子捡尸的机会。

程伦瘫坐在他对面的沙发，悠哉悠哉的抽着雪茄，一只手习惯性搭在靠背上，好像在等一个美人入怀，整副骄奢淫逸的纨绔子弟模样。程伦瞟了眼李宪，说：“这玩意普通人两杯就倒了，他还算有点能耐。”

罗云熙挑了眉，伸手拍打李宪滚烫的脸颊，嘲讽道：“你不是说自己千杯不醉吗？怎么现在这副德行，还能不能好好玩耍了？”

“来啊！”李宪强撑起来，仰起头给自己灌了一大杯冰水，“……玩什么？你说。”

李簌在旁边拍够了自拍，连忙插话，“划拳！”

“没问题。”李宪撸起衣袖，架势十足，“输了如何？”

李簌灵机一动，“喝酒和脱衣服，选一样。”

“这么刺激？”程伦挑了个杯子给她，笑意盎然，“这可是你说的，到时候你别哭。”

“我不怕！”李簌搂过罗云熙的手臂，问他：“阿熙，你会替我喝的吧？”

罗云熙回应程伦轻蔑的目光，“当然了。”

他们挑了十多个来回，没有一个人选择脱衣服，可谁也不曾想到这酒后劲强大到足以令人倒地不起的程度。几个人都是硬骨头——除了李簌，皆是罗云熙替她挡的酒。谁也不服输，游戏还得继续。

李宪终于成为脱衣第一人。在另外三人的掌声和尖叫中，白衬衣的纽扣被李宪逐个解开，毫不吝啬地展露结实的腹肌和马甲线。李簌赶紧捂住眼睛，又忍不住从指缝中偷偷地看，还想把手伸过去趁机揩油。李宪不管不顾，酒意上头，对着天空大喝一声，“来啊！继续啊！”看来已经做好脱光的准备。

程伦输了一回，也跟着脱掉上衣。罗云熙第一次见到这副鲜活、生气蓬勃的rou体，自己的身体莫名燥热起来，烧到嗓子眼，过后是昏昏沉沉的脑袋。他断定自己一定是喝多了，不忿地摇头试图要自己清醒。未果，而且输字落到他头上。在酒精的作祟下，罗云熙丧失理智地在李簌的呼喊声中扯掉了身上的T恤。

没有比切身的感官体验更让人兴奋的事情了。他们现在目视的、触摸的和脑子里臆想的，无一不刺激着神经，堪比嗑药，上头又上瘾。

李宪和程伦眼前一亮，匆忙互视，用眼神作交流，多多少少带着些下流和ying秽的不良想法。

下一轮，李宪输掉了鞋袜，差点连裤子都没保住，迫于无奈选择喝酒。跟在李宪后面的是罗云熙，他是不能再脱了，却也不能再喝了，李簌担忧的看着他通红的脖颈和脸部，下定决心为他领罚。只见李簌一把夺过桌上的酒杯，一饮而下。

喝完了酒，李簌迟疑了片刻，表情渐渐变得凝重。稍作停顿，便在众目睽睽之下瘫软在沙发，再没动静。

“她刚才喝了什么？”李宪问。

罗云熙端起杯子放在眼前细细打量，终于想起来，“捡尸……酒。”

“算了，少了她还省事。”李宪揽过他的肩膀，两具鲜活的rou体相互碰撞，罗云熙下意识往后缩，继而又被李宪拦腰用力勾回。李宪对他挤眉弄眼，“咱们继续。”

“我先把李簌送进去吧。”罗云熙没理会李宪传递过来的心思，他穿好衣服，俯身横抱起李簌，在两人的眼皮底下把李簌抱进屋子里。沈贺很少在这里留宿，房间整洁干净，没有任何个人物品。李簌躺在床上，没有任何意识，罗云熙为她悉心整理了被铺，然后坐在床边发了会呆。恍惚之间，他转过头看向沉睡中的李簌，轻声说了句对不起。

罗云熙始终担待不起她这份喜欢，但对她的好，已成为习惯。

重新回到眺台，他听见那两人轻浅的交谈声，便失去了前去打扰的想法。罗云熙找了个不算隐秘的位置坐下，干脆偷听他们的对话。即使酒精降低了听觉的灵敏度，他依旧能从中得知一二。

李宪问程伦毕业后有什么打算。

“当明星。”

李宪觉得好笑，“别开玩笑了，你用不着委屈自己。当时你都说了，考进表演系纯粹为了泡妞，对演艺圈根本没兴趣。你赶紧坦白，到底怎么回事？”

程伦沉默片刻，“不说倒好，说出来怕吓到你。”

“行吧。”李宪不再勉强，断断续续抽了会烟，唐突说道：“过阵子我要出国留学。”

程伦不询细节，只问：“罗云熙知道吗？”

“还没有，我打算在他生日的时候再告诉他。”他俩碰了个杯，喝完酒，李宪继续说：“怎么你最近挺关心他的？你不是一直看不惯他吗？”

“你少跟我套话。”程伦擅自伸手捏住李宪的脸颊，动作稍显亲昵，“李宪你这脸皮也真够厚的，罗云熙看不上你，你就跑过来跟我软磨硬泡。怎么着，你出国难道想让我过去追你不成？”

罗云熙心一惊，才得知原来他们早已互通了心意。这样看来，程伦十有八九是拒绝了李宪。罗云熙抬头望着漆黑的夜空，心情瞬间沉重，不得不轻叹一口气。

过了许久，两人的脚步声掠过耳畔。罗云熙料及他们已经走远，正要起身离开，一只手蓦地搭在了他的肩膀，将他给重新按了回去。罗云熙惊讶地抬头，借助微弱的灯光看清了对方的脸。

“程伦？”

“你都听到了吧。”程伦坐下来，身子紧挨着他，摸出一根烟点上，深深吸进肺腑，指间烟雾缭绕，两根骨节分明的手指夹着烟递给罗云熙，“来一口？”

按照罗云熙的本能，原本是要拒绝。但那两根过于虚幻的手指出现在他眼前，他有点分不清虚实，都不清醒了，所以不重要。罗云熙接了过去，放到唇边轻轻吸了一口，仿佛与生俱来的熟练。谁看到他这副吞云吐雾的模样都要沉沦，包括程伦。

“你真好看。”言语上的夸奖不够，程伦并且用欣赏的眼光赞誉他，而后低头失笑，“如果你是女人就好了。”

罗云熙的感官迟钝，对此话后知后觉，瞪了程伦好一会，没能组织语言反驳。一丝悲哀在他心里油然而生，心脏突然收紧地痛，可他仍要故作坚强，冷哼一声，偏过头不再理程伦。然而那双手不依不饶在他身上来回，先是落到他的脊背，慢慢滑向后颈，最后来到他的伤口——后脑那道伤疤。

程伦的指尖是凉的，轻微触碰他的头皮，询问道：“这里还疼吗？”

罗云熙私下早就握紧了拳头，咬唇懈怠了一阵，等真的受不了这种头皮发麻的刺激，他急于挣脱，“不痛了。”

可是程伦攥得更紧，用孔武有力的手臂揽住他的肩头，附在他耳边下达命令，“别动。”这话让罗云熙彻底僵在那里。程伦面露满意的笑，手指分开他已经修剪过好几回的发茬，焦热的目光认真去寻那道伤疤的痕迹，颜色很淡，倒也不觉得难看，反倒成为一个特殊的记号，纪念他们人生的第一次交集。

“可惜你看不到。”

“什么？”

“这道疤。”程伦撒开手，放开他，“很有意义。”

“无聊。”罗云熙摇摇欲坠地站起来，不打算跟程伦在这里吹着冷风酒后失态，而且再说下去，他恐怕要酒后失言。没能把控自己的情绪是罗云熙的遗憾之一。

走了几步，程伦在背后喊住他。

“你下个月的生日聚会，要不我帮你办吧。”

“不必了。”罗云熙回过头看着依然稳坐的地上的程伦，决定放一番狠话以示倔强，“就算你为我做再多，我也是讨厌你。”

“我想知道原因。”程伦不减笑意。

“没有原因。”罗云熙再次自欺欺人了一回。他的心绞痛着，喉咙收紧着，难以呼吸，“我很早就说过了，你愿意把我当作朋友是你的事。”

程伦一下子站起来，轻弹身上的灰，不以为意的模样，“那我们就别做朋友了吧。”

罗云熙颔首同意，一刻停留的意愿都没有。他不知道程伦后面还想说什么，全身上下只剩一个念头，逃。罗云熙逃得狼狈不堪，逃过从刚好从卫生间出来的李宪，逃过那道将他们围困在这里的门。

他要逃到一个无人知晓的地方，可以在跌跌撞撞里堕落下来。终于安全了，他于半梦半醒之间失声痛哭。罗云熙很有自知之明，他悲惨的下场绝对是自找的，他总是爱自讨苦吃。

TBC.


	19. 19

19

歌舞团还有半个月就要进行全国巡演，罗云熙深得团长器重，在一部舞剧里担了主舞，负责完成整支舞蹈中最有难度的特色部分。此次演出也是他在舞蹈界初露头角的好机会。为了排练，罗云熙推掉所有邀约，整日待在舞蹈室里。

生日的前几天，李簌前去探望他，表情夸张的说半个月没见，看你都瘦了好几圈。罗云熙觉得她像说笑话。李簌一言不合就拿出软尺给他量，轻盈的腰身18.3寸，吓得李簌脸都青了，她问罗云熙最近是不是打算自虐？罗云熙每天高强度训练四五个小时，回去还得练两小时的形体，不瘦才怪。李簌惊愕，说你这么拼让我情何以堪。她不敢告诉罗云熙，其实她腰围也就18寸，歇了半个月又涨了回去。

晚上他们到外面吃饭。李簌怕他贵人多忘，特意提醒他，说过几天是你生日呢。

“你不说我差点忘了。”他说的是实话。最近他忙不过来，很多事都选择不闻不问。

“今年打算怎么过呀？”李簌心里有计划，前提是咨询当事人的想法。

罗云熙毫无头绪，“不过了吧，好麻烦。”

“那不行！”李簌否决他，“一定要过！”

罗云熙不跟她争，李簌的脾气他清楚。她的心思很快昭然若揭。李簌眨巴着眼睛对他说：“阿熙，你答应过我的，等我毕业就带我进团跟你一块跳舞，你还记得吗？”

这回他说了假话，“我记得啊。”其实他压根想不起来了。可经上次的事，罗云熙是愈发见不得女人闹腾。李簌的要求很简单，无非就是让他趁着生日请领导吃个饭，顺便把她给介绍进去。但这事办起来不太顺他的意，他私心里并不想李簌进团。罗云熙正在拉开两人之间的距离，他希望李簌能慢慢看淡这段有名无份的感情。

李簌不会轻易遂他的愿。她办事利落，早就筹谋好了，生日宴会的时间和地点，一点都不用罗云熙操心。他只要把歌舞团的领导和同事请来吃顿饭，给她搭个台子“唱戏”。

罗云熙没打算跟她唱双簧，就当做个人情给她自我发挥。当天，李簌颇有心机的穿了一条端庄的复古连衣裙，恰当好处的露出优雅的锁骨线条和两条纤细的胳膊，又盘了个发髻，耳垂别了颗细腻的珍珠，仿佛是从欧洲油画里走出来的美人。罗云熙三言两语给大家介绍了她，字里行间未表明两人的关系。李簌脸色有一瞬的由明至暗，但她人前面孔多端，人情练达，很快就用幽默的话语挑起了明朗的氛围。李簌早跟罗云熙打听了领导的情况，知道上了岁数的人都有哪些喜好，扮作谦虚地讲出来，连夸人都得抛砖引玉。

团长对这个姑娘有了兴趣，饭后跟罗云熙一路交谈着打探情况，问他：“你两关系挺好？”

罗云熙避重就轻地回答，“我俩是朋友。”

团长见他有所避讳，便直抒其意，“李簌的形象很好，我很中意她，招她进团发光发热是没有问题的，但是团里的规矩你也清楚，有的关系太过熟络反倒误事。”

罗云熙没想到李簌能入领导法眼，心里诧异，但仍可以支撑着脸上的笑容。他只好向领导作保证，“团长您放心吧，我没打算跟李簌在同一个组，绝对不会给您带来不必要的麻烦。”

他没有料想到李簌就跟在他身后，这话一字不差的掉进她耳朵里。李簌从未听他说生分的话，哪里受得住。她停下脚步，脸色彻头彻尾失去原本的光彩。李簌为了能随在罗云熙身边，才费尽心思进团。眼看进团已是板上钉钉的事情，可罗云熙这下竟然说不愿跟她一个组，那她的苦心孤诣还有何意义呢？

罗云熙送走了领导回来，被李簌逮住了，她迫切地问他：“不是说好在一块的吗？为什么不让我跟你一个组？”

既然她都听见了，罗云熙便不想再多加掩饰，可他怕李簌闹脾气。他推了些措辞，说这事还没定下来，用不着现在去费神。李簌的脸姣好，难过的样子也不会差，她习惯性的使出撒娇的招数，挽起罗云熙都手臂，头枕在他的肩膀，“那你答应我，让我跟你一个组吧。”这招她百试不爽，弄得罗云熙很没辙，他明面上一副云淡风轻，心里正纠结着，这是他太惯纵李簌的后果，她越发过分的要求逼得他无路可退。

“先不说这个。”罗云熙索性偏转话题，语气还算温和，“你不是给我准备了惊喜吗？”

李簌想得周到，提前给他找了间豪华别墅做轰趴，里面吃喝玩乐一应俱全。她精心布置了场景，选了红得惊艳的玫瑰作点缀——这是他们共同的默契，罗云熙担得起这颜色，落在他身上不显俗，又跟他今日的着装相宜。走进主厅，台上搭着金色的香槟塔和素净的三层裱花蛋糕，乍一看还以为要结婚。

后面李宪来了，先给他道喜，还给他捎了份厚礼，箱子装着瞧不出是什么，李宪故作神秘让他回去再拆。罗云熙预感不是什么好东西。人还没齐，不急着切蛋糕，他们在旁边浅谈了片刻，李宪告诉他下个月要出国，罗云熙毫无惊喜，说我知道啊。李宪一想，问他那晚是不是什么都听到了？罗云熙点点头，让胸口挨了李宪不轻不重的拳头。李宪先前已经知道他和程伦绝交的那档子事，便不再提及那个人了。在这一点上，李宪摸不透罗云熙的心思。

李簌很快举着酒杯插入他们之间，笑容挤得很深，把杯子转交到李宪手上后，她偏过身，拢起两只细致的手给罗云熙整理衬衣领子，说：“人都到齐了，我们切蛋糕吧。”

他们一同走到大厅中央，接受大家目光的洗礼，李簌主动与罗云熙一块握住刀柄，见到刀尖陷入糯软的蛋糕，李簌紧张地望他的侧脸。罗云熙从容着，他指节的力度比任何时候都要轻柔，但不妨碍李簌回忆起过去——他们已经很久没有牵过手了。

李簌突发的感触让她情不自禁开口：“阿熙，生日快乐，这是我陪你度过的第五个生日，你有什么话想要说的吗？”

罗云熙撒开拿刀的手，也放开她的手，他不着急，却偏要她着急。李簌等着罗云熙的答案，又理所应当的觉得，大家都看着，他多少得赏脸吧。

然而结果却让她大所失望。他客套的说辞里没有属于她的部分。罗云熙对在座各位表示感激，微微一笑，“谢谢大家能抽空过来陪我过生日，希望大家今晚都玩得尽兴。”他面对着客人表现得落落大方，唯独吝啬分给她些爱意，也冷落了她。

李簌环顾四周，觉得所有人看她的眼光都变了，全部成了嘲讽。李簌恨不得找个地缝钻进去，她咬着牙，捏紧了拳，让指甲嵌入皮肉里，痛能令她清醒。李簌在清醒中意识到这些年来所做的一切皆是徒劳无功。她三番四次要罗云熙在众人面前承认他们关系，哪怕回馈一个动作、一句话都能令她心满意足。可是这么多年以来，别说承认，罗云熙连一个吻都未曾施舍予她，她的百般讨好最后把自己演成一个可笑的小丑，在所有人面前表演她的幸福。

其中滋味只有她自个儿清楚。李簌一次又一次趁着酒醉等待罗云熙的抚慰，然而每次只等来他一声无奈的对不起。她有时候觉得自己真是贱到骨子里，就非得喜欢他不可，在世人面前足足表演五年也不嫌累。以前她总安慰自己，不差这一时半会，忍一忍，即使罗云熙被大家众星捧月般围着，只要她往他身边一站，准会羡煞旁人。罗云熙可以不爱她，但不能让别人知道。

今天罗云熙两度折损了她的颜面，还将她亲手奉上的爱意弃之如敝履，李簌头一回品到了他的狠劣，像毒一样渗入她千穿百孔的心脏里。

罗云熙再见到李簌，是在厨房的吧台底下。她抱着酒瓶窝在角落里，发髻散落下来，头发挡住了她的半张哭花了妆的脸。罗云熙蹲下身，拿走她手里的红酒，语气平和地说：“你喝多了，去房间里歇会吧。”

“你终于想起我了吗？”李簌噙着柔弱的眼泪对他无力地笑，“为什么要丢下我？”

罗云熙没有回答她醉醺醺的问题，俯身要把她捞起来，“我们到房间里去说。”

李簌推开他，“你不要碰我。”

“乖，别闹了。”罗云熙耐着性子再去扶她，有力的双手握住她两根细幼的胳膊，触感是属于女人特有的柔软。

可是李簌的姿态强硬，“凭什么？！你让我难堪我还得受着，你施舍点好处我也得受着，我又不是你的玩具，你凭什么摆布我？！”她在罗云熙的两臂之间挣扎，尖锐的指甲划向罗云熙的手，留下几道清晰可见的血痕。她还觉得不够解恨，捡起地上的酒瓶狠狠地砸，玻璃渣子破碎一地，替她破碎的心疼着。

罗云熙抓牢了她，严词厉色道：“李簌，我警告你最后一次，别再闹了。”

“你在凶我。”她凄然地笑，“也难怪，忍了这么久，很辛苦吧？”

他收起厉色，控制住情绪，帮她拂走垂在脸上的一缕头发，“说什么傻话。”

“我就要说！”李簌挡开他来不及收回的手，僵直脖子势要与他对峙，她的眼泪又簌簌落下来，“我为你挡了这么多年，你为什么连骗一下我都不愿意？！”

罗云熙定睛望了她一会，再深深呼吸，闭上眼不去看她，“我做不到。”

“做不到？”她觉得好笑，笑声肆意，渐渐的，又演变成哭笑不得，“所以一切都是我咎由自取，对吗？罗云熙，想想当初我为你挡住学校里的流言蜚语，到底受了多少委屈，你现在就是在忘恩负义！”

她说这事，是发生在高中的时候。罗云熙曾经偷偷暗恋过舞蹈室里的一个男生，他们玩得不错，经常在一块上下学，练舞和跑去游戏厅玩电动。记忆中，那年冬天冷得让他窒息，凛冽的风雪可以割伤他的眼角眉梢。那天，他像往常一早来到开足暖气的舞蹈室，而他暗恋的男生正窝在角落里打盹。罗云熙生怕吵醒对方，便脚步轻悄走过去，原本就这么缱绻的凝望着就足够了。可这天窗外飘着雪，天地间是出奇的安静，让罗云熙产生了朦胧的错觉，他生出些大胆却又美好的想法。罗云熙慢慢俯下身，嘴唇在少年的额头留下吻迹。与此同时，舞蹈室的门被人匆匆推开，来者目睹了这暧昧的一幕，也惊醒了梦中的少年。罗云熙被对方一把推倒在地，恍惚的看着少年跑掉的身影……翌日，流言蜚语伴随冰雪纷至沓来，冻结了他的心。罗云熙喜欢的那个少年也因此与他分道扬镳——原本他们打算考进同一所大学，愿望最后落空。罗云熙心灰意冷的同时还得经受各种异样的眼光，度过了一段凄惨的日子——直到李簌的出现。她是唯一一个愿意陪在他身边与他取暖的人。

李簌面带少女的羞涩对他剖白：阿熙，我喜欢你很久了，不管怎样都好，我都绝不会让他们再欺负你，以后你跟我一起走，要是谁敢说你一句坏话，我就替你骂回去！当时究竟是何种心情，罗云熙已经记不清了，他只觉得这女孩率真得可爱，愿意了解他的人不多，所以他格外珍惜这份情谊。没想到一晃眼，五年过去了，她依旧坚守承诺陪伴在他身边，可他却变了心，要弃她而去。

罗云熙一言不发的看着李簌哭诉的模样，听到她问：“你又知不知道，为了配得上你这张脸，我到底受了多少罪？”她拉过他的手贴在自己姣好的脸庞，“你摸摸，这块骨头是我为你削掉的，真的好疼好疼……”

罗云熙突然发现自己已经遗忘她当初的模样。他知道李簌为了考上与他同一所大学，费尽了心血。为了站在他身旁更显登对，不惜在身上动刀，甚至连跳舞，她都比他人用功百倍，为的就是能与他有朝一日在舞台上出双入对……可这些并不是束缚他自由的理由，李簌把他勒得太紧，几乎要他窒息，他们的羁绊又这么深，一下子割扯不断。罗云熙所能回馈她的，千言万语终究沦落为一句“对不起”。

“我要的不是对不起！”李簌处在崩溃的边缘，摆放在流理台的厨房用具被她一手横扫到地上。罗云熙如同座雕像般杵在原地，冷静观望她的恶行，李簌更是来气，她拾一把副刀握在手里，狠狠刺向任何比它软弱的东西。李簌分不清自己是纯粹的发泄，还是对罗云熙心生怨恨。

罗云熙生怕李簌伤了自个儿，便紧紧箍住她的身体，从她手里夺走刀刃，随即丢到她够不着的角落。这阵子动静太大，陆续有人跑过来察看情况，谁见了此番狼狈的景象都要心惊肉跳，李簌的情绪不稳，眼眶红着，表情稍显狰狞，在罗云熙怀里不安分挣扎。

“放开我！”她尖锐的声音足以刺穿耳膜。然后冷不防被人用一杯凉水泼住了嘴。

泼她一脸水的人是李宪。他把杯子“啪”的一下拍在台面，眉头皱得很深，“你们到底怎么回事？我一来就看到你们打打杀杀的，喝高了也不至于这样吧？”

李簌骤然失去力气，软绵绵的身子在罗云熙怀里摇摇欲坠，她是喝高了，大半瓶红酒足以让她失去理智。李簌这会捂着脸呜咽，嘴里念叨着：“今天谁也别想好过……你们都欺负我，为什么要欺负我……”

李宪看她醉得不成人样，打算再灌她些酒，好让她尽快入睡，省得在这里折磨大家的耐心。罗云熙否定了李宪的想法，她再喝全部人估计得跟她陪葬。等李簌渐渐消停下来，他们合力把李簌抬进房间里，李簌沾了床就变得安分，很快没了动静，睡死过去，完全失去了刚才肆意妄为的风范。

他两松了一口气，衣衫不整的累瘫在地上。李宪摸出烟点上，抽了几口递给罗云熙，他接过也抽了两口，脑子里思考着怎么收拾这场闹剧。楼下的客人还等着，虽是搞砸了自己的生日，罗云熙总得给别人一个交待。

他想起李簌之前说的话，忽然噗嗤一声笑出来，“果然是一个惊喜……”

“什么惊喜？”李宪不明所以。

“两败俱伤。”罗云熙挑了个适当的词语。

李宪叹口气，拍拍他肩膀，“这里交给我吧，你去门口一趟，有人找你。”

“谁？”他有点懵，思绪飘远了还没拉回来。

李宪不想说，看了眼手机，快到十二点，事不宜迟。李宪赶紧把他从地上拽起来，推出房门，笑得像只狡猾的狐狸，“你去了不就知道了嘛。”

罗云熙还想说些什么，下一秒却缄口，因为他已经知道到底是谁了。

那个名字蓦地跳入他的脑海，见或不见，在于他一念之间。

TBC.


End file.
